Nuestro lugar
by Wal Kinomoto
Summary: (Terminado) (Adaptación) (AU) (OoC) Todo comenzó en un motel barato, a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad, con dos mejores amigos, Shaoran y Sakura. En navidad, una de las tradiciones mas bonitas puede ser su perdición. (Capitulo final, con lemon, subido)
1. Capitulo I

**Bueno bueno como les va? espero que muy bien. Aquí yo presentando este fic, espero que les guste y me encantaría que dejaran review para decirme su opinión :D**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un fic originalmente puclicado en FictionPress de lumadiedo.**

**les dejo su perfil de wattpad, sitio donde la autora esta actualment : / w w w . wattpad user / lumadiedo (sin los espacios)**

**Sumary:**

**Dos mejores amigos, muchas hormonas, muchos sentimiento encontrados, y un lugar solo de ellos... **

**Capitulo I**

El papel tapiz era viejo y los colores en él se habían lavado bastante con el tiempo. Las lámparas empotradas en las paredes no iluminaban demasiado, todo parecía envuelto en niebla. Los muebles estaban limpios, pero ninguno de los dos confiaba demasiado en ellos como para tocarlos. En el baño había una bañera inmensa que parecía datar de los años ochenta. En sus rostros se reflejaba la luz azul y fría del televisor, con sombras cambiantes. En el techo se veían manchas de humedad y la alfombra rosa del suelo parecía sumamente insalubre.

—Algo huele extraño —comentó Shaoran, llevándose una almohada a la nariz y aspirando con fuerza.

Los resortes hacían un escándalo debajo de ellos con cada movimiento brusco.

— ¿Te parece el momento para ponerte a oler las almohadas? —se quejó Sakura bajando del colchón.

—Tú estás saltando hace una hora arriba de la cama —rió incrédulo cambiando de canal—. ¡Ni siquiera tienen un cable decente! Pásame un chocolate —ordenó mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado con una bolsa repleta de golosinas entre las piernas.

—Querías ver cómo era un motel por dentro, no te quejes. Nadie dijo que sería de lujo —bufó Saku desenvolviendo un caramelo.

Shao sonrió y la miró de soslayo mientras masticaba su barra de chocolate.

—Habla la voz de la experiencia… la cual es virgen. ¿Cómo sabes que no te traje aquí para abusar de tu inocencia? —preguntó con una sonrisa repleta de nueces y dulce.

Saku enarcó las cejas y tragó lentamente, aún con la vista fija en el televisor. Había pocas cosas que le dieran tanta vergüenza como el hecho de tener diecisiete años y ser virgen. Y Shaoran lo sabía a la perfección, pero a veces bromeaba con eso, logrando molestarla. Un nuevo bocado llegó a sus labios mientras en la pantalla se proyectaba un personaje en tapado y con sombrero que seguía una pista. Saku jamás había tenido novio y poco recordaba su primer beso.

—Lo siento —murmuró Shao acariciando la espalda de su amiga—. Soy oficialmente un estúpido.

—No sé de qué hablas —sonrió ella girando la cabeza hacia él.

Shaoran torció el gesto y asintió resignado. Pese a que Sakura era su mejor amiga, no le gustaba compartir esas cosas ni siquiera con él. Shao era un chico simple, había tenido un par de novias a lo largo de su vida, tenía notas ni muy buenas ni muy malas en la universidad, una vida social activa… Saku era su talón de Aquiles, siempre le había parecido insegura y pequeña, aunque no lo era.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la proyección —suspiró él.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa sincera y asintió, antes de bajar las piernas de la cama y calzarse las botas. El acolchado había quedado arrugado por haber saltado sobre él, y lleno de papelitos y restos de golosinas. No siempre, pero casi todos los viernes en la noche, asistían al parque, en donde se proyectaban películas de antiguos romances o de zombis, con mucha salsa de tomate y salchichas a modo de intestinos.

Salieron de la habitación con las mochilas al hombro y las camperas en las manos. Shao dejó que Saku bajara primero las escaleras que conducían al lobby para bajar luego él. El recepcionista los miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso sí que fue rápido —carcajeó—. ¿La pasaron bien, al menos?

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero sí. Siempre la pasamos bien. Aunque es mejor cuando las sábanas no huelen a mugre —contestó Shaoran con una expresión cortés, entregándole el dinero correspondiente a una hora.

El hombre frunció el ceño y recibió el dinero con mala cara. Shaoran tenía la habilidad de poner al resto en su lugar sin levantar el puño, cosa que Saku adoraba. Caminaron fuera del motel barato —el cual estaba en medio de la nada, porque en aquél pueblo era una vergüenza ir a un motel— y hasta el auto de Shao, que estaba en el estacionamiento a la vuelta.

Comenzó la partida hacia el pueblo —más que pueblo, pequeña ciudad— en un silencio incómodo. No solían tenerlos, porque él se encargaba de rellenar cada vacío con comentarios ridículos. Se querían mucho, pero Saku sabía que Shaoran no la conocía realmente. Era increíble para ella el hecho de tener un amigo que soportara su falta de gracia.

—Creo que hoy dan una de zombis —carraspeó Shao, no pudiendo soportar que nadie dijera nada.

—Excelente —sonrió ella, recompuesta.

Una de las virtudes que él más le aplaudía, era la de poder olvidar con velocidad. Siempre que vomitaba algún comentario errado —como el que había hecho en el motel— que para su amiga era una patada en el estómago, ella se tomaba un par de segundos y recuperaba su sonrisa.

El motel quedaba a una considerable distancia del pueblo, por lo que el viaje tomaba tiempo en medio de la nada. A ambos lados había sólo pasto por al menos media hora. Más si Shao se negaba a ir rápido, porque su "bebe" no aguantaba demasiada velocidad.

Lo más bello de todo ese camino —camino que recorrían por primera vez—, era el cielo, se dijo Saku.

—Mira eso —señaló sonriente una casa que a la distancia parecía de juguete.

—No creo que nadie la habite —comentó, bajando la velocidad del auto—. Mañana vendremos a ver, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió mientras la velocidad volvía a subir. Ambos eran amantes de las aventuras y los escondites secretos, pero en un pueblo, era muy difícil encontrar un lugar que nadie conociera. Hasta el momento, sólo habían conseguido el sillón al fondo de la cafetería y un espacio debajo del puente que sobrepasaba al río.

Sakura se ponía algo nerviosa al estar a solas demasiado tiempo con su mejor amigo. No porque sintiera nada más allá de la amistad, sino porque su conversación a veces se acababa y él era incapaz de disfrutar la compañía en silencio. Además, cuando Shao se aburría, comenzaba a jugar de manos. Aquello la incomodaba simplemente por ser mujer. Claro estaba que Shaoran no entendía que ella era una, sino que la veía como a un igual.

Cruzaron el cartel de bienvenida y siguieron por un par de minutos más, pasando caserón tras caserón. El centro estaba repleto de gente, lo cual era lógico. Y por gente, se comprendía la juventud del pueblo. Pocos adultos había allí, y la mayoría salía en viernes a la noche para acompañar a sus hijos más pequeños. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración. Allí no nevaba, de igual modo lograban darle un aire festivo y navideño al lugar. Aún faltaban semanas para noche buena, pero los locales ya habían colocado luces todas en la misma gama —rojo, naranja y blanco— y muérdagos, música. Se estaban haciendo un festín prematuro y vendiendo como nunca.

Siguieron de largo por una calle paralela, cuando la gente conocida empezaba a desprenderse para saludar desde la multitud.

— ¿Segura de que quieres ir a la proyección? —Saku giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida.

El auto aminoró la marcha hasta ronronear en la quietud a la espera de que el semáforo volviera a lucir el verde.

—Ey, hay zombis —contestó incrédula—. ¿En dónde más querría estar? —carcajeó.

Shaoran apretó la goma que recubría el volante con los dedos de la zurda y sonrió, mirando hacia adelante. Sus manos venosas siempre habían llamado la atención de Saku, al igual que sus brazos. No era particularmente musculoso ni escultural, pero le agradaba descubrir dibujos en las venas que se ramificaban abultándose sólo un poco debajo de su piel. Nunca se había sentado a hacerlo, por supuesto.

Shao volvió a acelerar y los caserones siguieron envolviéndolos. Estacionó en el mismo lugar de siempre, a dos cuadras de la plaza, y puso el freno de mano. Lo bueno de tener un "clásico" —como él llamaba a ese auto— era que nadie en aquel pueblo querría robarlo nunca. Todos tenían lindos modelos de alta gama, los únicos que usaban buenos autos, pero no de primer nivel, eran los adolescentes. Quienes también despreciaban el pobre carro de Shaoran.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio por la vereda enmarcada por frondosos árboles. Las chicharras cantaban y sus pasos hacían eco sobre las baldosas con la música del centro, no demasiado lejano, de fondo. Sakura estaba a la espera de alguno de esos comentarios o intentos de conversación fallidos de Shao, pero nada llegó.

Giró la cabeza para observar a su amigo, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y el perfil en alto, con la vista vagante por las copas casi negras de los árboles. Respiraba pausadamente y arrastraba los pies, pateando piedritas y hojas secas. Saku sonrió al verlo tan concentrado. Probablemente, se dijo, tuviera algún asunto que analizar. Asunto que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella por el momento.

Nunca caminaban tan lentamente como aquella noche, pero era placentero hacerlo. Tardaron lo que parecieron años en llegar a la plaza, pero lo hicieron eventualmente. No muchos de su edad iban, más que nada había gente mayor. Los abuelos del pueblo y algunas parejas que no tenían hijos, o si los tenían, estaban en una universidad prestigiosa, lejos de allí.

—No ha venido demasiada gente hoy —sonrió Saku.

—No —suspiró él como única respuesta.

— ¿Por qué estás tan… taciturno? —carcajeó.

—Lo siento —sonrió él—, probablemente esté cansado.

En la otra punta de la plaza, se observaba la proyección en un enorme panel blanco como si hubiera sido del tamaño de un televisor. La gente parecía muñecos sentados sobre mantas, en sillas plegables o de pie, comprándole golosinas a Robert, quien estaba ahí todos los viernes.

A medida que se acercaban, el aroma a pasto cuidado y regado les llenaba los pulmones, desplazando ese olor extraño del motel. Saku cerró los ojos por un segundo para disfrutarlo, minutos antes de que alcanzaran su árbol. Un grueso tronco que se retorcía en ramas igual de fuertes, brindándoles un asiento que los volvía privilegiados. Efectivamente estaban proyectando una película de zombis que se arrancaban brazos de cartón remojados en salsa de tomate unos a otros.

Como era su costumbre, Sakura se acomodó en el tronco, mientras Shaoran iba por las palomitas de maíz que compartirían luego. Volvió al instante, se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga y se dispuso a disfrutar de un poco de humor morboso.

— ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! —una voz femenina los obligó a voltearse.

—Rika, hola —sonrió Saku, al tiempo que la recién llegada situaba un suave beso a modo de saludo en los labios de Shaoran.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era temprano, o lo que a todos les parecía temprano para un sábado. Sin embargo, a Saku le gustaba la mañana, por lo que despertaba a las ocho, se duchaba y desayunaba leyendo alguna novela. Sus padres aún dormían y el perro de la familia, un labrador, descansaba a sus pies mientras ella tomaba su café con leche. Leía historias de romances apasionados, aunque no reales, como divertimento mañanero.

Un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo levantar la mirada. Sonrió y dejó el libro y la taza de lado antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y dejar pasar a un relajado Shaoran.

—Buenos días —rió Saku—. ¿Te caíste de la cama?

—Claro que sí —exclamó él—. No, en realidad, vengo a buscarte.

— ¿Para qué? —lo miró confundida.

—Para que pasemos por la cafetería, ordenemos dos cafés para llevar y unos bollos, y partamos rumbo a la casa de anoche —recitó al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesada para garabatear algo en el anotador junto al teléfono.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sakura, asomándose sobre los hombros de Shao y sosteniéndose el cabello largo y ondulado con la mano.

—Dejo una nota para tu mamá, sino me va a matar. Aunque es tu culpa ser una irresponsable y no dejar avisos a tus padres de que te escapas conmigo cada vez que nos vamos —farfulló irguiéndose, completamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Saku lo miró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que él supo responder con éxito.

—Vamos —suspiró ella.

—Voy a buscar las llaves, te veo afuera —Shao salió por la puerta por la que había entrado antes de que Saku la cerrara.

Corrió al armario y tomó un abrigo pesado, pues hacía mucho frío según el servicio meteorológico. Se calzó un gorro de lana y salió por la puerta delantera con un bolso al hombro. En el mismo instante en que puso un pie en la vereda, Shao salió de la casa contigua, abrigado hasta los dientes. Saku se acercó al auto de Shaoran y esperó a que éste se sentara y estirara para poder sacarle la traba a la puerta.

Tras pasar por la cafetería y pedirse un importante desayuno, volvieron a emprender viaje, mucho más animados que la noche anterior. Saku no podía evitar pensar que quizás su amigo había imaginado cosas impropias en el instante en que ella lo había invitado al motel, pero sacudió la cabeza y espantó aquella idea. Iba tan despacio como la noche anterior, aunque más hablador y payaso, también. El paisaje era bellísimo, de un fuerte color maíz.

Era increíble que no hubiera absolutamente nada en tanto espacio, se dijo Saku con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El cielo estaba libre de nubes y el sol brillaba con fuerza, aunque hacía mucho frío, aun estando abrigados como estaban y tomando café caliente.

Shao bajó la velocidad de cuarenta a treinta para que su amiga pudiera observar un gran campo de girasoles que había aparecido a su lado. Él quería observar las flores, pero por algún motivo Sakura resultaba interesante esa mañana. Aún más que un enorme campo de gigantes girasoles. Tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz enrojecidas, mas los labios un tanto más pálidos de lo normal. Tenía la costumbre de abrazar los vasos de cartón de café con los dedos, para quitarse el frío que pudiera tener, algo que Shao encontraba adorable.

— ¿Estás viendo esto? —Preguntó en un suspiro que desprendió una bocanada de vapor— Es increíble.

—Sí —respondió él en un suspiro, volviendo la vista hacia el frente metros antes de que la calle de tierra se abriera hacia la casita.

Giró el volante a la izquierda y ambos empezaron a temblar por la calle rústica, repleta de piedras. El pasto se iba volviendo más alto a medida que se adentraban en el paisaje, casi llegando a la base de las ventanillas. Shao miró su reloj mientras avanzaba, la casa estaba más adentro de lo que él había creído, se dijo. Llegaron a destino y pararon el auto a pocos metros.

Se trataba de una casa de paredes blancas y techo de tejas color terracota. Un extraño musgo había manchado las paredes, la puerta de madera estaba roída por el tiempo y la falta de cuidado, y varias tejas faltaban, mientras que las demás estaban llenas de tierra.

—No creo que viva nadie aquí —soltó Saku tomando lo que le quedaba de café antes de dejar el vaso en el auto y bajar.

Caminó un par de pasos calentándose las manos con el aliento. El grueso pasto color maíz crujía, doblado en derredor a la casa. Shaoran cerró el auto en vano — ¿Quién podía robarle el auto en medio de la nada?— y la siguió de cerca.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban sucios, pero no rotos y una chimenea dejaba verse por la parte trasera. Era cilíndrica, como una casa de cuidador.

—Me gusta —declaró Shao , como si de él hubiera dependido todo tipo de decisión.

Saku se acercó un poco más y empujó la puerta de entrada. No había más que polvo acumulado sobre muebles.

—Shao , esto es perfecto —dejó salir una carcajada extasiada y maravillada.

—Le falta un poco de limpieza, me atrevo a decir —respondió él imitando el tono británico.

—Ve a buscar cosas para limpiar —dijo ella.

—No voy a dejarte aquí sola —rió él.

.

A la hora y media, estaban sacando del baúl una escoba, trapos, un balde y bidones de agua. Una de las cosas que Sakura disfrutaba, era la limpieza. Ella repetía siempre que a nadie le gustaba limpiar, sino ver limpio, pero Shao ponía las manos al fuego porque Saku adoraba eliminar suciedad. Lo hacía con demasiado entusiasmo y alegría, cosa que él no podía relacionar con la tarea.

—Esto podría ser lo que estábamos buscando, estimado Shaoran —sonrió Saku, mirando satisfecha como la más gruesa capa de polvo había sido eliminada y los muebles sólo requerían un poco de cera y paciencia, pero ya estaban limpios.

—Sí, siempre quise una casa en medio de la nada, sin agua potable ni comida. Pero reluciente —Sakura le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos, a lo que él le sacó la lengua.

—Un espacio —resumió ella tomando uno de los bidones de agua, dispuesta a baldear.

La única cosa que le había asignado a Shaoran, había sido limpiar las ventanas. Cosa que no estaba haciendo a la perfección, por más esfuerzo que ponía en ello.

Pronto se hicieron las tres de la tarde, y no habían almorzado, pero la casa estaba como nueva. No sólo se debía a las habilidades de Saku, sino también a que era diminuta. Según ella, "acogedora", pero Shao iba por "diminuta". Había una mesada de madera y un horno a leña. Una salamandra que serviría para calentar el ambiente. Un catre que tendrían que vestir con colchón y sábanas (las que estaban, se encontraban destruidas y podridas). Una pequeña mesa redonda con tres sillas, todo del más simple de los diseños, aunque de una buena y resistente madera; y por último, un modular con flores talladas evidentemente a mano, con platos y vasos que Sakura se había dedicado a lavar con los bidones de agua.

—Será nuestro sitio y no le podremos contar a nadie de él —dijo ella volteándose a mirar a Shao—. ¿De acuerdo?

Shaoran le sonrió y asintió. Aquel escape parecía hacerla sentir diferente, porque así se veía. Normalmente, Saku era meditabunda y callada, siempre generando esas lagunas por entre la conversación. Se perdía en libros, y aunque tenía amigos y pretendientes, parecía no notarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque Saku era justamente todo lo que a él no le gustaba, el tipo de persona que Shao solía evadir, desde que se había mudado al pueblo, no había podido evitar acercarse a ella y hablar de la vida y las estrellas. A veces, pasaban horas recostados en el patio trasero de la casa de Shaoran, mirando el cielo y fingiendo saber algo de él. Y aunque poco charlaban de ellos, sus vidas o sus problemas, era una compañía grata y que lo cobijaba de una forma extraña.

Quería contarle lo que pasaba en su casa, quería contarle sus problemas con Rika; también lo buena que era ésta última. Pero siempre tenía la sensación de que no tenían un lugar para compartir ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que tenían ese espacio, no tenía opción más que comenzar a abrirse a ella, y obligarla a que se abriera también.

— ¿Está todo bien? Te quedaste mudo y tú no eres mudo, Dios lo sabe —sonrió con rostro preocupado.

—Estaba pensando —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, podemos prender la salamandra y almorzar —justo a tiempo, su estómago cantó—, porque tengo algo de hambre.

Saku abrió su bolso y sacó un recipiente con sándwiches, dos vasos y una gaseosa, y los colocó todos en el centro de la pequeña mesa. Se sentó e invitó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo con un ademán. Tomó un sándwich y le dio un mordisco, pensativa.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó al tiempo que apoyaba un pie sobre la misma silla en la que estaba sentada.

— ¿Cómo va todo con qué?

Sakura torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—Estás de novio con una chica linda y agradable, a la cual no me dejaste tratar demasiado. Vives en una linda casa, tus padres y tu hermano te quieren… pero últimamente te veo algo cabizbajo —confesó dando un nuevo mordisco.

Durante un instante, Shao quiso preguntarle por qué no se miraba al espejo antes de criticar, pero era estúpido decir aquello cuando Saku no había preguntado nada malo. La verdad era que no tenía en claro por qué se sentía desanimado desde hacía unos días. No tenía ganas de ver a Rika, chica con la que tenía mucha química, con la que se podía conversar, ni ganas de pasar tiempo en la sala de juegos de su casa, matando agentes en algún videojuego.

—No lo sé —soltó.

—Pero lo pensaste —suspiró Saku, sirviéndoles a ambos gaseosa.

—Porque traté de buscar una respuesta que darte, no le busques la quinta pata al gato —exclamó molesto, no con ella, sino con él por no saber qué era lo que lo estaba molestando.

—Si te chocas con la respuesta, ¿vas a contármelo? —se atrevió Saku en voz baja.

—Claro que sí —sonrió él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría que dejaran review :D nos vemos en la próxima entrega besos :P**


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola hola, de nuevo yo por aqui, como han estado? espero que muy bien, paso a aclarar las dudas.**

**Esta es una historia que no es original de este fandon, sino sus protas tienen nombres reales, como notaron algunos en el cap anterior, pido mil disculpas por los errores, yo lo leo 2 veces antes de subirlo, pero se me puede pasar algun q otro nombre, las maldades del word no tienen limites por una coma o un guion no te cambian el nombre u.u**

**La adaptacion es de un fic original de FP de la autora Lumadiedo les dejo su perfil de wattpad donde ella esta actualmente:**

** : / / w w w . wattpad user / lumadiedo**

**En fin, aclarado eso, les dejo el cap, y espero q les guste. besos :D**

**Capitulo II**

—Te ves absolutamente preciosa —Tomoyo observaba a su amiga desde la cama.

Su cabello negro azabache artificial se extendía despeinado por sobre el acolchado floreado de Saku, quien se miraba al espejo retocando su maquillaje.

—Deberías vestirte —sonrió Sakura, volteándose para sonreírle a Tommy.

El cuerpo contorneado de Saku se lucía en un vestido largo y color natural, casi del tono de su piel. Una faja rosada le dibujaba una cintura estrecha y zapatos de altos tacones la volvían esbelta.

— ¿No estás un poco nerviosa? ¿Ni un poco? —un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Saku, pero Tommy no supo decir si se trataba de un rubor natural o producto de los cosméticos.

—Tommy, ¿por qué habría de estar nerviosa? —preguntó mientras volvía a acomodarse los grandes bucles castaños.

—No digo que tengas razones, es que te veo demasiado preocupada por esos rulos —carcajeó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a quitarse la blusa.

—La boda es en una hora, Tomoyo —rió incrédula— y soy dama de honor. Y, por si acaso no lo recuerdas, también tú. Deberías estar más lista que yo.

—Yo creo que estás así porque Shaoran te verá —Saku frunció el ceño, desentendida, y le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Tu primo no me quita el sueño —suspiró—. De acuerdo, te espero abajo —agregó luego de una última mirada a su reflejo para salir con el filo de la falda acariciando sus tobillos a cada paso.

Tomoyo se quitó la ropa y abrió el cierre de la funda de su vestido. Mientras se peinaba y pintaba, aún en ropa interior en su afán por no manchar la prenda, fruncía el ceño. Llevaba semanas deshilvanándose el cerebro para encontrar la forma de hacer que Saku pisara el palito y dijera que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shao. Pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Sakura era imposible, pero todos sabían que aquellos dos terminarían juntos a la larga, quisieran o no. Pese a que toda la familia de Shaoran tenía una buena relación con Rika —la novia de turno—, desde la madre de él hasta su mascota esperaban el momento en que se consumara el amor imaginario de Shao y su mejor amiga.

Abajo, Saku tomaba una gaseosa con sorbete, para que el maquillaje no se arruinara, con la vista fija en una revista que descansaba sobre la mesada. Pasó de hoja y carcajeó al ver el título de la nota: "¿Cómo seguir después de besar a tu mejor amigo?". Se relamió los labios y comenzó a leer el artículo por pura diversión. Los testimonios eran hilarantes y hasta deseó que Shao hubiera estado allí con ella para reírse juntos del asunto.

Las pisadas desde la escalera le indicaron que Tommy ya estaba lista para partir, y justo a tiempo también, aunque perfecta en su desorden. Tenía el cabello recogido sin demasiada finura, pero en ella se veía a la moda. Tenían el mismo vestido, sin embargo lo llevaban de modos extremamente diferentes.

— ¿Lista?

—Sólo me tomó veinte minutos —alardeó Tomoyo—. ¡Vamos que llegamos tarde!

Saku carcajeó llena de sarcasmo antes de tomar las llaves del auto y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

¿Era normal sudar de esa forma?, se preguntó Shao. Estaba vestido de gala, con un frac negro, y tenía la vista perdida en el predio. No sabía qué era que lo tenía tan inquieto. Probablemente el hecho de que era la primera boda a la que asistía, se dijo. Temía hacer algo mal y romper un adorno en el camino, se dijo. Pero sabía que ambas excusas eran baratas y falsas.

Estaba nervioso porque había hablado con su prima hacía un par de días y no sabía qué podía ocurrir tras esa conversación. Tomoyo era una chica… especial, además de poco discreta. Y para sumar a su desesperación, acababa de pasar toda una mañana con Saku, su más cercana amiga.

Una mano sutil y cálida le acarició el brazo de modo maternal.

— ¿Estás bien?, te veo afectado —giró la vista hacia Rika, quien le sonreía, y le devolvió la expresión.

—Estoy perfecto, sólo quiero que llegue Saku —soltó, pero al ver la expresión de su novia, terminó el discurso, de más está decir que de forma patética—. Quiero molestarla, porque no suele usar falda, entonces… —carcajeó.

Rika le sonrió con desgana y quitó la mano de su brazo.

Hacía dos años que estaba con ella, la relación más larga que había tenido. Era prácticamente perfecta y sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecho nunca. Nada le alcanzaba de Rika. Ese mediodía, ella se veía como una princesa, con un vestido celeste de tela ligera. Tenía los labios abultados por el maquillaje y los ojos parecían más grandes y deslumbrantes, pero Shao no estaba loco por ella. De hecho, desde hacía un tiempo, no sentía pasión alguna. Sí disfrutaba de muchas cosas, pero no estaba enfermo por nada… y la verdad era que le gustaba tener una que otra obsesión que añorar a la distancia.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestros asientos? —le sonrió a Rika al escucharla y asintió.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hacia un hermoso altar de madera repleto de flores blancas, en donde un cura regordete y de baja estatura se preparaba para hablar a los presentes y casar a los novios. Por el sudor en su frente, podía decirse que no era adepto a hablar en público.

Su novia permanecía abrazada a su brazo izquierdo y miraba a su alrededor con fascinación, probablemente imaginándose a sí misma en un gran vestido blanco. Shao sonrió al verla tan perdida y en su mundo. Con diecinueve años, podía decir con seguridad que no iba a ser él quien la esperara al fin del camino de pétalos.

Ya había bastante gente sentada en sus puestos y a la derecha se podía observar a una banda de cuerdas ensayando los últimos retoques para la perfección absoluta.

—Te ves bien, feo —una voz burlona lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, logrando que volteara a ver.

— ¡Saku, hola! Te ves preciosa —parecía sacada de un libro para niños, se dijo Shao.

Con el cabello recogido con gracia y bucles en cascada por sobre sus hombros, un maquillaje tan natural como la misma Saku, el vestido abultado y las sandalias altas, Sakura parecía una verdadera Cenicienta en el baile. Incluso la capa de tela gruesa que la resguardaba del frío le quedaba pintada. No quería creer cosas que no eran, pero sus pómulos parecían más sonrosados que de costumbre y sus ojos más brillantes.

Shao se relamió sin saber realmente que decir y le sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Me da algo de vergüenza estar tan disfrazada.

—Te ves como una princesa, no te preocupes —añadió Rika, a lo que Saku la miró como si jamás hubiera notado su presencia.

—Gracias, Rika —le sonrió también, aunque aquel precioso rubor había desaparecido. Quizás la luz se había opacado con una nube.

—De nada. Es increíble que tus padres hayan decidido casarse a los… ¿Cuántos años tienen de pareja?

—Veintiuno —contestó.

—No hay edad para gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amas a tu pareja, ¿cierto, Shao? —Rika se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios de su novio.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —respondió éste.

No por nada en especial, no había apartado los ojos del rostro de su mejor amiga durante aquella secuencia y, por extraño que fuera, era la primera vez que la notaba incómoda ante un beso de él con cualquier chica que tocara en suerte.

—Bien… creo que debo ir a mi puesto. Ya saben, dama de honor —carcajeó suavemente antes de marcharse a buscar probablemente a su madre.

— ¿En dónde debemos sentarnos nosotros? —quiso saber Rika.

—Yo soy padrino —sonrió él—, así que debo dejarte sola por un rato, pero luego de todo esto seré todo tuyo.

Besó los labios de Rika y marchó en busca del padre de Saku, quien estaba, de seguro, jugando a las cartas con los tíos de su mejor amiga en la tienda en la que debía cambiarse.

.

Las estrellas decoraban un cielo negro azulado y la fiesta aún no acababa. Los padres de Saku ya se habían ido, pues sus vuelos habían sido reservados para un par de horas después de la ceremonia. Una semana y media de luna de miel. Una semana y media…

Shao sacudió la cabeza, no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la luna de miel de los padres de Saku. Al pensar en ella, sus ojos la buscaron entre el gentío, aún mientras bailaba con Rika. Con su novia había danzado toda la tarde, pero con Sakura no había compartido siquiera el vals.

—Amor, ¿has visto a Saku? —preguntó preocupado al no ver a su amiga por ningún lugar.

—No —contestó ella con aire de preocupación, también—. Ve a buscarla, tú la conoces, sabes a donde podría ir.

— ¿Segura de que no te molesta? —Shao detuvo sus pies y la observó atentamente, a lo que ella rió.

—Amor, eres su mejor amigo. Ve; de todas formas, he bailado tanto que me duelen los pies.

Shaoran le besó los labios y comenzó a dar vueltas por el tablado al aire libre, pero no encontró a Saku en ningún rincón. Más exaltado, se detuvo a unos pasos de la pista de baile y pensó con fuerza. Por inercia, giró la cabeza y miró hacia la derecha. Al ver una figura femenina en un vestido color natural, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió. Saku se encontraba lejos, en el límite de la propiedad —que era gigante— y, desde en donde se encontraba Shao, parecía una muñequita de torta. Estaba apoyada contra la baranda que la separaba de una extensión de pasto verde ajena. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y el vestido le ondeaba como en una película.

Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Le tomaría al menos tres o cuatro minutos, pero no la había visto más de eso durante todo el evento, y estar apartados del mundo por un rato sabía mejor de antemano que llamarla hasta el tumulto de invitados danzantes.

Shaoran apoyó los codos en el barandal al tiempo que Saku cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire, disfrutando del aroma a pasto húmedo. Desde donde estaban, no se oía más que una música distante mientras la brisa fresca del invierno le daba vuelo a sus ropas y los hacía sentir un escalofrío en la columna.

—No deberías irte así sin más —pronunció, feliz de no tener que hablar más fuerte que en un murmullo para ser oído.

—Lo siento —dijo Saku, sorbiendo la nariz—, necesitaba alejarme de los invitados.

Shao la miró por un segundo en el que apreció la máscara de pestañas corrida debajo de sus ojos cerrados y los labios enrojecidos. Sonrió e imitó la posición que su amiga había adoptado.

—Tampoco deberías llorar sin avisarme a mí —dejó escapar suavemente en medio de una sonrisa.

Saku carcajeó levemente y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se relamía la boca paspada. Entre sus manos tenía una de las flores que su madre le había obligado guardar de su buqué. El cabello castaño, el cual seguía transformado en perfectos bucles aunque algo desarmado, cayó con sensuales movimientos cuando ella bajó la cabeza para mirar con atención la flor que tenía entre los dedos.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa? —amplió la sonrisa Shao, mirándola jugar con los pétalos blancos.

—No es nada —suspiró Saku—. Estupideces de chicas.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta y apoyó la espalda en el barandal, con la vista en la gente y las luces de colores. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sakura con picardía.

—Vamos —fingió cansancio cabeceando hacia la entrada.

Saku levantó la vista y le clavó una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¿A dónde? —pese a estar preguntando, se despegó del barandal y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Shaoran, quien caminaba muy decidido hacia su clásico— ¿Ahora? Pero…

—No te preocupes, le mandarás a Rika un mensaje de texto en el auto —explicó un relajadísimo Shao.

— ¿No se va a enojar Rika si te vas conmigo y la dejas sola? —preguntó Sakura, deteniendo sus pasos y mirándolo dubitativa.

Shaoran la miró por sobre el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada. Sacó el manojo de llaves del bolsillo interno del saco y los meció frente a su nariz. Saku miró hacia la fiesta, que continuaba, y volvió a fijar la vista en él con aire amenazante.

—Si llegas a tener problemas con Rika por esto, no será mi culpa. Que quede claro.

Tomó el vestido con ambas manos y levantó la falta lo suficiente como para poder caminar viendo sus pies..

No iba a admitirlo, pero el viaje en auto hasta su lugar secreto era bastante escalofriante. No había un alma en el camino, ni tampoco luces. El único sonido que podía oírse era el que producían ellos mismos: el auto, sus respiraciones pausadas y algún que otro comentario. Ya le había mandado el mensaje a Rika y le había pedido perdón mil veces, aunque Shaoran no lo iba a saber nunca.

Al cabo de media hora, un poco menos, Shao entró por el camino de tierra hasta los brotes doblados que formaban un círculo alrededor de su lugar. Bajaron tranquilos y escucharon atentamente, por si cualquier ruido hacía acto de presencia… pero nada. Entraron, Saku primero, y él se encargó de prender las mil y un velas que ella había llevado.

Tras acomodarse con un té en mano sobre la cama, Shaoran la ametralló con la mirada.

—Dime qué te sucede —ordenó antes de dar un sorbo que le calentó el sistema.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, tras imitarlo.

—Estoy sola y mis padres se van de luna de miel. Hasta ellos están viviendo una historia de amor adolescente. Supongo que me dio un ataque de sentimentalismo… ya se irá solo —Shao torció el gesto.

— ¿Quieres ir a correr afuera? —preguntó, cómo quien descubriera el resultado de una complicada ecuación.

— ¡Hombre loco, hace frío! —rió risueña.

—Te quitará los pesares, confía en mí —pidió entregándole a su amiga la sonrisa más ganadora que tenía.

A los minutos, ambos se encontraban afuera, parados en la puerta de la casita. Shao fue el primero en empezar a correr a la velocidad que le permitían las piernas, provocando en Saku un sonrojo de vergüenza ajena. Dispuesta a congelarse por su mejor amigo, se quitó la capa que la cubría y se tomó la falda con ambas manos antes de empezar a correr hasta sentir que se le soltaban las piernas de sus engranajes.

Tenía razón, se dijo, se sentía excelente. Sentía que podía volar. El viento corría rápido y frío contra su cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio. De repente, un dolor intenso se apoderó de su pierna, haciéndola caer al suelo y chillar. Shaoran detuvo su carrera y fue hacia donde ella se retorcía.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado.

—Demonios… —gimió— es un calambre. No puedo mover la pierna.

Sin responderle, Shao la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta dentro de la casa, en donde hacía calor gracias al fuego encendido tanto en las velas como en el horno a leña. La recostó en la cama y se sentó a los pies de ésta, antes de levantarle la falda sin preámbulos.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Saku escandalizada.

—Saku… ¿en serio? —Respondió con cansada incredulidad— Dime cual es la pierna.

Sakura señalo la pierna doliente segundos antes de que su mejor amigo se sentara frente ella y posara sus manos sobre la piel fría de su gemelo tenso.

La piel de Saku era tan suave como podía ser y sus músculos poco entrenados eran maleables. Podía hincar sus dedos en ellos y arrastrarla hacia él, si quería. Cosa que no pasaba. Pese a las barreras impuestas en su mente bajo el cartel de "Prohibido: mejor amiga", los ojos alternaban entre el rostro sonrojado de ella y la pierna que se perdía entre capas y capas de gasa color crema.

Había llegado a la rodilla y tenía que volver al tobillo por medio de masajes rigurosos, sin embargo, tras sus parpados se pintaba una escena completamente diferente. El muslo de la pierna derecha de Saku se vislumbraba por las primeras tramas solitarias de tela y un impulso que le nacía desde el estómago, lo invitaba a seguir por la carne desnuda bajo el vestido.

Frenó su imaginación y volvió a concentrarse en el dolor de Sakura y los masajes que le estaba aplicando a su pierna. Cada vez que tocaba un punto doloroso, ella se arqueaba y hacía una mueca que podía pasar por una de placer tranquilamente. Era imposible mirarla y no querer acariciar su cuerpo en toda su extensión.

Nuevamente un cartel de prohibido apareció en su mente. No quería nada con ella, era su mejor amiga. Jamás la había besado, no como a sus otras amigas mujeres. Nunca se habían deseado ni tocado un solo cabello. No podía arruinar eso.

Además, claro, ella lo rechazaría y dejaría de hablar con él por el resto de la eternidad. No quería que eso sucediera, por más… apetitoso que se viera el panorama.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rostro de Saku se relajó, aunque su pecho seguía elevándose y descendiendo con una velocidad mayor a la usual. Mientras Shao miraba el rostro de pintura corrida de su amiga, ella mantenía los ojos cafés fijos en las manos que habían dejado de masajear, para acariciar suavemente.

Ya no sólo desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, sino que le había sacado las sandalias y había proseguido a atender a la planta del pie.

Debía soltarla, tenía que retirar las manos de sobre su cuerpo, pero no quería. Además, ella no estaba objetando en lo más mínimo. Podía oírla respirar cada vez de forma más tranquila y sentir su perfume de rosas cosquilleando bajo su nariz.

Se paró de golpe, sobresaltándola y logrando que se sentara en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó extrañada.

—Creí ver un insecto. ¿Quieres volver? —Saku bajó las piernas de la cama y se calzó el zapato que le faltaba antes de apagar una de las velas más cercanas.

—Volvamos —contestó.

Sabía que no podía presionar a Shao. Lo que sea que lo había molestado, debía haber sido mucho más grande que un insignificante insecto.

Shao estacionó en su garaje, en la casa contigua a la de Sakura y se recostó en el asiento, abrumado por lo que acababa de pasarle.

— ¿Seguro de que está todo bien? —preguntó ella al segundo que abría la puerta del acompañante para bajar.

—Seguro —dijo él, aunque sin mirarla.

Saku bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero antes de llegar notó que no había oído como Shao se bajaba.

Se volteó y lo observó aún sentado en el asiento del conductor, pensativo. Suspiró mirando a ambos lados y deshizo sus pasos hasta el coche, aunque esta vez del lado izquierdo. Shaoran bajó la ventanilla y la miró sorprendido al tiempo que Saku se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—La casa es grande… ¿te molestaría quedarte conmigo por algunas noches? No quiero quedarme sola.

Un mar de posibilidades se detuvo antes de colisionar contra la costa de los pensamientos de Shaoran en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—Claro. No hay problema… —respondió subiendo la ventanilla, para luego bajar del auto.

**-o-**

**Bueno otro capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen review con su opinion, asi crecemos entre todos besos :D hasta el proximo capitulo :D**

**bueno ahora dejo las respuestas de los reviews de el cap pasado:**

**Ale0104: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y espero seguir teniéndote por estos lados. y rika, bueno rika es especial :)**

**S-nury: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y espero seguir teniéndote por estos lados. Lo de las abreviaciones de los nombres, tu no llamas a tu mejor amigo Juan Carlos o si? lo llamas juan o carlos, o seguramente Juanca. es una cosa q me gusta, las abreviaciones, peor respeto tu opinión :D**

**kinesukikinomoto: gracias por los halagos, y por seguir la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo.**

**guest: como ya explique arriba, son errores míos, en la adaptación de la historia a este fandom.**


	3. Capitulo III

**Buenas a todos! Mil disculpas a todos por la demora! semanas dificiles en la escuela! pero ya terminaron, voy a procurar subir un capitulo por domingo, pero si no puedo, sera cada dos semanas!**

**la adaptacion de esta historia viene de FP de la autora lumadiedo les dejo su perfil de wattpad:**

**(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (borrando los parentesis y los espacios**

**Recuerden que un review le da mas fuerza al animo del autor a subir los caps, y ponerle mas empeño en realizar los fics, porfa dejen su opinion al final de cada capitulo! :D**

**en fin! gracias por leer, disfruten!**

**Capitulo III**

Shaoran estiró la mano y comenzó a tantear sin abrir los ojos. Halló lo que lo molestaba sobre el suelo, sonando y sonando. Abrió la tapa de su celular y levantó pesadamente sus parpados para ver quién lo llamaba. Al leer la pantalla, suspiró y se sentó en el sillón en el que se había quedado dormido. Había un sol increíble bañando la sala de estar y se oía el repiqueteo de la ducha del piso superior sobre su cabeza.

El celular en su mano había dejado de sonar, pero Shao tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la comunicación estaba abierta.

Se llevó el auricular al oído al tiempo que se refregaba los ojos.

— ¿Amor? —saludó con voz ronca y pastosa.

— ¿En dónde se supone que estás? —Shaoran abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Rika jamás le había hablado mal en todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntos.

—En la casa de Saku —contestó él—. ¿Pasó algo?

Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que la oyó tragar y suspirar. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, consultó su reloj de muñeca. Era relativamente temprano, se dijo.

—Necesito que tengamos una charla, Shaoran —el aludido enarcó una ceja, aun sabiendo que ella no podía verlo—. Pasa por mi casa después de levantarte.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cortó la comunicación dejando a Shao desconcertado y algo molesto. Él no había hecho nada para que ella se ofendiera, ni tampoco era un niño al que Rika pudiera darle órdenes. Arrojó el celular sobre el sillón y se refregó el rostro con las manos. Se puso de pie al tiempo que tronaba sus huesos al estirarse, y caminó hacia la cocina, en donde le pegó una notita a Saku en la puerta de la heladera. Cuando escuchó como el agua cesaba de correr, supo que tenía que irse si no quería quedarse hablando con su amiga. Salió por la puerta trasera y saltó la cerca que separaba las casas para entrar a la propia.

Sus padres, aparentemente, no estaban. Subió, se duchó velozmente y se vistió de forma automática. Tenía el cerebro aún dormido, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción que cambiarse e ir a por Rika. Le molestaba que ella hubiera adoptado voz de mando en lugar de su regular tono dulce y cariñoso. También tenía algo de intriga por saber de qué se trataba la charla.

Una vez que se hubo despierto, corrió a comer algo a la cocina antes de salir en busca de su novia. Con el auto, llegó en seguida a la casa de ésta, quién esperaba sentada en el porche de su casa.

Shaoran bajó del auto y se acercó a ella, quien lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios a modo de saludo en cuando Rika se encontró de pie.

—Entremos, no hay nadie —Shaoran no le dijo nada, pero su nuevo autoritarismo comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

Lo condujo hasta la cocina, en donde se sentó sobre la mesada y lo arrastró por la manga del suéter, hasta dejarlo parado entre sus piernas.

—Hazme el amor ahora, aquí mismo.

— ¿Qué? Rika, si tus padres llegan… Además, creí que estabas enfadada conmigo, que querías tener una charla.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó ella, tomando con fuerza a su novio por el cuello de la camisa— Demuéstrame que soy más importante que ella. Resigna todo tu día para estar conmigo y muestra que me quieres.

Shaoran sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de Rika para que aflojara la presión de sus dedos. Ella hizo puchero al tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban, a lo que él respondió besando suave en los labios y posando las manos ahora sobre las rodillas de su novia.

—No estés celosa de Saku —sonrió peinando el cabello de Rika hacia atrás—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, es igual de sexual que una maceta para mí —susurró dando un nuevo beso en sus labios.

Tenía que repetirse aquello hasta el cansancio. "Saku es tan sexual como una maceta".

—No puede ser cierto. Sakura es muy bonita y tú la miras de ese modo especial…

—Es como una hermana. Además, si es por ser linda o fea, tú eres un monumento a la belleza —Rika sonrió y dejó que Shao acariciara su cabello por naturaleza.

—Lo siento, trato de que no me afecte… pero a veces me pone celosa toda la atención que le das a Saku —suspiró.

—Lamento ponerle tanta atención —mintió Shaoran—. Ahora —carraspeó—, ¿qué decías de tener sexo en la cocina?

— ¡Shaoran, mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento! —se escandalizó Rika, a lo que él rió.

.

Sakura bajó las escaleras del porche tras cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave. Con Shao en la casa de Rika —eso decía la nota que había encontrado en el refrigerador— y Tommy en la casa de su casi novio, no tenía muchos lugares a los que ir.

A sus pies estaba el periódico, y al verlo se decidió por ir al cine. No era algo nuevo ir sola a alguna función, cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Se sentó en el escalón y comenzó a ver qué films se proyectaban en el cine local y a qué horarios.

Dejó el periódico a su derecha y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia el centro, que no quedaba muy lejos. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la campera, caminó en medio del frío hasta la puerta del cine. No había casi nadie, lo cual era muy normal un sábado por la mañana. La gente normal no iba hasta después de las dos de la tarde.

Se acercó al mostrador y golpeó la ventanilla para llamar la atención del empleado, quien estaba leyendo una revista de modo muy concentrado.

—Disculpa —el chico asintió sin levantar la cabeza—. ¡Disculpa! —insistió golpeando con más fuerza el vidrio.

El chico de ojos celestes casi grises la miró molesto.

—Tranquila, ¿y si estaba leyendo algo importante? —preguntó, acomodándose en su silla.

— ¿Estabas leyendo algo importante? —contestó Saku, arqueando una ceja.

—No —sonrió el muchacho—, pero podría haberlo estado haciendo. ¿Para qué te doy entrada?

—Para "La chica de la capa roja", la función que está empezando ahora —tomó dinero del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de jean y se lo entregó por debajo del vidrio.

—Estarás tú sola en la sala. ¿No te vas a asustar? —bromeó, a lo que Saku exclamó un sonoro y dramático "Pff".

—Soy la dueña y señora del terror —el chico de cabello largo y plateado le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Disfruta la película.

—Gracias. Presta más atención a los clientes, la próxima.

Mientras se alejaba, Sakura se preguntaba si podía catalogarse a aquella charla como "coquetear". No era buena en la materia, o al menos eso creía, pero tenía la sensación de que él le había respondido con un dejo de flirteo. Sonrió como una tonta, divertida por el hecho de haberse hecho la interesante frente a un desconocido, antes de comprar palomitas de maíz y agua en la golosinería. Entró en la sala, la cual como bien había dicho el chico de la boletería, estaba vacía. Subió los escalones y bufó por la música barata que se escuchaba por los parlantes. Se sentó en la última de todas las filas, en el asiento del medio, justo cuando el celular le vibró en el bolsillo delantero.

.

Era despreciable, se dijo. Una mala persona, por sobre todas las cosas: un mal novio. Le había mentido a Rika descaradamente, le había dicho que para él Saku era lo mismo que un cactus para su masculinidad, pero no era cierto. Por lo menos no lo era desde hacía varias horas. Sabía que no tenía nada que decirle a su mejor amiga, porque habían hablado de todo la noche anterior, pero tenía ganas de verla.

Tantas ganas tenían que, actuando como el peor novio de la historia de la humanidad, tras prometerle a Rika que no la iba a ver ese día, acababa de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Sakura. Sólo quería saber qué estaba haciendo, se dijo. Pero después se reprochó que aquello era una mentira aún peor que las que había dicho durante toda la mañana.

Saku le contestó de inmediato _"Escuchando mala música a la espera de que empiece 'La chica de la capa roja." _Tan mal novio era, que lo primero que hizo después de leer el mensaje, fue responderle:

"_Guárdame un asiento. Voy para allá."_

Lo lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no podía hacer exactamente lo que Rika quería todo el tiempo. Si tenía ganas de ver a su mejor amiga, la vería. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y se subió al auto. La blonda le había dicho que tenía una merienda con sus amigas por el cumpleaños de una de ellas, así que no tenía por qué enterarse de que él pretendía pasar todo el tiempo libre del día con Saku.

Estacionó en el aparcamiento de junto al cine y, tras recibir el ticket, se acercó a la ventanilla en donde un muchacho alternaba la vista entre el frente y una revista. Cuando lo vio acercarse, dejó de lado lo que leía y puso su mejor sonrisa de vendedor.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Una para la función de _La chica de la capa roja_ que acaba de comenzar —dijo sacando el dinero.

—Vas a estar solo con una chica muy linda —carcajeó.

—Es mi mejor amiga —suspiró con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ah… ¿de casualidad tiene novio? —preguntó el chico, alcanzándole la entrada que acababa de imprimirse.

—Sí —contestó por inercia, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza—. No, no. No. Está soltera.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió chico.

Shao le sonrió un tanto irritado mientras se alejaba guardando la billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Sakura estaba sumamente concentrada en la pantalla, aunque para nada asustada. Shaoran, por su lado, no dejaba de moverse de manera inquieta. Parecía esperar que en cualquier momento entrara su padre por la puerta y lo castigara por hacer algo indebido. Ella comía palomitas de maíz con una tranquilidad mecánica.

—Si no te quedas quieto —dijo sin despegar la vista de la película—, haré que te quedes quieto.

Shao torció el gesto y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—La película es aburrida —mintió. La realidad era que no estaba concentrado en el film, por lo que asumía que era lo suficientemente aburrida como para no llamarle la atención.

—Eso dices por no haber visto ni diez minutos seguidos de ella —suspiró Saku.

—Tu yo taciturno me enferma —respondió Shao en el mismo tono, aunque con una sonrisa queriendo escapar por sus labios.

—Tú me enfermas —dijo antes de llevarse más palomitas a la boca, sin dejar de ver la capa roja entre la nieve blanca.

Él, repentinamente animado, se acercó al oído de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa traviesa y sopló en él. Frente a esta grave ofensa, Sakura lo miró con el más profundo de los odios y le arrojó un puñado de palomitas en la cara.

— ¡Deja de molestarme!

—Deja de fingir que esta película es divertida —carcajeó galantemente.

Saku se acercó violentamente hasta tocarle la punta de la nariz con la propia para lanzarle una mirada ceñuda.

—Déjame ver la película en paz —susurró.

De inmediato una ola de calor le subió a Shaoran por el cuerpo y se sintió lleno de vergüenza. ¿O era adrenalina? Tal vez sólo hacía calor en el cine. Se alejó de súbito y se puso de pie, a lo que Saku lo miró desconcertada, olvidando cualquier ceño fruncido ensayado.

—Lo lamento —soltó él, antes de voltearse para darle la espalda y tratar de recuperar la compostura.

—Shao, estaba bromeando —dijo Sakura con dulzura, poniéndose de pie.

La película seguía corriendo y el sonido de decenas de parlantes explotaba y explotaba. Se sintió tentado a voltearse cuando el cartón de palomitas se oyó rodar por el suelo. Más aún, cuando varias eran pisadas, crujiendo bajo un par de pies livianos.

Sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Aquello no era una buena señal, debía hablar con el encargado de la sala para que bajara la calefacción, era evidente que estaba muy alta.

Saku apoyó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro y la movió a modo de caricia por su espalda. Shao giró un poco la cabeza para observar su expresión preocupada y supo que quería besarla. En ese momento, con palomitas por todas sus ropas, quería besar a su mejor amiga. Estaban tan cerca, las manos delicadas de Saku le acariciaban el cuerpo y su perfume femenino llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Era oficial, algo estaba terminantemente mal con él. Pero, ¿por qué? Saku seguía igual que hacía un mes, que hacía un año… ¿por qué ahora la encontraba atractiva?

—Estoy bien, me mareé, pero ya estoy bien —balbuceó, alejándola.

—La película no es tan buena como para que me quede, ¿prefieres ir a otro lado?

Shao pensó, pero no quería nada en especial. Excepto, claro, plantar un beso en un par de labios completamente prohibidos.

— ¿Has comprado ya los regalos de navidad? —preguntó sonriéndole con ternura.

—No —respondió ella pensativa—, lo he olvidado. Y faltan días para noche buena…

—Podríamos ir a comprar ahora, los locales están abiertos de seguro —volvió a sonreír.

Saku sonrió antes de que ambos salieran de la sala, ella primero, por supuesto. Shao observó a su amiga, mientras ésta tiraba las palomitas de maíz y buscaba algo en su cartera —probablemente un brillo labial, se dijo—. Era una chica bonita, no iba a negarlo, pero no poseía una belleza exótica ni arrebatadora como para tentarlo a quebrar algo tan sagrado como su amistad. Su cuerpo no era esbelto ni delgado, aunque no era para nada desagradable. Para nada…

— ¿Por qué estás mirándome el trasero? —rió ella, desconcertada.

— ¿Qué? —Despertó— Lo siento, tenía la mente en blanco, no estaba mirando nada —carcajeó, pero era inútil intentar disimular.

En el rostro de Saku pudo leer que no le había convencido la respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó callada y continuó con la tarea de pintarse los labios antes de salir. Azorado, Shao se volteó, decidido a obligarse a no mirar a su _mejor amiga_ de esa manera. En cuanto le dio la espalda, deseó no haberlo hecho. No desde muy lejos, se acercaba un animoso muchacho de ojos claros, el mismo que lo había atendido en la boletería.

En un reflejo, deseó tener la autoridad suficiente como para voltearse y besar a Sakura… pero no la tenía. Dejó que el depredador se acercara a la presa indefensa, sin hacer nada.

—Hola, disculpa —Saku se volteó de inmediato en cuando el chico posó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Olvidé pagarte? —él sonrió.

—No, no. Sólo quería decirte que hacía tiempo no veía a una chica tan bonita como tú. Creí que debías saber que no pasas desapercibida —mientras el muchacho pronunciaba una palabra tras la otra, a Shaoran se le desfiguraba el rostro, mientras que a Saku se le encendía—. ¿Te molesto mucho si te pido que me digas tu nombre?

—Sakura —respondió ella, perdiendo toda la personalidad que tenía para volverse una idiota, se dijo Shao.

¡¿Cómo había pasado eso?! ¡El niñato había llegado con una frase más que ensayada y se la había puesto a comer de la palma de su mano en menos de un minuto! Shaoran estaba por demás indignado, iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Saku. Ella tenía que saber que existían tales personajes mentirosos y aprovechadores. Y él no iba a permitir que ella le diera su teléfono por nada del mundo. En cuanto se lo pidiera, cosa que probablemente haría, él le encajaría el puño a la perfección en su rostro. No importaba lo que tuviera que quebrar para que encastraran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Tan hermoso como quien lo porta —sonrió con esa estúpida cara de ángel caído.

—Gracias por el halago —correspondió la sonrisa una sonrojada Sakura.

—No hay de qué, es merecido —ahí venía la pregunta, se dijo Shao, preparando el derechazo—. Bueno,… que tengas un buen día.

Ambos, Saku y Shao, se quedaron estáticos, aunque con diferentes expresiones. Por un lado, ella sonreía como tonta mientras la espalda del boletero se empequeñecía. Shaoran, por el otro, estaba aún más indignado que antes, con un increíble rostro de desconcierto, ira y horror.

—Es sorprendente que aún queden caballeros en este mundo tan corrompido —suspiró Saku antes de guardar su brillo de labios en la cartera.

Shao estaba en tal estado iracundo y de shock, que se limitó a seguir a su amiga por la vereda en silencio y mirando hacia adelante con un rostro que rezaba "quien se acerque, tema por su integridad física". Claro que su mejor amiga estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

.

Tommy había llegado, se había servido té con leche y había osado tocar el pastel de manzanas que Saku había preparado para Shao como agradecimiento por acompañarlo en sus compras, aun cuando ella había parado en todas y cada una de las vidrieras del centro. Al bajar las escaleras —había ido a buscar su celular, que había olvidado en su habitación—, Sakura la había encontrado comiendo muy tranquila de su pastel. Sin decirle nada, comenzó a pelar las manzanas para uno nuevo que le llevaría a su mejor amigo.

—Eres la mejor pastelera del universo —gimió exageradamente una glotona Tomoyo.

—Gracias, pero se suponía que ese pastel era para tu primo —rió llena de sarcasmo.

—Yo soy más importante —aseguró, pero Saku no dijo nada—. ¿Cómo va todo?

La castaña detuvo su tarea y se volteó a ver a Tommy.

—Extraño —concluyó tras buscar la palabra indicada—. Shaoran está extraño conmigo… el otro día lo atrapé mirándome el trasero. Él dijo que no lo estaba haciendo, pero yo no soy tonta. Y está distante, ya casi no habla cuando está conmigo.

Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír sin contestarle, pero la cara de preocupación de su amiga logró despertar el ser sensible en su interior.

—Luego de comerme tu pastel, voy a pasar un rato a saludarlo, ¿quieres que hable con él?

—No… Sí, pero sin tu falta de delicadeza. Siempre terminas por contar las cosas como no son y dejándome a mí para recoger los platos rotos.

—Jamás he roto tus platos —exclamó indignada. Saku rodó los ojos y volvió a pelar manzanas verdes.

—En fin, no importa. Si hablas con él, no vayas diciendo "Saku dijo que bla, bla, bla". Ve por ti y como tú.

—Siguiendo tu consejo, ¿no deberías ir tú solita a hablar de cómo te miraba el trasero? —Tommy solía divertirse mucho a costa de Saku y Shao.

Según ella, ambos vivían en una hilarante negación desde que se habían conocido, y no podía evitar molestarlos cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos.

—Calla. Él no me cuenta esas cosas a mí. Te las cuenta a ti —la fulminó con la mirada—. Limítate a averiguar qué demonios le pasa —dijo en voz baja, cortando las manzanas peladas con una innecesaria violencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.

**Bueno si llegaste hasta aqui, muchas gracias, y espero que te haya gustado! deja un review con tu opinion :D y nos leemos la proxima saludos! :D**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Holaaaaaa como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno, otra semana mas, y aqui esta otro capitulo :P**

**Espero que les este gustando la historia hasta aqui, y q la sigan leyendo.**

**Les recuerdo (pautas de la autora original) que es una adaptacion de un fic de lumadiedo les dejo su perfil de wattpad:**

**(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (sin los parentesis y los espacios)**

**Capitulo IV**

Las luces trepaban por las columnas de madera como una enredadera interminable que continuaba por las vigas del centro. Los colores no salían de los naranjas y rojos, dándole a cada espacio una sensación cálida, pese al frío que helaba el exterior. El gran salón principal del pueblo estaba repleto de muérdagos y granas que pendían de tanzas atadas a las altas vigas. Ya todos estaban allí, damas en altos tacones y vestidos elegantes, y hombres en trajes negros.

Un gran tapado de pana color chocolate cubría el cuerpo mientras caminaba sola por una calle iluminada, aunque desierta. Se le había hecho tarde, había pasado demasiado tiempo eligiendo qué ponerse, maquillándose, peinándose… Y había terminado por usar un viejo vestido de su madre. Había tenido muchas ganas de que Shao pasara por ella, pero claro estaba que no podía hacerle eso a Rika. Tommy tenía una cita para la noche, por ende no podía acompañarla.

Los zapatos le dificultaban caminar por los adoquines, que aunque pintorescos, eran poco prácticos. Subió los escalones de piedra y se encontró con aquel espectacular paraíso de vino espumante y música de orquesta en vivo. Su aliento cálido empañó la puerta de cristal y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a aquellos en los que venía pensando. Shao y Rika se veían de ensueño, ella llevaba un vestido largo de color rosado y el cabello recogido. Él no llevaba nada especial, como era su costumbre, pero se veía completamente apuesto. Un retorcijón en su vientre la llevó a torcer el gesto. Qué extraña sensación, se dijo. Cuando se iba a preguntar a qué se debía, una mano sacudiéndose le llamó la atención. Tommy se veía como una estrella, con un vestido negro de mangas largas, pero falda corta y unos zapatos que hacían ver interminables a sus piernas.

Saku sonrió en respuesta y ajustó el gorro de invierno que llevaba para no congelarse las orejas en el camino. Empujó la puerta y dejó que los tacones anunciaran su entrada, aunque la suave música los tapara con elegancia. Sakura se quitó los guantes mientras saludaba a Tommy, quien se había acercado para saludar. Antes de que pudiera sacarse el gorro, unos fuertes y venosos brazos la apresaron por la cintura antes de levantarla en el aire, prohibiéndole respirar.

— ¿Cómo está la segunda chica más linda del mundo? —La castaña sintió un puño hundiéndose en su estomago, aunque nadie la había golpeado.

—Shao, Rika, hola —saludó desabrochando el grueso saco.

— ¿Viniste sola? —Una sospecha de culpabilidad inundó a Shao sin motivo alguno—. Creí que vendrías con una cita.

Saku rió quitándose el gorro para que su largo cabello cayera en livianas ondas, de apariencia natural. Su flequillo corrido hacia atrás dejaba ver su rostro por completo, tan fresco como siempre, decorado por una sonrisa repleta de ironía. Tommy se apresuró a arrancarle el saco, revelando una espalda descubierta y un escote con forma de corazón en un vestido de un rojo tan carmesí como el de los labios de Sakura.

Shaoran carraspeó y odió a Saku por usar ese corto vestidito al cuerpo.

—Creo —dijo tras balbucear— que hoy comparten el puesto, ustedes dos —aunque las sonrisas de la castaña y Tommy se habían visto sinceras, sabía que iba a tener que compensar a Rika por ese comentario.

—Lo dudo —carcajeó Sakura—, Rika siempre se ve como una estrella de cine, jamás me le pareceré ni un poco.

Shaoran, con las manos en los bolsillos, observó a las tres mujeres que lo rodeaban y se sintió totalmente incómodo. Las tres tenían la misma sonrisa falsa pegada al rostro. Jamás había habido problema alguno entre ellas… quizás era sólo su imaginación. Algo le decía que él pagaría las culpas que probablemente tenía en el asunto. Aunque no tenía idea de cuales podían ser.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Saku había bailado con pocos muchachos. Más que nada, había observado a sus amigos bailar con gracia por el salón. Ya había tomado bastante alcohol en cuanto a su tolerancia, pero lejos de alegrarse como los demás, estaba sentada, de piernas cruzadas y con la copa de vino espumante bailándole entre el anular y el grande diestros. Miró sus zapatos y pensó en lo hermosos que eran en el instante en que una mano ajena le alejó el alcohol.

—Tú y yo no hemos bailado en toda la noche, y esto está por terminar —Shao tiró de su mano para guiarla a la pista—. Creo que ya nos toca.

Un jazz había comenzado a sonar un segundo antes de que la llevara a un sector poco recurrido del gran salón —poco recurrido en comparación, porque estaba ocupado por otras parejas más—. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó como hacían cada navidad que pasaban juntos. Levantó una mano en el aire y, como era su tradición, se inclinó y le susurró en el oído lo hermosa que estaba.

Saku sentía a su corazón palpitando entre saltos en su pecho. La mejilla de su mejor amigo acariciaba la suya con cada paso de baile. Shao era un excelente bailarín, se dijo, y sabía tratar a su compañera de danza como a una frágil flor que debía enmarcar. La castaña no solía notar aquellas cosas, no con él, pero las manos masculinas que la sostenían, parecían acariciar su cuerpo sin moverse. Cada vez que giraba hacia un lado, los dedos se escurrían por su cintura, corriendo las puntas de su cabello ondulado y produciéndole electricidad.

Por un instante, quiso separarse de él y volver corriendo a su mesa, pero una fuerza en la boca del estómago la obligaba a pegarse a su cuerpo y memorizar cada roce de éste.

—Chicos —la voz de Tommy los hizo separarse para poder mirarla—, vieron en donde están bailando, ¿cierto? —preguntó balanceando su copa.

Con los nervios de una adolescente, Saku miró hacia arriba —al igual que Shao— y comprobó lo que temía. Un muérdago pendiente de una tanza que lo volvía flotante.

Ambos se miraron instantáneamente, pero Sakura sonrió y se deshizo de sus brazos en medio de una carcajada.

—No creo que sea buena idea, con respeto a la tradición —dijo peinándose la melena.

—Creo lo mismo —carcajeó Shao al ver llegar a Rika.

.

Shao miró su reloj de muñeca, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Acababa de salir de la fiesta de navidad, se había subido al auto y estaba manejando rumbo a su casa.

— ¿Seguro de que a Rika no le molesta que me alcances a mi casa y a ella no? —preguntó Saku jugando con el gorro entre sus manos.

—Te dije veinte veces que no —sonrió él sin apartar la vista del camino—. Viniste sola, ella vino con la familia, además de conmigo. Jamás dejaría que volvieras sola y caminando a esta hora y lo sabes.

—Siempre podía pedirle a tus padres que me llevaran —negó ella con la cabeza.

—Deja de preocuparte por Rika —pidió—, pasaré todo el día de mañana con ella, así te quedas tranquila. Y le diré que fue idea tuya.

Saku chasqueó la lengua, claramente desconforme, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar de Rika, de hecho… no se sentía para nada a gusto hablando de la novia de su amigo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, notó frunciendo el ceño.

El motor dejó de ronronear y pudo ver la puerta de su casa. De su gran y solitaria casa… por lo menos por una semana más. Shao bajó y ella esperó en el auto, completamente acostumbrada a que él abriera la puerta para que pudiera bajar. No la decepcionó, pues lo hizo como tantas otras veces, antes de guiarla innecesariamente hasta el porche con una mano en la cintura.

— ¿Sabes? —Preguntó él largando una nube de vapor—. Bailamos muy poco este año —Shaoran poseía esa sonrisa casual y seductora por naturaleza que lograba que chicas como Rika se derritieran.

—Lo sé, pero este año te tocó la fiesta en pareja… tiene sentido —contestó Saku, jugando con sus llaves.

Shaoran la vio tan bella, tan vulnerable y femenina, que no pudo evitar acomodarle un mechón de cabello en medio de un suspiro vaporoso. Por increíble que pareciera, ella lo dejó acariciarle la mejilla sin oponer resistencia, y hasta Shao creyó ver un rubor ocupar sus mejillas.

—Eso no debería impedir que bailemos tanto como debemos en cada fiesta navideña —dijo esta vez sin un atisbo de sonrisa.

Saku sonrió con sorna.

—Sí debería, por eso lo hace. Es natural que a tu novia no le guste verte bailar con otra… aunque esa otra sea yo.

—Saku —llamó, aparentemente no habiendo escuchado una palabra—, sabes que soy un tradicionalista, ¿no?

La castaña arqueó las cejas, sin comprender. Shao se inclinó hacia ella al tiempo que colocaba la mano que antes acariciaba la mejilla, sobre la nuca de Saku, entrelazando los dedos con las hebras de cabello. Ella iba a quejarse, a detenerlo, pero él ya se encontraba besándola para ese momento. Un beso dulce y cálido que eliminaba el frío concentrado en la boca de su estómago y hacía danzar a su vientre contraído por un nervio que la había acompañado toda la noche.

En el momento en que Shao movió los labios para inclinar un poco más la cabeza, ella debía haberlo detenido, pero no lo hizo. Su reacción fue elevar la mano y acariciar con sus helados dedos, la suave y ardiente piel del cuello de su mejor amigo. Por instinto, abrió la boca solo un poco, y un sabor ajeno se derramó sobre sus papilas. Un roce húmedo y cálido que contrastaba con la helada invernal del ambiente.

La lengua de Shaoran escapó del contacto con la suya con una sutileza típica de un galán, casi de forma imperceptible. Al igual que sus labios supieron besar los de Saku, dejándole sabor a interrogante.

Ella se quedó estática, mas en su interior ardía la leña que jamás había creído poder prender, y sus llamas bailaban vigorosas desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus dedos. Él levantó una mano y se limpió la boca de los vestigios de un beso agitador y subversivo, antes de carraspear.

—No podía… dejar una tradición inconclusa.

Saku no contestó, se limitó a asentir y peinarse el cabello con las manos.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Shao, evidentemente agitado y apurado—, debería irme, hace frío.

—Nos vemos —respondió la castaña con un hilo de voz.

Shaoran se acercó de súbito y la tomó por el brazo para mirarla con intensidad.

—Si quieres que venga, no importa la hora, llámame y pasaré la noche contigo… digo, aquí, en tu casa. Para que no tengas miedo —balbuceó. Sakura improvisó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para dejar a un contrariado vecino del otro lado de la madera noble.

Los nudos de las tablas de madera eran hipnóticos. Sus ramificaciones iban y venían, trazando curvas vertiginosas y negras sobre la superficie limpia. Quemando sus uniones en formas que parecían dolorosas, pero inevitables. La madera del techo se había vuelto su única distracción; la cortina ocultaba un paisaje negro y frío, y una casa lindante. Saku no quería mirar hacia la derecha, quería olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero su cuerpo aún temblaba. El libro que recordaba estar leyendo se encontraba entre sus dedos, sobre su pecho. Lo irguió y ubicó la última oración que había leído. Aún tenía las palabras en la memoria, pero no estaba segura de qué había tratado la media hoja que la había llevado hasta ese punto.

Decidió volver a empezar de cero y leyó una oración. Al terminarla, no recordaba nada de ella, así que volvió a intentar.

—No tiene caso —suspiró, sentándose en el colchón.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la cómoda, antes de flexionar las rodillas y sostenerse la cabeza con una mano. Levantó la zurda y acarició las líneas que dibujaban sus labios. Se había cepillado los dientes al menos tres veces, pero la sensación no se alejaba, ni tampoco el recuerdo de su sabor. Despeinó su cabello y apoyó la frente en las rodillas, cerrando los ojos. Se obligó a respirar acompasadamente, aunque su diafragma se contrajera enloquecido, como pidiendo a gritos el jugo del beso de Shao.

Quería llamarlo y preguntarle qué había sentido él. Por qué lo había hecho, si sólo por una estúpida tradición. De todas maneras, aquella era una simple excusa para besar a quién se quisiera besar, se dijo.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía dormido, ese hormigueo insoportable la consumía lentamente. No importaba que tan abiertos o que tan cerrados tuviera los ojos, revivía lo sucedido una y otra vez. Cuando recordaba los dedos de Shaoran calentando su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, se le hacía agua la boca, tal y como cuando había ocurrido. Con cada milímetro que él tomaba hacia ella, sus parpados se iban cerrando y su cabeza se inclinaba un poco más.

Saku abrió los ojos repentinamente y se destapó de un tirón. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Shao como en un ser sexual. Ella sabía desde cero que él estaba feliz con su novia y que ella era su pilar, su amiga, su hermana. Aquello no iba a cambiar por más de que se hubieran besado por una estúpida manía de cumplir tradiciones.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de limpiar su cuerpo de fantasías adolescentes, y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde sólo se oía el penetrante _tic tac_ del reloj. Eran las cinco y cuarenta de la madrugada, no podía ir a ningún lado. No podía llamarlo, aunque él le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Abrió la heladera y se sirvió un vaso de leche que metió en seguida en el horno de microondas. Al minuto, se sentó en una silla en medio de la helada y oscura habitación, escuchando al reloj y a su respiración haciendo eco dentro del vaso vaporoso de leche. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no tenía más amigos que Shao y Tommy. Ninguno era una opción, definitivamente.

Suspiró y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa diciéndose que quería volver a besarlo. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, aquel movimiento violento de su corazón y esa incomodidad en el estómago dejarían de molestarla. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, que era sólo un engaño de su cuerpo para volver a dejarse besar, y repetir el circuito de emociones.

Eran esos los momentos en los que odiaba ser hija única, nadie que pudiera aconsejarla. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, se dijo… El problema era que no podía recordar ninguna. Con un bufido quejumbroso, se levantó y se arrastró hasta el piso superior para meterse en su cama. Tapada hasta la nariz, miraba el celular convenciéndose de que no podía llamarlo ni mandarle un mensaje de texto a tales horas.

El sol que entraba por la ventana cerrada calentaba sus piernas vestidas por un pantalón de jeans. Mientras tomaba un café caliente, observaba a Rika prepararse su taza y armar un plato con galletas para compartir con él. Se sentía en falta con ella, por lo que no quería hacerla enfadar ese día, pero algo le decía que ya estaba enfadada. No sabía qué había hecho, pero lo descubriría en pocos minutos, si la tensión en la cocina se volvía más intensa. Los padres de Rika eran bastante ausentes, siempre trabajando o en reuniones sociales. Solía ser algo bueno, pero en ese momento Shao rogaba por una interrupción.

Con una paciencia que volvía loco al más cuerdo, ella se acercó a la mesa redonda, depositó la taza y el plato, y se sentó junto a él.

—Shao —el aludido cerró los ojos por un segundo con la ilusión de juntar coraje o despistar a la mala fortuna—, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Cuál? —lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el perfume de Saku. Quizás se había quedado impregnado en su ropa y Rika lo había sentido la noche anterior.

—Sakura —él la miró fingidamente sorprendido—. Creo que le gustas.

Shao carcajeó con sorna, molestándola.

—No digas tonterías. Saku y yo nos queremos muchísimo, pero sabemos que no somos el uno para el otro. No hay forma de que ella se sienta atraída por mí —sin embargo, las palmas la lengua le picaba ante el recuerdo de besarla y ser besado en respuesta.

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó ofendida— Déjame decirte que lo ocultan a la perfección. Shao, no puedes tenerlo todo. Las cosas cambian cuando tienes pareja.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no puedo verla más? Lo siento mucho, Rika, pero ella es mi mejor amiga. Lo ha sido desde siempre y seguirá siéndolo —dijo con calma, mas con amenaza en su voz.

Rika se cruzó de piernas violentamente y tragó un poco de café, antes de tomar una galleta en sus manos y comenzar a partirla sobre el plato.

— ¿A dónde la llevas cada vez que se van por horas en auto, fuera del pueblo?

—Eso a ti no te interesa, nosotros no…

—La gente habla, ¿lo sabías? —Lo interrumpió— Dicen que la llevas al motel, que alquilas la suite, que eres un regular…

Shaoran se puso de pie de un salto y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Me sorprende que quieras discutir conmigo por esta estupidez. La gente siempre dice mentiras, no le he tocado un pelo a Saku —aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

La había besado la noche anterior. Un beso perfecto en medio del frío y que había repetido en su cabeza desde que había abandonado el porche hasta ese mismo momento. Con un adiós y un beso casto en los labios, se alejó de la casa de Rika para ir a la suya. Necesitaba un tiempo para él… necesitaba pensar.

Se sentía por demás culpable por haber besado a su mejor amiga, pero por otro lado, había sido vigorizante. Quería más de ella, quería un beso esperado, uno en el que Saku pudiera responder cada movimiento, jugar un poco más. Pero desear aquello era incorrecto en muchos niveles.

Se acercó a baja velocidad a la cuadra en donde ambas casas lo miraban acusadoramente. Pese a que deseaba a Saku, no quería verla, no en ese momento. En su casa tampoco iba a tener paz, sus padres se sentarían a charlar de lo hermosa que estaban Rika, Tommy y Saku en la fiesta, lo cual era muy cierto, pero en esos momentos, para él significaba una lenta tortura.

Detuvo el auto frente a ambas casas y suspiró. Tenía dinero en el bolsillo y un libro en la guantera. Uno que Saku le había regalado hacia meses y el jamás había siquiera empezado. Por la hora, asumió que ella se encontraba leyendo o en el cine. Se había duchado en la casa de Rika y se había cambiado, no tenía por qué pasar por su casa.

Volvió a arrancar y manejó por las calles algo desérticas hasta el café que más le gustaba. Un rato de lectura no le haría mal, y le debía a su amiga leer aquel tomo, se lo había prometido. Y así evitaría a todo el mundo, incluyéndola.

Estacionó cerca de la puerta y tomó el libro de la guantera antes de meterse las llaves en el bolsillo. Lo bueno de ese café era que no iba nadie de su edad, por ende nadie lo conocía ni paraba a saludarlo. De tanto en tanto algún adulto lo detenía para cruzar un par de palabras, pero nada más. Al ser familiar, Shao sabía los nombres de los dueños, quienes ya sabían de su vida cual tabernero.

Entró, haciendo sonar la campanilla, y colgó su saco en el perchero de la entrada. No había mucha gente, podía elegir mesa, pero él siempre iba a la misma.

El dueño, desde detrás del mostrador, sacudió la mano a modo de saludo, gesto que Shaoran respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo está todo, Shao? —preguntó con tono paternal, dejando a un lado su periódico.

—Bien —suspiró—. He estado mejor, pero bien. Nada que tu mágico café no pueda arreglar.

El hombre carcajeó como quien sabe un secreto.

— ¿Lo de siempre? —Shao asintió— Te lo llevo a tu mesa de siempre.

—Gracias, señor Terada —sonrió alejándose con el libro en la mano en dirección a su mesa, dando vuelta al mostrador.

No hizo falta que se acercara demasiado para que reconociera a la muchacha sentada con un libro tapándole el rostro. Bufó frustrado en su intento por evitar al mundo y se arrojó en el sillón frente a la ventana más pequeña del local.

— ¡Shao! —exclamó una sorprendida Sakura.

Para sorpresa del aludido, Saku le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. El nudo en su estómago se disipó, pero las ganas de besarla seguían ahí.

—Buen día —sonrió un segundo antes de que el Sr. Terada depositara un tazón de café con un croissant frente a él.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó tomando un poco de café de su taza, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios.

—No lo sabía —confesó. Se despeinó el cabello corto y miró a su amiga, quien lo observaba confundida—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió ayer? —soltó.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Shao y Saku giraron la cabeza hacia la voz tercera con la misma expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y tengo q agradecer a las personas que dejaron review :D**

**Muchas gracias a: Ann Li, kastlikinomoto, Cacilia y a melmer. n.n**

**Bueno, estaria genial q dejaran su opinion respecto al capitulo, y nos vemos la proxima semana, Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo V

**Muy buenas (lo que sea) a todos! Como están? Espero que muy bien, aquí yo entregando a sus voraces ojos otro capitulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Este fic que estoy subiendo es una adaptacion de un fic original de lumadiedo, aqui les dejo su perfil en wattpad donde ella esta actualmente:**

******(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo **

**Capitulo V**

Shao carcajeó y se restregó los ojos antes de sonreír y relajar el semblante. El Sr. Terada dejó una billetera que ambos conocían sobre la mesa que tenían en medio y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.

—La olvidaste en el mostrador —rió repleto de gozo, volviendo a su puesto.

Saku apretó los labios y dio un sorbo a su tazón. El nudo en el estómago de Shao volvió a enredarse y a tirar, incomodándolo. Ella se sentía igual que él, lo sabía, pero lo había intentado ocultar. Quizás pretendía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, pero lo cierto es que había sucedido… y desde ese momento, él no podía dejar de imaginar su vida "si".

Suspiró y la observó, pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado sin darle importancia a las señales ridículamente evidentes que habían pasado delante de sus narices. Siempre había "_asexuado"_ a Saku, había sabido que no era lo mismo que un amigo, pero no la había tratado como a una mujer. Al menos, eso había intentado.

No podía culpar a la naturaleza por volverla atractiva, porque siempre lo había sido a su modo. La rara, a la que todos le temían, aunque ella deseaba no ser temida.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —preguntó ella, mirándolo por sobre su libro.

Shao sonrió, nervioso, pero enseguida volvió a su semblante pensativo.

—Saku, tenemos que hablar —gesticuló con lentitud.

—No, no tenemos —respondió ella, sin despegar los ojos de su libro, pero al no escuchar nada por parte de su amigo, le clavó la mirada café—. Fue una tradición, un muérdago. No hay nada que hablar… pero no te recomiendo que se lo digas a Rika, no creo que lo tome muy bien.

Diciendo esto, sacudió la cabeza y tomó más de su bebida. Shaoran sonrió con obvia desilusión en el rostro —expresión que no pasó inadvertida para Sakura— y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Sí, tienes razón… Temía que —suspiró— tuvieras una mala idea al respecto.

Saku enarcó una ceja desde detrás de su libro y lo observó, analizando en silencio. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y dejó el tomo cerrado sobre la mesa.

—Te prometo que no te causaré problemas con Rika, Shao —él la miró repleto de sorpresa—. Sé que la quieres y sé que ella está loca por ti… No quiero que nadie salga herido por una planta colgada de una puerta. De mí puerta —en su interior sintió algo quebrarse por primera vez, pero la angustia que experimentó en ese momento, no la detuvo a la hora de regalarle a su amigo una sonrisa amorosa.

La única persona que podía salir herida de todo aquello era ella. Shao parecía tener pánico de que entendiera mal las cosas. Por suerte para él, se dijo Saku, ella las comprendía a la perfección. Él estaba enamorado de Rika y ella había sido una tradición, pero siempre sería su mejor amiga. Más allá de un beso y más allá de todo.

—Debo irme —soltó Shaoran, antes de ponerse de pie y sacudirse la ropa sin necesidad. Saku sólo asintió.

Mientras caminaba fuera del local y al auto otra vez, Shao se repetía una y otra vez lo tonto que había sido, armando castillos en el aire. Era un síntoma de besarse con alguien el pensar en ese alguien después… sobre todo si se trataba de alguien tan importante como su mejor amiga. Pero ella no sentía nada por él y él tenía una novia que lo adoraba. Intentar algo con Saku era una pérdida de tiempo, si ella no sentía ningún tipo de atracción, ninguna "chispa". Si quería cuidar lo que tenía con Rika, debía dejar de ser tan idiota para con ella y atenderla mejor.

Con este sermón en la cabeza, llegó a la casa de la cual había huido esa mañana y tocó la puerta, sintiendo una extraña corriente de adrenalina.

—Shao…

— ¿Quieres ver a dónde vamos con Saku? —Rika se levantó el hombro de su saco de lana y asintió con el ceño fruncido por la extrañeza.

Sin decir más nada, él se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante. Rika corrió adentro, se abrigó y salió para zambullirse dentro del coche. Tenían un largo camino hasta la casita que compartía con su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaba violando la promesa que le había hecho a Saku, pero era lo único que podía hacer para recuperar la confianza de Rika. Al cabo de un gran viaje, Shao estacionó su auto en donde siempre lo hacía. La blonda lo miró con desconcierto y salió del coche. Antes de bajar también, él chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo como la culpa lo llenaba de pies a cabeza.

Bajó del auto y en seguida se metió en la casa para prender la salamandra. Con el tiempo, la había decorado junto con Saku, volviéndola su refugio. Allí estaban los libros preferidos de ella, las historietas preferidas de él, boletos de conciertos pegados en la pared, fotografías. A juzgar por la manta revuelta en una silla y la taza boca abajo en la pequeña mesada, Saku había estado allí no hacía mucho.

Rika se paró a mirar las fotografías puestas en una plancha con elásticos que Saku había hecho y colgado, mientras Shao encendía la salamandra. Tomó una de las tantas fotos y sonrió.

—Hay una foto conmigo —dijo en tono suave, enseñándole una imagen que él había visto miles de veces—. Bueno… no es un prostíbulo, decididamente. ¿Por qué no me contaste de éste lugar?

—No lo sé —suspiró, prendiendo el fuego, pero se detuvo y la miró—. Se lo prometí a Saku. Este era nuestro escape del pueblo. Es.

Rika asintió y volvió la fotografía a su lugar.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. El lugar es adorable, hay mucho de ti aquí adentro.

Shaoran se sentía raro, incómodo. Como queriendo acabar un trámite pesado. Caminó hasta la cocinita a leña y comenzó a encenderla.

— ¿Quieres un té o algo caliente?

—Sí, gracias —ella, sin embargo, parecía muy a gusto—. Sakura es una romántica empedernida —carcajeó sin un asomo de sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó de espaldas, preparando té.

—Por los libros que tiene aquí. Todos grandes romances —Shao se dio vuelta de inmediato.

—No te recomiendo que toque esos libros, Rika. Son lo más preciado que tiene Saku.

—Ups, lo siento —sonrió ella, volviendo el tomo que tenía en sus manos a su lugar. Caminó hacia él y se paró a escasa distancia. Levantó la cabeza un poco antes de besarlo como por primera vez, con incertidumbre y vergüenza. Lentamente, subió las manos por su pecho y abrazó su cuello, besándolo con la misma lentitud, pero con el atrevimiento de novia vieja.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —la interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no? —su sonrisa era divertida.

Shaoran la miró intensamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, literalmente sin excusas formuladas. Ante aquello, Rika siguió besándolo, disfrutando del calor de la salamandra a sus espaldas. Se quitó el saco y volvió a abrazarlo. Él le respondía por respeto, pero no se sentía cómodo haciendo eso allí. Parecía como si Sakura lo hubiera estado viendo, acusándolo por violar su santuario. Pero no podía decirle eso a Rika, la lastimaría. Se limitó a cumplir su rol de caballero y seguirle el juego, aunque no lo deseaba.

El día se había puesto de cuento, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, calentándole la piel a través del parabrisas polarizado. Dobló a la izquierda con ánimos de soledad, no la que tenía en su casa, una verdadera soledad. Quería pensar, quería llorar y no sabía por qué. Con una gran caja de pastelitos en el asiento del copiloto y una heladera portátil con una botella de leche que luego mezclaría con chocolate en barra, estacionó el auto y bajó dispuesta a comer todo ella sola.

Agarró la caja y la heladera y caminó directamente hacia la puerta. La abrió de un empujón y tomó con más fuerza la caja, antes de entrar.

— ¿Shao? —preguntó, al ver una nuca conocida rodeada por un mar de dedos finos y blancos.

Él se dio vuelta de inmediato con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y, probablemente, el pánico. Saku se inclinó hacia un costado para ver a la dueña de aquellas manos. Efectivamente se trataba de Rika, el fuego de la salamandra abierta jugaba sus llamas apaciguadas por la luz del día sobre la piel desnuda de su piel libre de imperfecciones. Llevaba un sostén color rosa pálido y en el suelo se encontraban revueltas un par de prendas.

—Saku, lo siento… yo… —Sakura se sintió abrumada por un repentino agolpamiento de lágrimas en sus ojos. No lo había hecho nada, por lo menos nada grave, no era para llorar.

Sonrió como pudo y negó rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —la voz le flaqueó antes de que se mordiera la lengua para no llorar.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa y volvió a meterse en su auto, para manejar más rápido de lo que acostumbraba hacia su casa, en donde consumiría lo que había comprado y más, de la mano de su libro de amor preferido. O peor aún, mas rápido y más efectivo, películas románticas.

En cuanto se adentró en la ruta, el llanto que había contenido se derramó por sobre su rostro. Ella era una persona lógica y racional, no podía dolerle tanto algo tan estúpido. Algo que ni siquiera podía definir.

Sabía que Shao tenía relaciones con Rika, sabía que en algún momento él quebraría su palabra y la llevaría a la casa. Parecía que acabaran de sacarle un ladrillo a su base desde la fiesta de navidad. Por primera vez, quería que sus padre volvieran, quería pedirle consejos a su mamá, chocolate caliente en medio.

Se sentía desorientada, jamás le había pasado algo así, ella no era una llorona. Pero quería llorar.

Prendió la radio y sintonizó la más cursi de las emisoras. No deseaba silencio, no deseaba hablar a nadie, pero no quería sentirse sola.

Cada paso que daba en pos de desenmarañar su interior, la volvía un manojo de nervios y la obligaba a presionar con más fuerza el cuero del volante. Condujo como una maniática hasta llegar a su casa, estacionó como pudo y bajó corriendo con su heladera y su caja de pastelitos. Ese día lo dejaría reposar, se deprimiría… luego se encargaría de decodificarlo.

No había nada bueno en la televisión. Nada. Por más que buscara entre ochenta canales, nada parecía ser interesante. Abajo escuchaba como su madre levantaba los platos de la mesa y a su padre y prima charlando. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Saku, y aún no había hablado con ella. Le debía una disculpa, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Mientras que Rika se comportaba como en una luna de miel, él estaba distraído. Extrañaba a su mejor amiga y se sentía culpable, además de idiota.

El golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención. Lanzó un suspiró y dijo "_pase"_, poniendo la tele en mudo.

— ¿Por qué no cenaste? —preguntó Tommy, dejando un plato con un par de galletas sobre el escritorio, junto con una taza.

—No tenía hambre, comí muchas tonterías a la tarde —su prima se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo codeó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Hace añares que no te veo yendo y viniendo con Saku. Eso es raro, querido primo —le quitó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canal.

Shao la miró de soslayo y se mordió los labios. Se debatía entre si contarle o no sus problemas, porque no era una persona discreta. Sin embargo, quería hablarlo con alguien. Por lo general, Saku era la fuente de consejos, pero ella era el problema. O lo que sentía por ella. O lo que le había hecho. No estaba seguro.

Suspiró profundamente y se removió en el colchón.

—Te voy a contar, pero debes prometer —gesticuló con exageración— que no vas a hacer nada más que aconsejarme. No quiero que nadie más se entere, no quiero que Saku se entere de que tuvimos esta conversación.

—De acuerdo —bufó apagando la tele y volteando para verlo, con un dejo de preocupación.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de navidad? —Ella asintió y él tomó aire— Bien, cuando salimos, llevé a Saku hasta su casa y, cuando llegamos, la acompañé a la puerta —calló unos segundos para asegurarse de que Tommy lo seguía—. Asumo que también recuerdas el muérdago de la fiesta —antes de que terminada de decir _muérdago_, Tomoyo ya se había tapado la boca con una gran sonrisa en medio de una expresión de exclamación—. Cállate. En ese momento, no sé qué me pasó, simplemente le dije una estupidez y la besé.

Tomoyo bajó la mano, aún con una gran sonrisa, aunque de labios apretados. Shao deseó no haberle dicho nada al verla tan feliz al respecto. Parecía demasiado divertida.

—Esto es… histórico —dijo en voz baja, aguantando la represa que frenaba la adrenalina.

—No terminé.

— ¿Cómo fue? Besarla, digo —preguntó Tommy, obviando el comentario de Shao.

Él reflexionó durante unos segundos y la miró pensativo. Se sonó los dedos de las manos antes de rascarse el mentón y levantó la mirada.

—No lo sé. El beso en sí fue perfecto, de fábula. Pero es Saku… no lo sé.

— ¿Fue como besar a una hermana? —los pómulos de Tommy estaban tan altos que su sonrisa parecía irse a despegar de su rostro.

—… No.

—O sea que te gustó.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que desde que la besé, todo ha ido cuesta abajo. Llevé a Rika a la casa de la ruta y Saku llegó, nos encontró… ocupados y se fue. Y no me habla desde ese día —masculló agitando las manos lleno de desesperación.

— ¡Pero claro que es el punto! ¿Por qué crees que todo ha sucedido a…. Disculpa un minuto, ¿llevaste a Rika a esa casita que arreglaron cerca del motel? ¿Eres estúpido? —preguntó sin darle tiempo a responder, antes de pegarle en la cabeza a palma abierta.

—Sí, es claro que sí. Gracias por notarlo. El asunto es que no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente un par de veces, sin despegar la mirada de su primo. Shao se sentía en un juicio que estaba perdiendo.

—No fue tan grave —concluyó la pelinegra—. Un error común. ¿Probaste ir a la casa y pedirle disculpas?

—No —respondió dubitativo—. Verás… creo que siento algo más por ella… No me digas "_ya lo sé" _ni "_te lo dije"_ o cualquier otra frase.

Tommy bajó los pies de la cama y se sentó al borde de ésta, pensativa y seria, antes de mirarlo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no hayas ido a pedirle disculpas?

—Tengo miedo de querer… ya sabes.

— ¿Besarla de nuevo? —él asintió prendiendo el televisor.

Inmediatamente, Tomoyo le quitó el control y apagó el aparato.

—Shao, tienes que ir. Y si quieres besarla, tienes que besarla —exclamó con un dejo de indignación.

—No es tan simple. Recuerda que tengo novia y que no estoy seguro de querer que algo suceda con Saku.

— ¿Rika? Shao, ambos sabemos que es un pasatiempo, ¡deberías haberla dejado en cuanto sentiste ganas, AL FIN, de besar a Saku!

—Te equivocas, yo quiero a Rika.

—La quieres, claro que sí, no dije que no. Pero no estás enamorado de ella. Es más, en este momento estás tirado en la cama, mirando programas de cocina, pensando en tu vecina. No te veo tocando la puerta de la casa de Rika, así que hazme el favor de no ser tan cobarde e ir aquí al lado a hablar con ella. Y si quieres besarla, ¡la besas y ya!

Shaoran se quedó boquiabierto ante tamaño discurso, sintiéndose expuesto y con leña nueva para su adrenalina. Sin embargo, pese a las ganas locas que tenía de tirarse por la ventana y correr para trepar a la de Saku, aún había inseguridades que le comían el incentivo.

—Tal vez ella no siente lo mismo que yo… Cuando le dije que debíamos hablar de lo que había pasa, hablo del beso, me dijo que había sido una tradición nada más. Puede que yo está malinterpretando todo.

—Serás hombre. ¿No ves que ella no quiere hablar contigo porque le pasa lo mismo? —los ojos de Shao se abrieron en una expresión de desconcierto. Si Saku sentía cosas por él, lo normal era que quisiera pasar tiempo con él— No va a venir a buscarte, es una roca. Debe estar… abrumada por todo esto. Alguno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso.

—Siento que crees que esto es una novela. Te recuerdo que no soy _Luis Alberto_ y que ella no es _Maricarmen Estela del Valle_.

Tommy lo miró con desprecio y rodó los ojos, antes de ponerse de pie. Tomó una galleta del plato, le dio un mordisco y alcanzó el mango de la puerta.

—En quince minutos te quiero vestido como corresponde y abajo, listo para ir a tocarle la puerta, ¿está claro?

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Shao se arrojó sobre el colchón y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. No estaba seguro de lo que quería y se sentía como una protagonista de culebrón, inestable emocionalmente e indecisa entre dos machos cabríos. Con el cambio de género, claro está. Tommy tenía razón, él quería ir a la casa de Saku y quería besarla como nunca la había besado nadie; pero admitir eso era admitir que le gustaba su mejor amiga. ¿Le gustaba su mejor amiga?

Bufó cansado. Había quedado implícito que sí… sin embargo, no sabía si arriesgar todo lo que tenía con ella por un beso y un par de hormonas.

Se levantó y refregó los ojos con las manos. No haría ninguna confesión, no se sentía seguro para hacerlo, pero si le iría a pedir disculpas. Era lo que correspondía, quería a su amiga de vuelta y no había otro modo de recuperarla.

Se cambió velozmente y salió de la casa, sin echar ni una mirada hacia su prima, quien le dirigió una sonrisa desde el sillón. Se paró en la puerta de Saku y la observó por unos segundos antes de golpear. No se sentía demasiado nervioso, sólo quería que aquél tiempo separados se terminara rápido. Tuvo la suerte de que ella fuera quien abriera la puerta y no sus padres. Estaba sonriente, aunque al verlo, la sonrisa mutó en una expresión de incomodidad. Aquello le dolió, jamás se había sentido incómoda estando con él.

—Shao —dijo con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz.

— ¿Cómo estás? —suspiró él, sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

—Bien, ¿tú?

—Bien también… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —ella asintió y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Escuchó con atención, pero no había ruido más allá del televisor, por lo que asumió que estaba sola. Saku lo hizo pasar al living, en donde se sentaron uno en cada sillón.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar o comer? —preguntó.

—No, gracias.

Saku miraba todo menos a él, y Shao no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

—Te quiero pedir perdón, Saku —ella levantó la mirada—. Fui un idiota y… extraño pasar tiempo contigo.

—No estoy enojada, Shao —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y sorprendiéndolo—. Tenía un mal día, pero sabía que ibas a querer venir tú a hablar conmigo eventualmente. Si iba yo, ibas a sentir herido tu orgullo —sonrió—. Me alegro de que vinieras. Te tomaste tu tiempo —carcajeó mirándolo con una picardía que apenas se dejaba ver.

Apoyada contra la biblioteca del living, se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta. Shaoran supo que Saku había vuelto a su caparazón, pero algo en ella había cambiado. Aquella forma de mirarlo, ese aire al caminar, el siseo de su voz. Más que nunca, quería levantarse y tomarla por la cintura. Provocarla. Más que nunca, quería jugar al gato y el ratón.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias, y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Les agradecería que dejaran un review, con su opinión. **

**Paso a agradecer a las personas que dejaron review el capitulo anterior:**

*** S-nury: me alegra seguir teniéndote como lectora, espero que estés hasta el final. saludos**

*** melmer: me encanta que me odies, ajajaja sigue dejando review, y tal vez me odies mas por las cosas que vienen! besos**

*** ludwigcita: jajaja si, si puedo, me gustan los finales de infarto, ya lo notaran. ajja Todos lo amamos!**

*** cecilia: me encanta poder darte un buen inicio de semana, ojala sean así todas tus semanas. Saludos**

*** the eternal silence: gracias por dejarme tu duda, sin ti, no se me hubiera ocurrido aclarar, ya que pensé que quedaba claro, en fin, espero seguir teniéndote como lectora. Lo de las personalidades, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que en este fic Saku se parece a Tommy, y Rika, bueno, hay que tener un chivo expiatorio jajaja en fin, nos seguimos leyendo, gracias, y saludos!**

**A todos, nos veremos la semana que viene, besos y abrazos :D**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Buenas a todos, yo aqui un viernes, es que estoy feliz. Jajaja no, no estoy loco, pero estaba en una situacion de decisión, que me tenia como apagado, sin la luz q cada uno tenemos. Estaba en un ambiente que no me gustaba, y no sabia si callarme y seguir aguantando o dar un portazo y mandar todo a la mer.**

**Gracias a que estos días leí un fic de Mademoiselle K, Try Again, un hermoso fic, se los super recomiendo, decidí que primero esta mi bienestar y los mande a dar un paseo a todos, y me puse como meta solo realizar proyectos que me hagan bien y donde este a gusto.**

**Y ustedes dirán: ¡que chuchas me importa tu vida! ¡ya cállate y déjanos leer el capitulo! jajaja y bueno acá les dejo este capitulo para que disfruten, desde ahora los up serán irregulares, quien sabe capaz haya otro capitulo el domingo, o el lunes! En fin, que disfruten.**

**Les quiero recordar que esta historia esta siendo adaptada de una historia original de la encantadora lumadiedo.**

**Les dejo su perfil de wattpad, en donde se encuentra actualmente la autora:**

**(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo. sin los espacios ni los paréntesis.**

**Capitulo VI**

Shao tomó aire y contó hasta diez antes de abrir la boca.

—Tengo una idea. No, no. Déjame terminar —dijo levantando la mano—. Tengo una idea, y puede que me mandes a los mil demonios, pero creo que puede funcionar.

—Te escucho —dijo ella.

—Mátame —concluyó, recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara.

Tommy se puso de pie, riendo, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación.

—Tommy —llamó Shaoran, siguiéndola—. Por favor, hazte cargo de lo que provocaste.

—Yo no provoqué nada —canturreó, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Sí, porque ahora no pienso en mi novia, pienso en mi mejor amiga. Y aunque es muy liberador decirlo y todo eso… ¡no lo estoy disfrutando!

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de calle, justo en el instante en que Saku levantaba el puño para tocar. Ambas carcajearon (Tommy con más entusiasmo), antes de que la pelinegra mirara sobre su hombro a su primo.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —Preguntó Tommy a la castaña, a lo que ésta asintió y Shao las miró con desconcierto— Ponte las zapatillas, que vamos al cine.

—Gracias por avisarme, de todas maneras, mi tiempo está a tu disposición —satirizó él, quitándose las pantuflas y calzándose, tal y como su prima le había ordenado.

Saku rió quedamente, minutos antes de que los tres salieran de la casa hasta el auto que el castaño tanto amaba. Manejó hasta el cine con su sombra de barba coronándole el rostro. Las mujeres en el coche hablaban de tonterías y reían a mandíbula suelta. Él, por su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en su novia… mejor dicho, no podía dejar de pensar en las pocas ganas que tenía de ver a su novia, y en lo culpable que eso lo hacía sentir.

El celular de Tommy sonó, a lo que las risas se acallaron y Shao recordó que tenía que estacionar ya para esa altura del camino. Estaba extrañamente nervioso frente al perfume dulzón de Saku, y temía que sus hábitos de galán actuaran por sí solos esa noche. Definitivamente, Tommy se sentaría en medio.

O no. ¿Quería conquistar a su amiga? Bufó en al tiempo que Tommy cortaba el teléfono.

—Iremos a una fiesta, luego del cine, claro.

—No estoy en condiciones para ir a una fiesta —se quejó Shao—. Ni si quiera estoy afeitado.

—Calla, María. Irás igual —Shao le dedicó una mala cara apagando el motor del coche.

Abrió la puerta de Saku, a lo que Tommy lo miró sugerentemente, y caminaron los tres hacia la puerta del cine. Las chicas avanzaron hasta el kiosco, mientras él se dirigía a la boletería, en donde una preciosa muchacha de cabello rubio sonrió y lo atendió. Pidió entradas para una película cómica y, mientras recibía las entradas, por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento junto a Saku y Tommy.

El boletero estaba charlando animadamente con ellas, mirando a _su_ mejor amiga de pies a cabeza y regalándole sonrisitas de estúpido. No veía la cara de Sakura, pero asumía que reía como una tonta, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Con paso raudo, cruzó las puertas de vidrio y se paró junto a ella, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué tal?… Tú —sonrió con sarcasmo, a lo que el muchacho, quien captó a la perfección la molestia de Shao, le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

—Yue —dijo él estrechando la mano que Shao acababa de extenderle—. Muy bien, ¿y tú,…?

—Shaoran. Muy bien, también.

Se quedaron todos en silencio durante unos segundos, Saku sintiéndose incómoda ante el abrazo protector de su amigo y esa actuación de poseedor.

—Todos estamos perfecto —soltó Tommy, con las palomitas de maíz en las manos—. ¿Entramos?

—Lamento que tengamos que dejarte, Yue. Un placer —saboreó Shao.

—Oh, espero que no te moleste, amigo. Voy a entrar con ustedes, no estoy de turno y las chicas fueron muy amables al invitarme —inmediatamente, la mirada de Shao se clavó en Tomoyo, quien le comunicó mediante una expresión que no había sido ella la culpable.

Entraron en la sala y se sentaron al fondo, puesto que era lo suficientemente temprano todavía. Ya había bastante gente en el lugar, sin embargo. Shao decidió, lejos de sus planes, sentarse entre Tomoyo y Sakura, dispuesto a vigilar cada movimiento del boletero para con ella. Tras los títulos, cuando las luces bajaron peligrosamente, vio claramente cómo el tipo aquel se inclinaba hacia Saku, le decía algo al oído y ella reía como una idiota. ¿Desde cuándo Saku era tan fácil de conquistar?, se preguntó. Lo meditó por un instante y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente siempre había sido fácil de conquistar… sólo que nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Sólo había que ser respetuoso y se la podía tener comiendo de la palma de la mano, más mansa que un labrador.

Se preguntó cómo habría de reaccionar si le tocaba la mano o la rodeaba por sobre el respaldo. Supo en seguida la respuesta, pues el boletero hizo lo último. Ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo era aquello una cita? Él no se había anotado para ver como un fulano intentaba devorar a Sakura frente a sus narices.

El resto de la película fue igual de tortuosa, aunque al menos no hubo besos de por medio, ni caricias. Supuso que el muchacho sabía lo que hacía y pretendía que las cosas salieran suaves como la mantequilla sobre una sartén caliente.

Salieron del cine y, por primera vez desde que habían bajado del auto, escuchó la voz de Saku. Prefirió no hacerlo.

—Vamos a una fiesta, ¿quieres venir? —era evidente que pretendía seguir con aquello hasta acabar violada en un zanjón cercano.

—Me encantaría —_por favor, que haya un "pero"_, pidió Shao para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, allí terminó el discurso. Lo peor de todo era que él tenía que llevarlo en su auto. Aquello no le agradaba en absoluto. Decidió pensar en lo peor que podía pasar, para reconfortarse, y concluyó que era mejor llevarlo. Era mejor que Saku yéndose en el coche de él hasta la fiesta, lejos de su vista.

Llegaron de inmediato, todos charlando menos él, a un edificio de tres pisos de departamentos. Una amiga de Tommy acababa de mudarse y por eso daba una fiesta, no con demasiada gente, pero con la suficiente. La que entraba en el piso, bah.

Rika no estaba allí, pensó Shao. No era partidario de engañar a nadie, pero si necesitaba besar a Saku para hacerle entender a Yue que no estaba disponible, lo haría._ Excusas_, se dijo en su fuero interno. Suspiró y bajó del coche con intención de abrirle la puerta a Sakura, como siempre, pero ya había salido y su puerta era cerrada por el boletero.

Tommy se acercó al portero eléctrico y tocó el timbre correspondiente. Shao por su lado, mantenía su ojo de águila sobre los otros dos, quienes charlaban animadamente, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Creyó que su vena había explotado cuando Yue osó tocar el cabello de Saku. Hasta el momento, sólo él tenía el lujo de peinarla cuando el viento se decidía a actuar contra ella. Aquello lo entristeció, pero por sobre todo, lo enfureció. _Estúpido viento_, maldijo por lo bajo, _jugando para el equipo contrario._

—No te ves bien, relaja el ceño —le susurró Tommy.

—No, pero si es la mejor noche de mi vida —le contestó en el mismo tono, lleno de sarcasmo.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso por las escaleras, aunque Yue había insistido para que Saku y él subieran por ascensor. Desde el pasillo se oían los bajos de música electrónica saliendo del 2do A, por lo que Shao adivinó que allí sucedía la fiesta. No hizo falta tocar, puesto que en ese momento, la aparente dueña de casa abrió la puerta.

— ¡Bienvenidos! Pasen, pasen —exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo.

Entraron y Shao observó con recelo el gentío tan entusiasta como la blonda. El departamento no era chico, pero tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para toda la gente que intentaba entrar en él. Había muchas más mujeres que hombres, por no decir que hombres no habían. Sólo se encontraban dos muchachos dentro, charlando con diversos grupos de mujeres. Shao adivinó que no eran especialmente masculinos, por su atuendo y sus modos. Para muchos, aquello era un paraíso, el Olimpo, sin embargo, él prefería quedarse en un lugar en el que pudiera pararse entre Saku y Yue con comodidad.

La dueña de casa les alcanzó de inmediato un vaso a cada uno de los recién llegados y les ofreció un par de porquerías para comer. Shao se sentía como sapo de otro poso. Él estaba más macho que nunca, tosco, con barba creciente y el pantalón arrugado, mientras que los demás se encontraban arreglados y femeninos. Sin contar a Yue, quien se veía mejor que él, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Se sentó en una mesita que había contra la pared, mientras Yue se le acercaba más a Saku, aprovechando la falta de espacio. Sabía que estaba siendo un aguafiestas y todo lo demás, pero quería irse, quería llevarse a su frágil amiga de allí. Amiga que parecía estárselo pasando muy bien. Aquello no lo hacía sentirse más a gusto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la música se apagó de golpe y la blonda, con la bincha con antenas de estrellitas con purpurina, se paró sobre la mesa para decir algo, meciendo su vaso de… lo que sea que estaba tomando.

—Como es la tradición de estas fiestas —comenzó a reír desmedidamente, probablemente cosa del alcohol, mientras otras mujeres gritaban en aprobación—, o sea, mis fiestas —volvió a reír—, vamos a jugar un juego. Esta noche sólo tenemos a dos hombres, porque George y Sam no cuentan —todas rieron con ella, incluso él dejó que una sonrisa se le escapara—. Ambos son muy apuestos, señoritas. ¿Están en pareja?

Shao levantó la mano y asintió, sintiéndose feliz por no tener que jugar.

—Que pena —se quejó la anfitriona—. Bueno, entonces sólo podemos jugar contigo. Ven —Yue subió a la mesa y dejó que las muchachas lo aplaudieran—. Esto es así. Voy a escoger a tres chicas de aquí, todas preciosas. Te vamos a vendar y todas van a besarte; y el beso que más te guste ganará una botella de licor de melón.

Shaoran sonrió, sinceramente contento de que Saku se quitara de la cabeza al idiota aquel, cuando lo viera besar a tres mujeres delante de ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, tal y como Shao suponía que iba a hacer—. Con una condición. Ella tiene que participar —sonrió señalando a una colorada Sakura, que intentaba esconderse en una esquina del departamento.

Gritos y aplausos, mientras Shao se ponía de pie para ir hacia donde Saku y abrazarla o… sacarla de allí. O besarla él mismo.

Tommy los miraba aleatoriamente a los tres, sin saber qué hacer. Se veía en su rostro cuan culpable se sentía; después de todo, ella era la principal fanática de la pareja nunca consumada de su primo y su mejor amiga.

—Me parece perfecto. Por ser dueña de casa, participaré también yo y…. —la rubia miró con atención a su audiencia.

Shaoran sentía como la impotencia le iba llenando el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer para impedir eso? Saku no merecía ser besada en un juego de borrachas y chicas fáciles. Ella era fina y delicada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se puso de pie de un salto y gritó "¡No estoy de acuerdo!", a lo que las risas se acallaron y la muchacha lo observó desde arriba de la mesa.

— ¿No quieres que yo juegue? —preguntó incrédula.

—Este… no. No quiero que juegue Saku —contestó señalando a la castaña.

— ¿Por qué no?

Shao no supo que contestar, pero debía. Todos lo miraban con expectación, sobre todo Sakura. Tragó saliva, debía pensar en qué decir rápido.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, a quien creyó ver sonreír. Sin embargo, ella le lanzó una mirada repleta de recelo que lo hizo querer tirarse por la ventana. Se sentía fuera de lugar y las sonrisas sugerentes de las invitadas sumaban a su desconcentración. Tommy había agarrado un vaso y se había apoyado contra la mesada, observando todo expectante, como si aquello hubiese sido una película. Shao chasqueó la lengua y se despeinó la nuca.

—Lo lamento, creo que es mejor que me vaya —utilizó aquella voz grave y profunda que solía hacer que las mejores mujeres perdieran la cordura, sólo para sumar puntos frente a todas las señoritas.

Podía jurar que Saku había sonreído ante su saludo teatral. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

—Llámame cuando quieras que te venga a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? —ella miró a Yue sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Tommy, antes de besarle la mejilla y salir sin esperar consecuencias, arrastrando a Shaoran por la manga.

Bajaron las escaleras, él desconcertado y ella carcajeando. No estaba segura de por qué reía, nada era gracioso. Acababa de hacer una declaración muda en una fiesta repleta de desconocidos, un buenmozo muchacho y de Tommy y Shao. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Shao? No podía seguir fingiendo que no le ocurría nada cuando recordaba a Rika en su refugio. La angustia había sido barrida por los días en los que no había hablado con él, pero un dejo de resentimiento aún enturbiaba las aguas de su cariño por él. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que entre ellos no había ningún problema, pero no podía. Más que nada porque, al sentirlo cerca, se le hacía un nudo el estómago. En gran parte, lo ignoraba por eso. Trataba de no hacerlo a un lado, pero no podía estar en la misa y en la procesión.

Era muy probable que él no tuviera idea de qué demonios le pasaba, y era lógico, pero no se sentía en condiciones de darle una explicación. Se subió al auto, antes de que Shao le cerrara la puerta. Se sentó y la miró confundido; normalmente, en esa circunstancia ellos escapaban a su refugio, pero ahora… ¿a dónde debía conducir?

—No creo —carraspeó Saku con una sonrisa nerviosa— que la casita sea una buena idea —Shaoran asintió, pero no arrancó, aun pensando en a dónde ir—. ¿Por qué no manejas en círculos durante un rato?

Él no contestó; se limitó a poner en marcha el auto y comenzar a andar por el pueblo. El centro estaba vacío, a excepción de los bares y las calles no eran transitadas más que por uno o dos grupos de jóvenes. Shao detuvo el coche junto a la plaza. No había nadie ni ninguna película en el proyector, pero necesitaba mirarla durante un segundo y, a menos que quisiera chocar, la única forma era frenar.

Cuando se giró a mirarla, se sorprendió al verla lagrimear en silencio, con la vista perdida en la ventanilla polarizada.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —gimoteó en un claro (y fallido) intento por que su voz no flaqueara—, pero estoy muy enfadada porque llevaras a Rika a la casa —Shaoran se mordió los labios, incapaz de decir nada.

Saku se volteó hasta enfrentarlo, pero evitó su mirada, fijando la propia en sus manos.

—Es decir… no estoy _enfadada_ —enfatizó, comenzando a llorar—, pero me siento… —tomó aire varias veces, cuando su respiración se empezó a agitar— Era nuestro lugar, ¿por qué la llevaste? —en ese instante, le clavó los ojos castaños, y él pudo sentir la puñalada como si se hubiera tratado de una navaja.

Balbuceó en lo que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas que había soportado en su pecho durante días.

—Yo… no sabía… —intentó—. Estaba herido en orgullo —suspiró, dejando que aquello que ocultaba aún a sí mismo, saliera a la luz— y tú me habías dicho que arreglara las cosas con Rika… Soy tan estúpido, que sólo se me ocurrió llevarla ahí. ¡Pero no quería que se desvistiera! —agregó de inmediato.

Saku seguía llorando y él no sabía si abrazarla o no. ¿Cómo consolarla, siendo el causante de su pesar? Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Como si ella hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento —cosa que él a veces creía que podía hacer—, apoyó el rostro empapado en su hombro, a la espera de que la rodearan de forma protectora. Shao así lo hizo, incapaz de negarle algo a su mejor amiga. Sorprendiéndolo, Saku se enderezó para abrazarlo por el cuello, tirándosele encima.

Él no pudo evitar corresponder aquel abrazo sentido que necesitaba. Sakura no era una persona demostrativa, por lo que aquello valía oro. Siempre a la distancia, pocos gestos que indicaran que él era más importante para ella que los otros. Allí estaba el primero, puesto que jamás lo había abrazado de esa forma. Escondía el rostro en su hombro, mientras él la presionaba contra sí, acariciándole la espalda. No podía seguir con Rika, no si aquél impulso seguía naciendo en su estómago. Al tenerla tan cerca, podía sentir las líneas de su cuerpo, la intensidad de su perfume y la pasividad de su respiración, aún tras haber llorado.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir ella, sentándose nuevamente erguida—. Soy una llorona, siento que tengas que verme así.

Tenía los labios hinchados y los ojos enrojecidos y humedecidos. La ropa se le había arrugado, el cabello no estaba tan perfecto como al salir de su casa y sus mejillas parecían capaces de quemar al tacto. Pese a todo aquello, Shao la veía bella, vulnerable. Quería abrazarla, acariciarle el cabello y decirle cuán importante era para él. Tenía que dejar de ser cobarde, tenía que aceptar que le gustaba Saku… pero era difícil. Ella poseía una personalidad que no sabía si podía contener. Siempre aparentando estar bien, ser fuerte, escondiendo todo lo que él quería conocer. A veces le molestaba su impermeabilidad. Por eso, en ese momento, le parecía más bonita que nunca. Era la segunda vez en su vida que la había visto llorar propiamente dicho.

—Saku, nunca te había visto más bonita que ahora mismo —suspiró él casi con resignación.

Para su sorpresa, ella carcajeó como tonta y se limpió el rostro con los dedos.

— ¿En serio? —Rió, mirándolo— Soy un desastre, pero gracias por mentir.

—No estoy mintiendo —sonrió Shao—, honestamente te ves preciosa. Y me alegra que te hayas abierto conmigo… en el buen sentido.

Ella le dirigió una mirada seria y siguió limpiándose las mejillas con los puños del suéter.

—Rompiste una promesa, Shao —sorbió la nariz—. Sabes que no voy a volver a ese lugar, porque ya no me pertenece. Vas a encargarte de traer todas mis cosas (las que faltan, porque ya me lleve muchas), y vas a poder usar el espacio cuantas veces quieras. Ahora es tuyo —reflexionó un momento y añadió en voz baja— y de Rika, claro.

Shao esperó, como siempre hacía, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada, aguardando ser atendido. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo darse vuelta, esperando encontrarse con el suave rostro de Rika, sin embargo no era ella.

—Eriol, ¿cómo estás? —sonrió cortésmente.

—Muy bien, ¿buscas a Rika?

El hermano mayor de Rika era alto y jugador estrella de futbol soccer en la universidad estatal. Un excelente tipo, de cabellera azul oscuro casi negro y de unos ojos del mismo color. Shaoran jamás había charlado demasiado con él, pero siempre habían tenido buen trato.

—Sí, gracias —el peliazul asintió y se dio media vuelta para llamar a la muchacha, quien probablemente se encontraba en el piso superior.

—Nos vemos, Shao —saludó Eriol, volviendo al interior de la casa en el instante en que Rika bajaba con una radiante sonrisa y con aspecto de supermodelo en una campaña publicitaria.

Shaoran maldijo en su fuero interno, pero sonrió de todas maneras antes de recibir un beso cotidiano.

— ¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó con la entonación más positiva que pudo, sin ser hipócrita.

Ella, de todos modos, no fue demasiado observadora. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa y asentir.

— ¿Quieres salir o quieres pasar? —rió.

—Ehh… creo que lo mejor será hablar aquí mismo —dijo él, rascándose la nuca de modo nervioso.

Ella lo miró extrañada, a lo que él sintió una suerte de alivio. Al menos conocía sus modos. De inmediato, una ola de culpabilidad lo arrasó por completo, como le pasaba cada vez que cortaba con una chica.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella, cerrando la puerta.

Shaoran tragó saliva y le pidió que lo siguiera hasta el costado de la casa, aún bajo cobertizo.

—Rika, nos divertimos mucho juntos, podemos charlar de muchas cosas y nos llevamos bien. Y créeme que te quiero muchísimo, eres una gran chica, pero… —la expresión de Rika se deformaba a medida que él escupía palabras bonitas.

—Esto es por Sakura, ¿cierto? —preguntó hecha una furia, sin dejarlo terminar.

— ¿Qué? —trató de preguntar con tono despreocupado, pero con indignación.

Aparentemente, no le salió como esperaba, porque Rika asintió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. Cuando se fue corriendo de… —bufó con agobio— ¿Te acostaste con ella?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Rika, por Dios! —Exclamó, esta vez honestamente indignado— Esto no tiene nada que ver con Saku. Esto tiene que ver conmigo…

— ¿No eres tú, soy yo?

—No. Somos nosotros. No siento lo que sentía antes al estar contigo —pronunció lentamente, sabiendo que esas palabras le destrozarían el corazón a Rika. Si no podía culpar a nadie, no le quedaba opción que abrazar el abandono.

— ¿Por qué? —alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que las lágrimas brotaran, tal como él sabía que harían.

Shao suspiró y negó entre balbuceos. ¿Qué podía decirle? No tenía una respuesta que darle. Simplemente no la amaba. Simplemente hacía días que no pensaba en ella.

—No lo sé. A veces pasa, no es algo que uno pueda controlar —estiró el brazo, inseguro, para acariciarle la mejilla.

Para su sorpresa, ella aceptó la caricia y se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo caluroso. Aquello lo hizo pensar en Saku, y ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Ahí estaba, abrazando a una chica preciosa, de buen corazón, sufriendo por su culpa… y él pensaba en otra. Justamente de lo que era acusado y de lo que no podía defenderse.

Rika se separó tan de súbito como se había arrojado sobre él e intentó sonreírle.

—No puedo discutir contra eso —hipó.

—Lo siento, Rika. De verdad, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte.

Ella asintió y se volteó para que no la viera llorar, aunque era inútil. Los espasmos de su llanto eran evidentes de todas formas.

—Estoy bien —sollozó—. Sólo… vete, ¿de acuerdo? —sin dirigirle una última mirada, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Shaoran caminó lentamente hacia el auto. No se sentía triste por dejarla, se sentía culpable por hacerla llorar. Sacó las llaves, destrabó el auto, se subió y lanzó el suspiro más profundo que en su vida había lanzado. Ahora podía estar con Saku…

No.

Ahora podía querer a Saku con libertad, y aquello lo llenaba de alivio.

Prendió el estéreo y aguantó la sonrisa hasta que llegó a la esquina. Quería derrapar frente a la casa de su prima y contarle las buenas nuevas, quería correr a la casa de su mejor amiga y darle el beso de su vida, pero no podía hacer esas cosas. Tenía que esperar, por respeto a Rika. Parecía que su pecho no iba a contener tanta liberación. Acababa de acomodar el tablero, era hora de salir a la arena.

**o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

**Bueno bueno, si llegaron hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, paso a agradecer a las personas que dejaron review:**

*** PurinNee-chan : muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y espero que te siga gustando, y tenerte hasta el final, saludos**

*** melmer: seras guacho* soy chico, jajaja no te preocupes a todos les pasa. Repito: me encanta q me odies, jajaja también espero seguir teniéndote como lector/a jaja besos**

*** roxelanali: gracias por apoyar, espero que te este gustando y sigas leyendo.**

*** Natsuki 1304 : aquí yo trayendo otro capitulo, espero te guste, y muchas gracias por seguir el fic besos  
**

*** S-nury : ya te mande un PM para dejarte mi respuesta, como te dije es tu decisión si sigues o no, espero seguir contándote, saludos**

**Y bueno, esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima entrega, besos a todos.**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Buenas a todos!**

Como estan? espero que muy bien. Yo estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones, hasta principios de agosto :D

Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aqui les dejo este para que disfruten.

Recuerden la autora del fic es lumadiedo, les dejo su perfil de wattpad:

(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (sin los parentesis ni espacios)

Bueno los dejo con el capitulo:

**Capitulo VII**

El timbre sonaba estrepitosamente. No, no era el timbre, era su celular. Saku se estiró en la cama y se fregó los ojos, buscando tomar el aire que necesitaba para oxigenar el cerebro. Miró el reloj mientras el aparatito seguía chillando, perforándole los tímpanos. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Quién podía llamarla a esa condenada hora?

Estiró el brazo y tomó el móvil para sostenerlo sobre la almohada mientras conectaba sus neuronas. El sonido se detuvo y creyó que podía volver a dormir, pero cuando cerró los ojos, nuevamente comenzó el canto desesperado por atención del condenado teléfono. Miró la pantalla con dificultad, los ojos le ardían de sólo ver la luz. Bufó agotada al leer _"Tommy"_ en la pantalla. Carraspeó mientras se sentaba en la cama, apretó el botón verde y se llevó el celular a la oreja, restregándose los ojos.

— _¿Estás despierta?_ —preguntó desde el otro lado, a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos con incredulidad.

—Gracias a ti lo estoy —su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa como una piedra pómez.

— _¡Lamento haberte despertado!_

— ¿Estás borracha? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no estaba ebria, pues hablaba con demasiada claridad.

— _¡No!_ —Exclamó, excitada— _Es que tengo que decirte algo importante._

— ¿Y ese algo no podía esperar hasta mañana? —el silencio del otro lado le decía que su amiga estaba sopesando las posibilidades, mientras a ella se le caían los párpados.

—_No_ —concluyó. Al oírla, Saku volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Bueno, ya dime, así puedo volver a la cama.

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que quejosa eres_ —bufó la pelinegra—. _Se de fuente fidedigna… que Shao ha dejado a Rika, querida amiga de lindo trasero _—carcajeó.

Sakura levantó un poco los parpados, que habían perdido fuerza mientras hablaban, y reflexionó por un momento.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

—_Sí, sí. Vuelve a dormir, llámame mañana cuando entiendas lo que acabo de decirte_ —Tommy cortó la comunicación un segundo antes de que Saku se desplomara sobre el colchón con el teléfono en la mano.

**o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

A la mañana siguiente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y despertarla. Se había quedado dormida con el cuerpo a medio destapar. Tiró de inmediato de las sábanas y acolchado para cubrirse hasta la nariz. El sonido de algo pesado chocando con el suelo no la distrajo de su tarea de acurrucarse bajo las frazadas.

_Lo que sea, no me importa. Que se rompa, _pensó, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par.

Se arrojó al otro lado de la cama y busco entre las sábanas que acababa de tirar al suelo. Efectivamente era su celular lo que había caído con estrépito. El sol la cegó durante unos segundos hasta que su mirada se acostumbró a él. Tomó el aparato con manos tiesas y buscó en sus llamadas recientes. Con una repentina calma, se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama sin quitar la mirada del celular. Había una llamada registrada de Tommy a las cuatro de la mañana.

No sabía a quien quería llamar, o si quería llamar a alguien siquiera. ¿Recordaba bien? ¿Shao había cortado con Rika? Sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y sintió ganas de reír desaforadamente, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió quedamente y se removió hasta abrazarse las rodillas, mirando la pantallita como si esperara que algo saliera de ella. Leyendo y releyendo el horario de la llamada.

Al rato suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de cabellos rebeldes. Aquello no significaba nada. ¿Y qué demonios le importaba a ella? Era cierto que ahora podría pasar más tiempo con él, pero la realidad era que Shao no estaba viendo tanto a Rika. Prácticamente Saku había tenido toda su atención durante la última semana. Pensó en lo sola que se había sentido el día de año nuevo y se sintió tonta por haberse peleado con él. Lo había extrañado horrores y había necesitado el abrazo que siempre se daban cuando sonaban las doce.

Mordiéndose la uña, dejó el celular sobre la cama y corrió al baño a asearse con un optimismo que hace tiempo no tenía. Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era confirmar la información. Tenía que hablar con Tommy. Ella había dicho, si mal no recordaba, que sabía aquello de buena fuente. Pero Saku no confiaba en los chismes. Tenía que saberlo por sí misma, preguntarle a Shao incluso.

Sí, eso haría. Le preguntaría al mismísimo Shaoran, se dijo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Escupió la espuma y se enjuagó la boca mientras revisaba mentalmente todo su guardarropa. Se maquilló un poco, se peinó y salió al trote hasta su habitación, que pronto pareció Bosnia atacada por bombas de tela. Algo insegura, se calzó un vestido con unas calzas gruesas y botas. Después de todo, aún hacía frío. Tomó su celular y observó la hora… eran las diez de la mañana de su último viernes libre antes de regresar a clases. Se detuvo a pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido y que no había pasado con él. Con su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Suspiró y bajó para desayunar.

Sonrió sorprendida al ver a Tommy sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Era increíble como la pelinegra dormía tan poco y siempre parecía tan enérgica. Se levantó de la silla con una taza de café en la mano, dejando a su madre detrás de ella en la cocina, y se acercó hasta ella con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Saku, divertida.

—Vine a asegurarme de que hubieras escuchado mis palabras anoche.

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a las tres de la mañana!?—preguntó, recordando su sueño profundo interrumpido.

Tommy arqueó las cejas con desdén y chasqueó la lengua, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Eres una tozuda —suspiró con resignación—. Ni tú ni nadie podrá negar nunca que esta información es importante, querida amiga.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Saku intentó parecer desinteresada, pero la carcomía la curiosidad.

—Vanessa, la amiga de la novia del mejor amigo del hermano de Rika —la castaña le dedicó a su mejor amiga una mirada repleta de sarcasmo.

—Imposible dudar de la verosimilitud de la información —exclamó impostando la voz.

—Que graciosa —suspiró Tommy.

—Voy a preguntárselo a él —informó con determinación, tomando su saco del perchero—. Desayunaré afuera, puedes venir si quieres. Me voy, mamá. Te amo

Sin esperar a su amiga, salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la vereda con una convicción abrumadora. A los minutos, la puerta de calle volvió a abrirse para que Tommy la cerrara, completamente abrigada. Miró a ambos lados, Saku estaba ya en la esquina, y comenzó a correr detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla.

— ¡Espera un segundo! —gritó al verla doblar la esquina— ¡Sakura!

La tomó del brazo y la giró con violencia.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la aludida.

—Tonta —jadeó—. Dios mío, no estoy en forma… —tomó aire— Shao no está. Se fue con mi tío a… no sé a dónde, pero me dijo mi tía que volverían en la tarde.

Saku aflojó los músculos, desinflándose de emoción.

—Oh… —dijo en voz baja, con la mirada perdida— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar, de todas formas? —Tomoyo asintió, saboreando de antemano la conversación que se avecinaba.

**o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

El cielo se encontraba ya negro, aunque no era demasiado tarde. Saku miraba la tarjetita plastificada en sus manos. La giraba, miraba la foto en ella y suspiraba de tanto en tanto, no muy convencida.

—Tranquila, por amor de Dios —lloriqueó llena de desesperación, Tommy—. ¡Nadie se va a dar cuenta de que no tienes veintiuno! Tu cara te hace ver mayor, y el maquillaje hace milagros.

—No estoy segura de esto. Jamás he ido a un club nocturno.

Tommy se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó la cara con ambas manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos de una forma que a Saku le pareció bastante escalofriante.

—Te vas a divertir —le dijo con tanta seriedad, que la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa—. Te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo… oh, mi señora del mal —bromeó, aunque algo incómoda con la actitud de su amiga.

—Payasita, ten—rió arrojándole un vestido de breteles finos que brillaba gracias a lentejuelas de color negro, al igual que la tela.

Antes de que Saku pudiera quejarse de que tendría frío, su amiga la abofeteó con una remera de mangas largas y cuello ancho y un par de zapatos altos que taparían desde sus dedos hasta sus tobillos.

Se cambiaron en silencio —el atuendo de la pelinegra bastante más revelador que el de ella— y con velocidad. Tommy se encargó de maquillarla, mientras Saku temblaba, puesto que Tomoyo se delineaba los ojos de negro como si intentase ser un mapache. Sin embargo, el resultado no le desagradó. Pestañas impresionantemente largas, ojos maquillados en tonos negros y violetas nacarados, y los labios color rojo pasión. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y aunque no lo fuera, parecía un efecto natural. Cenaron, miraron un rato la televisión, y partieron rumbo a club al que Saku jamás en la vida había ido.

Jamás salía a solas con ella, y haber cambiado aquello era lo único que agradecía de sus problemas con Shao y… con ella misma. Parecía que la pelinegra necesitaba salir a toda costa, y Saku había decidido que una noche de música estridente, oscuridad absoluta, un poco de alcohol y una muchedumbre desconocida, no le vendrían nada mal.

Estacionó el auto a una cuadra del club y bajó con Tommy liderando la marcha. Afuera la cantidad de gente era increíble, había cola para ingresar, aunque el lugar pareciera rústico y pequeño. Tomoyo caminó junto a la fila, seguida de Saku, quien podía sentir las miradas llenas de odio de todos los que estaban esperando en la nuca.

El hombre de la puerta, grande y sin un solo cabello en la cabeza, les permitió la entrada con una sonrisa. Saku sintió que la tragaba la noche, en donde el aire era más denso y la gravedad más fuerte. Ambas se acercaron a la barra y Tommy saludó al joven y seductor barman, antes de pedirle dos tragos, uno para cada una. El de Saku tenía crema, era azul y venía con sorbete. No quiso saber por qué era de ese color y se limitó a tomarlo, para descubrir que no era tan desagradable.

Se dio vuelta para intentar decirle algo a Tommy por sobre la música, pero ya no estaba allí. Podía verla, sin embargo, charlando con un par de muchachos y una chica de cabello naranja a no mucha distancia. Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los pocos bancos altos que había en la barra y sorbió su bebida sin dejar de mirar a la multitud moviéndose como una masa sin forma.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí? —giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su izquierda y creyó romperse el cuello en el intento, pero al ver a aquel muchacho de sonrisa seductora, olvidó el dolor y sonrió de aquella forma inocentemente sensual que sólo ella sabía perpetuar.

Pese a que la oscuridad, sumada a las luces de colores que parpadeaban al ritmo de la música, no le permitían ver con exactitud, conocía ese rostro. Sin embargo, no parecía él. De todas formas, ella tampoco se sentía como ella esa noche.

—Es la primera vez —respondió con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió galante y la miró de pies a cabeza sin un gramo de disimulo.

—Déjame decirte que te ves preciosa. Sólo te delata que mires tan curiosamente a la gente.

—Bueno… son curiosos. Muchos de ellos no pueden bailar y otros sólo saltan. No quiero ni pensar en cuantas bebidas se les han caído encima —suspiró volviendo a mirar, esta vez hacia la izquierda, a la multitud.

—Es que no les importa —carcajeó con voz profunda—. Quieren escapar, esto es lo más cercano que tienen.

—Vaya, un filósofo —Saku se cruzó de piernas y sorbió de su bebida.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, arqueando las cejas, y tomó del pico de su cerveza. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, él mirando hacia los estantes llenos de bebidas detrás de la barra, aparentemente pensativo, y ella mirándolo a él. Dejaron que los envolviera la música, el calor y la vibración de los parlantes. Con el mismo aire reflexivo, el muchacho dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la barra y se giró hasta enfrentarla. Sus bancos estaban tan cerca, que las piernas cruzadas de Saku quedaban entre las suyas. Relamiéndose los labios, la miró a los ojos y se acercó sin demasiados preámbulos.

Sus labios, se dijo Saku, tenían ese dejo de amargura que caracterizaba a la cerveza, pero era agradable. Era un beso lento y delicado. Sintió que un nervio le activaba los sentidos cuando la lengua suave comenzó a acariciar la suya. Sabiendo lo mal que estaba, la castaña lo estaba disfrutando. Levantó las manos y acarició el cuello de aquel muchacho seductor. Metió los dedos por entre las hebras de corto cabello y se movió un poco en su asiento, para estar más cerca de él. Las fuertes manos parecían quemarle las piernas al tacto.

Él se alejó de ella y la penetró con la mirada, Saku se dijo que jamás nadie la había mirado de esa forma. Le colocó la mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia él para besarla como era debido, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas, apretándola contra su pecho y despeinándole el cabello con los dedos. Saku se agarró de las solapas del cuello de la campera de cuero y lo arrastró hasta abrir tanto como podía la mandíbula. En ese lugar podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ser notada, no era como que nadie más estaba besándose con frenesí con otro alguien. Lo abrazó por el cuello y él lo hizo igual por la cintura. Lentamente, sin decírselo, sabían que el contacto llegaba a su fin, bajando la velocidad, aprovechando para sentir el perfume ajeno y volver a ser consciente de las texturas y los ruidos. Un último juego de labios auguró la separación y la mirada incómoda pos beso.

Sakura le sonrió, sabiéndose completamente sonrojada; él le dedicó otra sonrisa y se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Has oído los rumores? —le preguntó con un tono mucho más dulce que el que había empleado antes de besarla.

— ¿Cuáles rumores? —preguntó ella tomando el trago, que aún reposaba a medio beber sobre la barra.

—¡Saku! Ven, quiero presentar… —Tommy llegó a su lado antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta.

Miró al muchacho con el ceño fruncido de confusión y se volteó a observar a Saku. Ella torció el gesto sin saber exactamente como comenzar a explicar lo sucedido —lo cual se leía claramente en su brillo labial desaparecido en acción y la boca brillosa de su acompañante—.

—Shao, ¿qué haces aquí? —el aludido se movió incómodo y miró hacia todos lados, antes de observar a Saku.

La castaña carraspeó y sonrió, mirando a Tommy.

—Recién llegó —mintió— y me estaba contando que tuvo un día agotador.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, no importa ahora. Que bueno que estés aquí. Saku, tengo alguien que quiero que conozcas —exclamó ignorando por completo a su primo.

—De acuerdo —rió Sakura bajando del banco y lanzándole una seria mirada a Shao.

Shaoran las observó alejarse y borró todo rastro de tranquilidad que podía tener su rostro. Se había pasado de la raya, había ido más allá de lo que correspondía. Había sido inevitable, ella le había seguido el juego. El saber que Rika no era un problema le daba alas de libertad que rozaban el libertinaje. Estaba seguro de que Tommy se había dado cuenta de que acababa de recorrer toda la boca de Saku con la lengua. En primer lugar, porque era muy malo fingiendo, y en segundo, porque antes de besarla, la castaña había tenido los labios pintados. No sabía si estaba excitado, desesperado, azorado… lo único que podía decir era que sentía la sangre palpitante recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el corazón acelerado y calor. Mucho calor; el sudor le perlaba la piel al descubierto y se sentía pegajoso. Tenía la sensación de no haber bebido agua en años, la cerveza no le quitaría la sed.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño de hombres. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Por amor de Dios, acababa de romper con Rika hacía un día. Un poco más de veinticuatro horas. Se sentía como una rata por no sentir culpa. Se empapó la cara con agua fría y se miró al espejo. Detrás de él estaba Eriol, quien le sonrió a modo de saludo y le palmeó el hombro antes de pasar a los urinales.

_Excelente_, se reprimió,_ si me hubiera visto, se lo habría dicho a Rika. No puedo ser tan imprudente._

No era que le importara que ella se enterara, no podía criticarle nada. El problema era que ella no se merecía que él anduviera besando a la chica con la que se rumoreaba que la había engañado. Menos aún en un lugar tan público.

Pese a todo aquello que le pasaba por la cabeza, el sabor del beso de Saku era un dulce bálsamo que adormecía su razón. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, cuantas veces pudiera. No estaba seguro de que estuvieran en la misma página. Conociendo a su mejor amiga como la conocía, podía decir que fingiría que nada había ocurrido aunque se muriera de ganas por volver a besarlo.

**o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

El auto ronroneó suavemente al quedar estacionado en marcha frente a la puerta de Tommy.

—No vas a decirme nada al respecto —le dijo seriamente la pelinegra— hasta mañana por la tarde. Piénsalo, mastícalo, exprímete el cerebro hasta decidir qué decirme. La pregunta que tendrás que responderme es: ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —pronunció en tono dulce y con una linda sonrisa.

No la dejó responder y se bajó del coche antes de correr hacia la puerta. Saku aceleró y manejó en silencio a su casa. Dejó el auto sobre la vereda y entró mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sus padres aún estaban despiertos en el sillón, mirando la televisión, probablemente preocupados por ella.

—Hola, ma, pa.

— ¿Cómo te fue, cielo? —preguntó Nadeshiko.

Su rostro parecía decir _"Espero que la hayas pasado mal, así no querrás volver a aquel agujero peligroso"._

—No fue lo que esperaba. Mucho ruido, mucha gente… es algo agotador de ver —sonrió con los zapatos en la mano. Su madre sonrió en respuesta, mientras que Fujitaka, su padre, relajaba la expresión.

—Lamento que no te hayas divertido tanto como esperabas —Saku asintió.

—Me voy a bañar —saludó a cada uno con un beso y subió las escaleras.

No sabía qué hacer y estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría que hablar tanto con Tommy como con Shaoran. No podía culparlo por lo que había sucedido, ella había sido partícipe. Shao era un excelente "_besador_". Tenía los labios suaves, la lengua diestra y un entrenamiento, que asumía se debía a la práctica, que le garantizaba la velocidad perfecta. La precisa fuerza de sus manos, la exacta fiereza a la hora de morder su labio inferior.

No quería arruinar su amistad, sabía que todo aquello se debía a que había cortado recientemente con Rika. No quería ser odiada por la comunidad tampoco. Quizás había tenido la suficiente suerte como para no ser vista, porque si alguna amiga de la blonda la había visto, estaba frita. Todos eran amigos de Rika y ella era lo suficientemente inadaptada social como para que un escándalo con la niña buena del pueblo la volviera la odiada en el exilio.

Prendió la ducha y se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar con la piel como único disfraz. ¿Cómo hacían las adolescentes normales para hacer aquello dos veces por semana, y dos días seguidos, sin ir más lejos? Tenía que ducharse, quitarse el maquillaje y comer algo —porque había llegado con hambre— antes de poder acostarse en la cama.

Tommy la había obligado a irse temprano —cosa que le agradecía— debido al "incidente". Saku había creído que iba a querer hablar del tema. Que iba a intentar sonsacarle todos los detalles, tomando en cuenta que ella era la que más la presionaba y empujaba para que algo sucediera con Shao. Sin embargo, Tommy no había parecido feliz con lo sucedido, al contrario. ¿Quién la entendía?, se preguntó Saku.

Sentía las pestañas duras como piedra y pesadas cuando el agua las empujaba hacia abajo, y cada vez que se fregaba los ojos, los dedos terminaban negros. Se sentía pegajosa por el sudor del club y perturbada por el recuerdo de aquel beso enérgico.

Salió limpia de la ducha y se miró el rostro repleto de máscara de pestañas y delineador negros en el espejo. Tomó con un bufido su removedor de maquillaje y algodón, y comenzó a quitarse la pintura. Cuando tuvo el rostro desnudo, se sintió ella misma otra vez. Sonrió a su reflejo y salió del baño, sin ánimos de buscar alimento para sus furiosas tripas.

Una vez en la cama, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en él. Todo lo que recordaba de Shao era ahora mejor a sus ojos; y las imperfecciones eran opacadas como la espina en una flor. Sus ojos castaños, sus rasgos suaves. Shao no era un macho cabrío, pero era hombre… era difícil de catalogar.

Lo más diabólico era su sonrisa, no sabía como antes había podido evitarla. Era perfecta, de dientes blancos y labios seductores. Se las ingeniaba para no parecer un Don Juan, pero ser desesperantemente atractivo. El hecho de que su familia no fuera adinerada lo hacía más atractivo aún, y Saku no sabía decir por qué. Quizás se debía a que él se esforzaba mucho más que los otros muchachos para conseguirlo que quería. Probablemente ella tenía un problema en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, sabiendo que dormir le costaría un horror, tomando en cuenta las molestas mariposas en el estómago, que poco tenían que ver con comida. Sentía la piel de gallina y unas desesperadas ganas de verlo. Quería estar con él, pero no era el momento. Temía que la estuviera usando… bah, que estuviera haciéndolo inconscientemente. Saku era consciente de cuanto la adoraba Shao, pero le daba la sensación de que el asunto de Rika lo había dejado mal. Se preguntaba por qué lo había dejado, cuando Shaoran era simplemente el novio perfecto.

Bufó y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Era hora de dormir, el día siguiente sería largo y lo sabía. Tendría muchas decisiones que tomar y muchas respuestas que dar.

**o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

**Gracias por llegar hasta el final!**

Bueno, bueno espero que la hayan pasado bien! Paso a agradecer a los reviews del capitulo anterior :D

* Getsukei: gracias, y espero que hayas podido salir adelante, siempre pensando en tu bienestar primero :D saludos y nos leemos la próxima.

* Natsuki 1304: espero que te haya gustado como continuo la historia, y no sigamos leyendo, saludos.

* mafe claro: gracias, y espero seguir teniéndote como lectora :D

* Purinee-chan: gracias por tu apoyo, ya ves siempre hay gente que se cree superior, en fin, gracias por leer, y espero seguir leyendo tus lindos reviews :D

* melmer: jajaa :D melania, lectora entonces, gracias y espero que te siga gustando saludos!

**Saludos para todos, y recuerda no seas un lector fantasma, es muy bueno que dejes tu opinión, aunque no sea buena, siempre vas a ayudar al autor/a, aunque sean dos palabras, deja tu review, así todos seguimos creciendo en esta maravillosa comunidad.**

**Besos a todos, nos vemos la próxima entrega. **


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Genial domingo (o lo que sea) para todos! jajaja como están? :D espero que estupendo.**

Yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo del fic :) estoy muy contento con mis vacaciones, mis proyectos futuros que empiezan a aclararse, mi vida personal, la amorosa no hablemos jajaja. En general, muy bien momento estoy viviendo.

Y por eso voy a subir nuevos capítulos mas seguido! porque son unos geniales lectores!

recuerden la autora original de esta maravillosa historia es lumadiedo, aquí su perfil de wattpad:

(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (sin los espacios ni parentesis)

Bueno los dejo con esta entrega!

**Capitulo VIII**

El día en la escuela no podía ir peor. No sabía si era producto puro de la paranoia o si realmente todos la miraban con odio. Nadie le había dicho nada al respecto. De todas formas, Rika ya había egresado de la secundaria, pero todos seguían adorándola, no era un pueblo grande. Saku no tenía amigos en la escuela; hablaba con un grupo selecto que participaba del club de literatura, pero no compartían nada especial. Sabía que no le preguntarían nada al respecto, si es que lo sabían.

Pese a que se sentía torturada allí dentro, no quería salir. Poner un pie fuera de la escuela significaba tener que ver a Tommy, y peor aún, a Shao. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No estaba segura de por qué había saltado a besarlo como si hubiese sido algo cotidiano. Quizás tuviera suerte y él hubiera estado tan borracho que no se acordara de nada, se dijo. Quizás la había confundido con alguien más. Sí, probablemente eso había ocurrido, él no la había reconocido, porque había tomado demasiado para olvidarse de Rika.

Aún se preguntaba por qué laRika había decidido romper con él. Parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza, Shaoran era el chico perfecto.

El timbre sonó antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a prestar atención a la clase de química. Salió, esperando que nadie la parara para hablar. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada, lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver que ni Tommy, ni Shao ni mucho menos Rika se encontraban en la puerta esperándola.

Caminó con paso tranquilo por la acera, aunque sólo deseara llegar a casa y esconderse del mundo durante al menos una semana, para juntar el coraje necesario. Lo que más la atormentaba era que quería verlo, quería estar con él, no importaba en dónde, cómo ni por qué. Simplemente quería estar en ese mismo instante con Shaoran.

Su sentido común la salvó, sin embargo, de tocar su puerta, y entró corriendo a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza por el suelo de madera hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y arrojó su bolso al suelo antes de asimilar lo que veía.

Shaoran estaba sentado en su silla, jugando al buscaminas en su computadora blanca. El sonido de la mochila golpeando las tablas de madera lo hizo voltearse. El corazón de Saku dejó de bombear cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que anticipaba una conversación incómoda.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella en medio de un balbuceo que no pudo controlar.

El castaño se puso de pie y limpió sus palmas en los vaqueros, aprovechando el movimiento. Apretó los labios y despeinó su corto cabello. Saku tragó saliva, viéndolo con más sex appeal que nunca.

—Bien —carraspeó—. ¿Y tú? —le dirigió una mirada significativa, que ella intentó no pescar.

—Perfectamente —sonrió.

Normalmente se le daba bien fingir que no tenía ningún problema ni preocupación, pero era consciente de que su expresión relajada había tenido un quiebre.

—Saku, sabes que debemos hablar, ¿cierto? —Dio un paso dubitativo hacia adelante.

Sakura no se movió y lo miró, intentando fabricar un rostro de sorpresa.

— ¿De qué? —Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro repleto de exasperación que la hizo sentir mal.

La hizo sentir histeria y estúpida. Por primera vez, Shaoran la hacía sentir una pendeja, aumentando la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Toda la madurez de largas horas de lectura y charlas cómodas con gente mayor, se había empequeñecido hasta volverse minúscula e insignificante.

Él caminó con paso furioso hasta ella y la tomó por el mentón sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Nuevamente era presa de un beso no pedido, y no podía disfrutarlo más. Shao le sostuvo el rostro hasta que ella le respondió el beso y se animó a posar las yemas de sus dedos en la piel suave, recién afeitada. Él movió las manos a su cintura y ladeó la cabeza, acariciando la curva de la cintura con delicadeza. Se sentía tan correcto que resultaba demasiado bueno como para ser legal. Técnicamente no era legal, pero le importaba poco. Sabía que los padres de Saku estaban en el piso inferior; y ellos sabían que él estaba en el superior. Agradeció el haber construido una confianza lo suficientemente grande como para que no tuviera problema con tenerlo a él en la habitación de su hija.

Separó la mano del cuerpo de Saku y la estiró para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Estaba por sobre todas las cosas sorprendido de que le estuviera devolviendo el beso con tanto ahínco. De que le acariciara la nuca y se apretara contra él.

Como si le hubiera acabado de morder la lengua, la castaña se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca tapada con la zurda.

—Shaoran, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —él parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—Éramos dos en el asunto, Saku —respondió enarcando una ceja.

Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Shao no recordaba besar tan mal como para que se avergonzaran de esa forma.

—No puedo hacer esto, Shao —gimoteó sin quitarse las manos de la cara—. No podemos hacer esto, sabes que será un desastre.

Él se acercó y bajó sus brazos con un suave movimiento, antes de peinar su cabello.

—No tiene por qué serlo, es obvio que no estoy solo aquí.

—No comprendes —bufó llena de frustración—. Todos te adoran, eres Shao el bueno, el amable, el buenmozo, el que sale con las mejores chicas. Y Rika es lo mismo pero género femenino —exclamó, a lo que Shao frunció el ceño.

—No te sigo —dijo con voz tranquila.

—Suponiendo que esto —articuló señalándose y luego a él varias veces— pudiera llegar a funcionar, no es el momento.

— ¿Y cuál es el momento?

—No lo sé, cuando Rika comience a salir con alguien más, así no parece que yo soy la mala de la película.

—Saku, si no quieres estar conmigo, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Rika no tiene nada que ver con esto —respondió herido.

Saku lanzó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se fregó la frente, intentando acomodar sus palabras.

—Shao, no estoy segura de lo que quiero. Es obvio que algo me pasa. Pero no puedo permitirte faltarle el respeto a Rika de esa forma, porque me explotaría en la cara más tarde.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que a Saku le parecieron eternos. Se lo veía pensativo, con la vista fija en el suelo, hasta que después de un rato, la dirigió hacia ella.

—Eres increíble. Rika no importa, ella lo superará. Si yo quiero que esto pase y tú también quieres que esto pase, ¿por qué tenemos que demorarlo? —era evidente que intentaba controlarse para no elevar la voz, considerando que la madre de Saku se encontraban en la cocina.

—Porque es lo que corresponde.

— ¿Vas a obligarme a perseguirte? —Preguntó él con un dejo de cansancio—. Estamos lejos de eso ya, Saku.

—Tal vez sí te haga perseguirme —no sabía qué le había molestado exactamente de lo que le había dicho. Probablemente era sólo el hecho de sentirse tonta e inmadura otra vez.

Shao se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una expresión que rezaba tanto frustración como fastidio.

—Bien, si tengo que perseguirte, voy a perseguirte —dijo entre dientes.

—Haz lo que quieras. Consíguele a Rika un nuevo novio si tan desesperado estás —respondió en el mismo tono, un tanto más ofuscada.

—Cómo tú quieras —concluyó él saliendo de la habitación.

Al instante volvió, antes de que Saku pudiera moverse, con rostro furioso. Caminó hasta donde ella, volvió a besarla con un poco más de brutalidad que antes —beso que Sakura respondió por inercia— y se fue de la casa claramente ofendido.

Saku no sabía qué acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cuándo besar a Shao se había vuelto tan normal? Se sentía normal, al menos. Y quería hacerlo otra vez. ¿Por qué habían discutido? No recordaba tener un motivo. Se sentía enferma, quería acostarse. Aquello era nuevo, sabía que estaba enojada con Shaoran, pero no sabía por qué. También quería estar con él y, al mismo tiempo, quería sacudirlo para que la entendiera, pero quería besarlo hasta que se le pasparan los labios.

Y en ese momento, quería llorar por llorar.

_Estúpidas emociones humanas_, maldijo en su fuero interno.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, saludó a su madre —su padre estaba aún trabajando—, tomó un paquete de galletas de chocolate rellenas con crema de vainilla y una botellita de leche fría, y subió al trote. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que la estaba recorriendo por dentro, pero quería comer. No quería hablar con nadie, prefería quedarse sola, mirando películas, series o lo que fuera. No leería, porque eso requeriría atención superior a la que estaba en condiciones de otorgarle a cualquier elemento distractor.

Tomó su computadora y se decidió por ver a su actor preferido tantas veces como fuera necesario para dejar de pensar en Shao. Aunque sabía que no iba a dejar de pensar en él por ver a un chico bonito en una pantalla, pero valía la pena intentar. Si creaba novelas en su cabeza, quizás en su mente dejaría de verse la cara de su mejor amigo. Bah… la cara, el cuerpo, todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Comenzaba a encontrarle defectos, claro que sí. Eso no la preocupaba. Lo que no la dejaba tranquila era el hecho de que le gustaran esos defectos quizás más de lo normal.

Quería helado para las galletas, pero no iba a salir a comprarlo. Se conformaría con la leche fría.

Apoyó las cosas sobre la cómoda y se tiró en la cama con la laptop sobre su bandeja. La acomodó sobre el acolchado, con el cual se tapó tras cambiarse la ropa a algo más cómodo, puso la primera película del británico imposible y comenzó a comer como si se tratara de su última golosina.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Saku no era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba de las cosas de niñas, tales como salir de compras o tomarse horas en maquillarse. De hecho, la irritaban bastante, se cansaba con facilidad y quería volver a casa. Ni hablar de los zapatos altos, que eran básicamente un arma de tortura. Sus mejores amigas eran las zapatillas sin ningún tipo de arco marcado, sin plantilla. Por todo eso, no entendía como podía ser que las bolsas en sus manos le resultaran terapéuticas. Menos aún si analizaba lo que había dentro de ellas. No eran libros, no eran elementos de librería. Tommy, a su lado, sonreía como en carnaval, cargando las bolsas de su sueldo.

— ¿Sabes? Pese a que me fascina este cambio de personalidad tuyo, me preocupa bastante —carcajeó, sin dejar de mirar vidrieras en el camino.

— ¡Mira que bella esa falda! —Exclamó Saku para cambiar de tema y desviar su atención— Vamos, quiero probármela.

Tomoyo la tomó de la manga de la campera y tiró de ella hasta dejarla en el mismo sitio que hacía un segundo. La miró con una ceja inquisidora en alto y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Saku al ver que su amiga no parecía querer decir nada, además de las amenazas tácitas.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste a la salida de chicas? —de repente, su expresión había perdido las características de un bufón. Estaba mortalmente seria, parecía entre preocupada y ofendida. Incluso su voz se había vuelto más grave y suave.

—Tenía ganas de salir… a comprar contigo. ¿Está todo bien? —tartamudeó la castaña, acomodando las bolsas en su brazo, simplemente para no mirar a Tommy.

Estaban paradas en medio de la cuadra, a un costado de la acera y la gente parecía no verlas.

—Saku —suspiró la pelinegra, suspirando y perdiendo todo el aire serio que había sostenido—. Sé que no te gusta esto. Si quieres decirme algo que me va a molestar, hazlo de una vez, por favor —lloriqueó.

Sakura sonrió al ver lo buena actriz que era su mejor amiga. Tenía que contarle tarde o temprano, la había citado para eso. Pero temía que le dijera que era una idiota por dejar pasar el momento romántico con Shao. Aunque no podía decir que estaba encantada con la situación tampoco. No tenía idea de qué sentía al respecto, para ser honesta. Lo único que tenía claro como el agua, era que su cuerpo sufría abstinencia de él. Quería besarlo y apretarse contra él, sentir el cuerpo que sólo podía admirar en verano contra el suyo. Deseaba que Shaoran rompiera la correa de sus manos y la recorriera completa, sin temer hincar demasiado fuerte los dedos en sus músculos.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Estás tratando de confesarme que te gusto o algo? —la voz de Tommy la arrancó de su fantasía, y notó que se le había hecho agua la boca.

Tragó la líquida e hirviente saliva que envolvía su lengua y sonrió como pudo a su amiga.

—Claro que no, tonta. Realmente quería salir a comprar contigo… —Tommy enarcó una ceja y la miró de pies a cabeza, como decidiendo si la convencía esa respuesta vaga— Y además… —la pelinegra sonrió y esperó sonriente la confesión— tengo algo que contarte, y no podía contártelo en casa.

— ¡Suelta! —Saku rodó los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

La arrastró hasta dentro de la casa de ropa y tomó la falda del perchero. Mientras seguía viendo prenda tras prenda, le contó sin demasiados detalles lo que había ocurrido. Para su sorpresa, no se vio interrumpida y pudo explicar cuanto quiso lo que quiso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Se limitó a preguntar Tomoyo, cuando Saku había concluido con el relato de la discusión que había tenido con Shao—. Te voy a avisar que mi primo es terco. No va a aceptar un no por respuesta.

— ¿No tienes opiniones al respecto? —se indignó.

— ¡Claro que tengo! Creo que son dos idiotas, pero ¿para qué decirte eso y herir tus sentimientos? —Saku le dedicó una expresión que prometía un golpe—. ¡Oh! ¡Realmente quieres una opinión! Bien, Shao hará cualquier cosa por tu atención, siempre lo ha hecho y tú nunca te has dado cuenta… bueno, él tampoco. Y tú, es normal que no sepas que carajo te pasa. Es decir, es la primera vez que te enamoras —soltó tranquila, mientras revisaba unas remeras con un escote altamente pronunciado.

Saku frunció la boca y el ceño, antes de desviar la mirada de sobre su amiga hacia la ropa delante de ella. Tomó un vestido y una blusa del perchero y marchó sin decir nada al probador. Se quitó la ropa, mirándose en el espejo las piernas, criticándolas, y se calzó la falda y la blusa. Se le ocurrió que debía usar tacones con eso. Se volvió a desnudar y se puso el vestido, que dejaba una buena porción de sus pechos al descubierto, sin ser ni por asomo grotesco. Abrió la cortina de golpe y buscó a Tommy con la mirada. Caminó hacia ella con preocupación en el rostro y unas renovadas ganas de irse a llorar sola a un rincón, junto al inamovible deseo de dejarse estar bajo las manos de Shao.

— ¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorada de él? —le preguntó, volteándola— No estoy enamorada de él, ¿cierto? Eso no sería algo bueno.

— ¡Ese vestido te queda divino!

— ¡Atención, Tommy! —la aludida sonrió incómodamente.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber? ¡Asumo que lo estás, mira tu estado, mujer! —exclamó llena de exasperación.

Los ojos de Saku se empañaron y ella asintió, aun con el vestido puesto, descalza y con el cabello hecho un desastre. Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco en una expresión de cansancio y frustración lejos del disimulo.

—Ve al probador y ponte tu ropa, no seas tan marica —le ordenó, a lo que su amiga acató.

Se sentía como uno de esos dibujitos animados que llevaban una nube negra encima a todas horas, sin importar lo soleado del día. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba triste en lo más mínimo, ni enojada. Sacó el celular de la cartera y comprobó que seguía sin recibir mensaje alguno de Shao… o de nadie, si venía al caso.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo correspondiente y se irguió para ponerse sus vaqueros, pero no llegó a pasar la segunda pierna, cuando el teléfono sonó, logrando que casi se cayera en el lugar. Buscó histérica en la cartera durante un minuto, hasta que recordó que hacía segundos lo había puesto en el bolsillito. Una sensación de adrenalina se extendió por su pecho, pero se esfumó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Yue.

_¿Cómo estás, preciosa?_

Le contestaría luego, decidió después de unos segundos de meditación. Tiró sin ganas el aparato dentro del bolso, antes de terminar de vestirse.

El día avanzó mientras que el dinero en las billeteras de las chicas disminuía. Saku jamás había gastado tanto dinero junto sin sus padres, y jamás se había sentido tan bien haciéndolo. Cuando el cielo se oscureció lo suficiente, ambas cruzaron la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Saludaron a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka, quien había llegado temprano, pero se negaron a mostrar todas sus compras.

Subieron a la habitación y arrojaron las bolsas por el suelo. Saku comenzó a acomodar todo y a comenzar a ser consciente de lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas que se había comprado, aunque no solía usarlas. Se sentaron en la cama a charlar y re-charlar todo lo que tenía que ver con Shao. Por primera vez, la castaña era la que no podía dejar de hablar de un muchacho. Se sentía extraño, no quería sofocar a Tommy, pero las palabras borboteaban hasta saltar de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas. Quería hablar de él, porque era todo lo que tenía en la mente. Desde hacía cuatro días que no hablaba con Shao, ni lo veía y comenzaba a temer que sus amenazas no hubieran sido ciertas. Quizás se había enojado, o había decidido que no estaba interesada.

Después de tanto tiempo de creer que lo conocía más de lo que cualquier persona podía conocerlo —incluyéndolo a él mismo— no sabía qué esperar de él. Quería que Tommy le contara todo lo que sabía de él, necesitaba saturarse, se dijo. O no. Era una excusa, sólo quería escuchar su nombre en cada oración que pronunciara cualquiera, aunque tratara sobre lavaplatos automáticos.

—Es increíble, debo ser tan insoportable como tú cuando me gusta alguien —le dijo Tommy en un momento, segundos antes de que el celular de Saku pidiera atención.

Ésta se removió en la silla de la computadora, pero no se movió. No quería que Tomoyo creyera que estaba desesperada, aunque quería saber quién era y qué quería. La pelinegra sonrió, disfrutando de la reacción de Saku. La castaña suspiró y aplicó su expresión de superada, antes de sonreír. Estaba segura de que no era él, de todas formas. Había estado pendiente del estúpido aparatito más que de comer desde que Shao la había dejado con los labios húmedos e hinchados por un beso que había soltado las riendas que tanto había temido se soltaran. Y nunca, nunca, había sido él. ¿Por qué iba a tratarse de él esta vez? Probablemente ya se había olvidado de ella, seguramente se encontraba con alguna de esas muchachitas fáciles del pueblo en el asiento trasero de su estúpido auto barato, se dijo.

Aprovechando que Saku estaba perdida en las nubes, Tommy se agachó y tomó el celular de la cartera de su amiga.

—Oh, vaya. Un mensaje de Shao —exclamó sugerente y divertida.

Sakura saltó sobre ella y manoteó sin llegar jamás al aparato.

—_Pasaré a las ocho, te llevaré al cine y te gustará la película. Shao —_leyó en voz alta, antes de devolver el teléfono a una agitada Saku—. ¡Vaya! Nunca había visto un mensaje más violento para cortejar a una chica. Menos aún de Shao.

—Seguramente es porque la última vez que nos vimos, no terminamos en los mejores términos —bufó mirando la pantalla blanca, dispuesta a responder, aunque sin saber qué.

— ¿Y bien?

—No voy a decirle que sí —decidió.

—Apresúrate, entonces, porque no falta mucho para la hora —indicó Tommy, señalando el reloj de la cómoda.

"_No voy a ir al cine contigo. Cariños, Saku_"

La castaña lo leyó en voz alta y Tomoyo le festejó el mensaje, diciendo que era una excelente respuesta para una primeriza. Ella sonrió en respuesta, pero la tentación era enorme. Era la primera vez que un chico que le gustaba la invitaba a salir y le dolía rechazarlo. Por otro lado, sin embargo, se sentía embargada por una sensación dulce al saberse coqueteando con él. No podía evitar sonreír como una tonta.

A pocos metros, en la casa contigua, tirado sobre la cama, Shaoran carcajeó al leer el mensaje de texto. No estaba enojado, ni molesto. Al contrario. Se sentía pleno y ansioso por avanzar en los casilleros del único juego que jamás había compartido con Saku.

**o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaria que dejen sus opiniones. Recuerda, no seas un lector fantasma, deja tu opinion, no es necesario que sea buena, si es con respeto, todos crecemos :D **

**Contesto los reviews:**

* Natsuki 1304: gracias por dejar review, espero seguir leyéndote. Respecto a Tommy, ella es la admiradora #1 de SxS pero tiene que dejar a estos dos resolver sus asuntos! jajaja

* roxe: gracias por dejar review :) gracias por tu apoyo, se agradece.

* : primera vez que dejas review, eso es genial, espero que sigas así, me encanta leer opiniones de los lectores, espero que te haya gustado el de hoy besos

* getsukei: gracias a vos por leer! la idea era no decir de entrada que era Shao, que el lector se asuste un poquitojajaja creo que eso estuvo muy bien logrado! Y no, nadie les saco ninguna foto, muchas telenovelas! jajajjaja nos leemos la próxima!

* Mela: soy cruel, muy cruel jajajaja gracias por odiarme, amor y odio dos caras de la misma moneda ajjaja naa enserio muchas gracias por dejar tu review :D nos leemos la próxima entrega, espero q te guste hoy!

* Sanae: muy lindos tus reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos :D espero te guste el capitulo de hoy, y nos leemos la próxima!

* kastlikinomoto: gracias gracias, jajaja espero que te guste la entrega de hoy, nos leemos la próxima o/

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, los que dejan reviews, y los muchos que no, es bueno saber que están ahí, es grandioso que en un poco mas de un mes y medio el fic tenga mas de 5000 views :D inexplicable la genial sensación! espero seguir así, Nos leemos la próxima besos!**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Buenas a todos! espero que esten muy bien, dispongo de poco tiempo, les dejo el capitulo, los compensare en la proxima actualizacion.**

**recuerden les dejo el link de la autora en wattpad: **

**(w) (w) (w) . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo**

**Capitulo IX**

Hacía un calor anormal para la altura del año. Sí, estaban pisándole los talones a la primavera, pero la temperatura debía ser de veintisiete o veintiocho grados. Trabajar con tanto calor no era cómodo, se dijo. Se sacó los guantes y tiró del suéter que se había puesto al salir de casa. Había sido un acierto el ponerse una musculosa y no una remera que dejara aureolas de transpiración bajo sus brazos. Volvió a acomodar el cinturón de herramientas en su cadera y se calzó los guantes. Miró el papel que su padre había pinchado en el corcho de la pared. Aunque parecían piezas desarmadas dibujadas sobre una hoja arrugada y con dedos de polvo marcados por los bordes, él podía apreciar un precioso juego de dormitorio. Hacía una semana, había llegado la madera de cerezo con el que los armaría. Ya había dibujado todas las piezas y tenía que cargarlas con ayuda de Touya, su más cercano amigo de la infancia, hasta el carro para alcanzárselas a su tío y a su padre. Ellos las cortarían y luego él y Touya se encargarían de tallar los detalles, antes de pulir. Tomaría tiempo, mucho, pero para fin de mes, esa pareja dormiría en una cama que sólo iba a poder intensificar su amor.

—Al fin, un descanso. Yo te digo, tu padre nos explota —Shao rió y tomó la última de las gruesas tablas, para depositarla sobre el carro y arrastrarla hasta la otra punta del taller, en donde se encontraban las máquinas.

No había muchos artesanos que hicieran muebles tan buenos como ellos, pero tener esa calidad y ese prestigio implicaba mucho trabajo. Shao había aprendido a tallar y armar casas para pájaros antes de a hablar. Touya lo había seguido por la primaria. Habían pasado juntos horas en el taller de su padre, tallando pedazos sobrantes de madera, haciendo miles de horribles adornos. Se habían vuelto muy buenos en su trabajo y hacían un decente sueldo a fin de mes.

A diferencia de él, Touya tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos claros. Volvieron entre charla y risas, y el pelinegro se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico en las que solían descansar. Shao tomó una botella de gaseosa para cada uno del viejo refrigerador que tenían en el taller y le pasó una, antes de acomodarse también.

Estaban tan sudados como podían estar; Shao sentía la brisa suave y caliente soplar su espalda, que se refrescaba gracias al sudor que había mojado la tela fina de la musculosa. Cuando no pasaba tiempo con Saku, lo pasaba con Touya. Tenía su edad y la misma vida por delante, era su hermano no sanguíneo. Pese a lo mucho que lo quería y a lo cómodo que se sentía pasando tiempo con él, le daba vergüenza contarle lo que estaba pasando con Saku. Desde que se había hecho amigo de ella, Touya siempre se había encargado de ponerle apodos como "Pedófilo" y "Sr. Acoso". Era lógico, porque Sakura era muy bonita y Shao siempre lo había sabido. Es más, la primera vez que se había acercado a ella, había sido por un atributo meramente físico, cuya admiración había compartido con Touya. Éste miraba atentamente la puerta de entrada, pensativo, tomando de su botella.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la infante? —Shao lo miró, temiendo que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con tono indiferente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la misma dirección que él.

Touya le sonrió lleno de incredulidad.

— ¿En serio me lo preguntas? —carcajeó, rascándose el pecho descubierto y tatuado— Siempre viene los sábados a verte.

—El sábado no terminó —sonrió el castaño, sintiendo que su cuerpo se fundía con la silla, aunque había un vaquero y una musculosa de algodón en medio.

—Pero siempre viene temprano, y se está acabando el mediodía. Y hablando de eso, deberíamos almorzar.

Shaoran suspiró y tragó lo último de su botellita de gaseosa, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Dibujemos las patas que faltan y vamos.

Al cabo de una hora, ya habían entregado lo que hacía falta a su padre. Tenían otras cosas que tallar y pulir, pero lo harían el lunes a primera hora. El sábado sólo trabajaban hasta el mediodía. Sucios de polvo y aserrín, y aún cubiertos en transpiración, dejaron los cinturones y salieron del taller, cada uno con una barra de cereal en la mano.

Touya se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, que estaba pegajosa, y dio un mordisco a su barra.

— ¿Y qué pasó entonces? No puedes evitar contármelo toda la vida —rió.

Shaoran torció el gesto y bufó, rascándose la nuca. No le gustaba compartir cosas tan íntimas con su amigo, sabía que lo volvería loco a burlas. Así eran ellos, no le molestaba, pero no le gustaba sentirse expuesto ni exponer a Saku. Pero no podía no contestarle.

—Digamos que… nuestra relación ha sufrido un cambio radical —dijo, antes de masticar un pedazo considerable de su barra de cereal.

— ¡¿Te la tiraste al fin? ¡Bravo! Tienes ganas de morder esas preciosas nalgas desde que la conoces —bromeó.

—No seas… tú cuando hablas de ella, ¿me haces el favor? Y no, no _me la tiré_ —enfatizó usando las mismas palabras que él—. Decidí que me gusta, eso es todo.

— ¿La invitaste a salir? Te ahorrarás un dineral con la entrada para menores —aquél comentario le valió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Por esto no te cuento nada! —Touya se agarró el hombro con fuerza y contuvo la risa sin éxito.

—No te pongas susceptible, María —carcajeó, a lo que Shao lo imitó—. Lamento que haya cumplido los trece y ya no te salga más barato —un nuevo golpe en el mismo lugar lo hizo reír aún más, por efecto contrario.

—Cállate, oompa loompa. De verdad me gusta Saku. Y estamos empezando esto, ni se te ocurra decirle nada —lo amenazó con un puño preparado para arremeter.

—Tranquilo —sonrió el aludido levantando las manos en signo de rendición. Al cabo de unos segundos en que volvieron a caminar mirando hacia el frente, añadió—. ¿Vas a venir hoy en la noche?

—Me invitaste, ¿no? —respondió Shao, deteniéndose junto a su amigo, pues en esa esquina se separaban.

—Siempre puedes decidir no venir, puedes tener colegialas que raptar en tu camioneta de "Free Candy" —Shaoran se guardó la respuesta al comentario, limitándose a mirarlo con la peor cara que pudo—. Estoy bromeando, apoyo al cien por ciento tu relación ilícita no consumada. Es más, ¿quieres que le diga a Nakuru que le diga a tu prima que venga con ella? —Nakuru, la novia de Touya, era la mejor amiga de Tommy.

Shaoran sopesó la idea y no le pareció nada mala. Tendría una oportunidad de acorralar a Saku contra el enorme árbol que descansaba en el fondo del gran patio de la casa de Touya. Y de hablar con ella, claro está…

— ¿Por qué no? —se saludaron con un juego de manos corto y masculino que llevaba años luz de uso, antes de separarse.

El castaño caminó las tres cuadras que le faltaban hasta llegar a su casa. Saku, que de casualidad se encontraba leyendo contra la ventana que daba a la calle, notó su presencia y se escondió de inmediato detrás de la cortina del living. La media sonrisa en el rostro de Shao la hizo creer que quizás la había visto, pero eso era imposible. Ella no estaba a la vista.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Llegaba del taller. Siempre se veía bien al llegar del taller, aunque nunca antes se había sentado —literalmente— a apreciarlo al caminar hacia la casa. Tenía los brazos venosos y su piel se veía brillosa y deliciosa, gracias al sudor y al polvo. La rutina indicaba que el próximo paso era la ducha. Cerró el libro y corrió a su habitación, en dónde lo arrojó sobre la cama. Se había armado de coraje y había tragado sus ansias durante dos sábados para no ir a verlo trabajar. Pese a que siempre había sido su amigo y demás, a ella le encantaba sentarse en la silla sucia de plástico blanco para mirarlo. Se había mentido durante mucho tiempo, diciendo que se debía a que, como en una época había hecho dibujo en carbonilla, sabía apreciar la belleza del cuerpo humano, sin importar que se tratara de su mismísimo hermano. No tenía hermanos, claro, pero se entendía el concepto. La verdad era que le gustaba el cuerpo de Shao, porque por su trabajo —que constaba en levantar cosas y usar la fuerza para las gubias— tenía los músculos firmes. Al sentarse en su cama, detrás de la cortina, se preguntó si él había dejado la ventana abierta a propósito. Estaba de espaldas, sacándose la musculosa que suponía había sido blanca esa mañana. Los parpados le pesaron como si un balde de sueño se hubiera caído sobre su cabeza. Sintió a sus pupilas dilatarse cual las de un gato y se mordió el labio inferior, con un calor fuerte y concentrado en su nuca. Estaba arrodillada sobre su cama, en el borde, para que la cortina la tapara por completo. Él no había volteado al desabrocharse el vaquero azul que había sido remendado varias veces. El elástico del bóxer se asomaba peligrosamente. Saku se reprendió por estar haciendo aquello, no era correcto, menos para ella, que siempre había criticado a las personas superficiales. Esas que sólo apreciaban la belleza física.

—Hija, ¿qué haces? —Saku volteó la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que el envión logró hacerla perder el equilibrio y arrojarla de la cama.

—Nada —mintió, poniéndose de pie y comprobando que Shaoran ya había entrado al baño.

Nadeshiko carcajeó por lo bajo y carraspeó para mirar a su hija con claras ganas de decirle que había visto a su vecino al otro lado de la ventana al entrar a la habitación.

—Tommy al teléfono —informó, saliendo del cuarto.

Sakura dio un último vistazo a la habitación masculina y de paredes azules, que ahora estaba vacía de Shao. Bajó tragando saliva y tomó el teléfono de sobre la mesa del living, que estaba vacío.

—Tommy.

—_Hola, preciosa —_respondió ésta—. _¿Cómo te sientes para una fiesta hoy en la noche?_

—No tengo ganas de salir. Sabes que no me gusta —se quejó, pero Tommy la interrumpió.

—_Es probable que Shao vaya. ¿No quieres verlo en la noche, con las estrellas en el cielo, en medio de una multitud tomando alcohol y bajo el canto de la música electrónica? —_recitó en tono Shakesperiano.

—No —contestó, pero su voz denotó lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por sonar convencida.

— _¡Te mueres por ir! Y no te va a matar. Además, si no va Shao, siempre puedes terminar jugando al pulpo con algún otro muchacho bonito —_carcajeó.

—Me vas a torturar si no voy, ¿cierto? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, aunque su amiga no pudiera verla.

—_Sólo porque tú quieres que te insista. Asumí el papel de excusa humana. Así que sí._

—De acuerdo, señora excusa humana.

—_Me voy a ver la tele, no quiero escucharte más. Y te pido por favor, elige ropa sexi que no tenga nada que recuerde a una monja o una religiosa fanática. Te amo —_sin dejarla contestar, cortó el teléfono.

Saku sonrió para sí y subió dispuesta a elegir un vestido y unos zapatos de entre sus nuevas adquisiciones. Si iba a ir a una fiesta para verlo a él, pretendía darle un infarto.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Estando ahí sentada, Saku podía recordar sin esfuerzo por qué no iba a fiestas seguido. Estaba completamente aburrida. Para colmo, su vestido sexi, al cuerpo y de color negro, era demasiado corto como para que cualquier posición fuera cómoda. Además, la hebilla que tenía en su cabello la estaba molestando y le dolían los pies, aunque no había bailado ni un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a los tacones aguja y la estaban matando, aunque Tommy la hubiera convencido de que volvían a sus piernas _dos armas letales_. Ella había sabido que iba a terminar dolorida en cuanto había sacado la empolvada caja de zapatos que su amiga le había regalado hacía tiempo ya y jamás había tocado hasta ese momento.

Hacía calor dentro de la casa de Touya por toda la gente acumulada y moviéndose, sudando uno junto al otro. El vaso en su mano contenía un líquido de dudosa procedencia que no se atrevía a terminar de beber. Apoyó el codo en la rodilla y el mentón en la zurda, con la espalda encorvada y lanzando un suspiro cansado. Sonrió al ver a Tommy a lo lejos, acorralada contra una pared, riendo como una tonta, mientras un muchacho de nariz poco derecha y sonrisa encantadora le hablaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Hacía tres horas que estaba en esa fiesta y hacía rato que no se aburría tanto. En su mente podía ver un sillón, un libro y una taza de chocolate caliente para ella.

Acababa de empezar a sonar una canción lenta y romántica de los noventa que la hacía pensar en películas situadas en secundarias con actores que parecían realmente de secundaria. Las parejitas comenzaron a bailar con más manos de las que tenían retorciéndose y acariciando las siluetas. Algunas se besaban mientras se movían al ritmo de la música y otras se saltaban el asunto de moverse.

Shao no había hecho aparición alguna en la fiesta. No que ella hubiera sabido, al menos. Suspiró cansada y le dio una oportunidad al brebaje maligno de su vaso, al tiempo que un muchacho alto y fornido se sentaba junto a ella.

—Tú eres la amiguita de Shao, ¿no? —Saku se dio la vuelta y le dedicó al chico una mirada repleta de odio—. Lo siento, eso sonó horrible. Eres la amiga de Shao, ¿cierto? No te ves para nada pequeña, te lo aseguro. No sé por qué salió así.

—No entres en pánico —contestó ella sin ganas de charlar— y sí.

—Soy el hermano de Rika —sonrió él, extendiendo la mano para que la estrechara—, Eriol.

Saku miró la mano que se encontraba delante de ella y pensó seriamente si quería hablar con el hermano de Rika. Se dijo que era capaz de matar por un poco de entretenimiento, así que le estrechó la mano grande y cálida.

—Un gusto. Saku, la _amiguita_ de Shao —él sonrió, divertido.

—Lamento eso, una mala primera impresión.

—No te preocupes —torció el gesto, ella—. Siempre me tratan de niña cuando ando con él. Me pasa por no juntarme con gente de mi edad.

—No eres tan menor, pronto dejaras de ser ilegal —la castaña carcajeó y se sonrojó al notar que los ojos de Eriol la recorrían de pies a cabeza—. ¿Sabes una cosa? No quiero decir que éste… look te quede mal, pero te veías linda en zapatillas.

Saku frunció el ceño, ¿cuándo la había visto en zapatillas? No recordaba haber pasado un segundo en la misma habitación que aquel muchacho. Y él tampoco parecía recordarlo, porque se había presentado cómo quien lo hacía frente a un desconocido.

—Te vi en fotos de Rika —añadió al ver la expresión de confusión de Saku.

—Ahh… sí, hoy me disfrazó una amiga —explicó—. Pero la verdad es que no estoy cómoda. Creo que me voy a ir —suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —ofreció, pero ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—No, gracias. Soy la conductora designada. Fue un placer conocerte, Eriol. Espero que la próxima vez me encuentres de pantalón y con más ganas de conversar —se puso de pie, gritando por dentro por el dolor que le producían los zapatos.

—Igualmente —sonrió él.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, la castaña se despidió de Eriol y partió en busca de Tommy. No tardó demasiado en hallarla. Se encontraba charlando con el mismo muchacho de ojos buenos con el cual la había visto antes. El chico llevaba hablando con su amiga hacía literalmente horas, y aún el labial rojo de Tomoyo estaba intacto. Ambos parecían estar riendo de lo lindo, llevándose muy bien, se dijo Saku. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y esta se volteó.

—Saku, él es Fye. Ella es Saku —añadió mirando al chico.

—Un placer conocerte, Saku —el muchacho tenía el cabello castaño claro y revuelto, y un par de ojos chocolate en los que se podía leer que se trataba de un buen chico.

—Igualmente, Fye. —Luego se dirigió a Tommy— Me voy a casa, ¿quieres que te lleve o te arreglas sola?

—Yo puedo llevarla —intervino.

—Me llevan, entonces —sonrió la pelinegra con su actitud avasallante diez niveles debajo de lo normal.

Le besó la mejilla y salió de la casa de Touya, que vista de afuera, no resultaba tan repleta de gente. Se subió al auto y, una vez dentro, se quito los zapatos. Descalza, manejó hasta su casa sin radio ni nada que pudiera distraerla de manejar sola en medio de la noche.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, quitó los brazos de Rika de su cuello y la apartó. Se había perdido la fiesta de Touya, pensó mirando su reloj de pulsera de reojo. Se tragó un suspiro y respiró profundamente antes de volver a prestarle atención a la blonda, que lloraba frente a él.

—Pero, Shao, yo te extraño. No puedes haberte olvidado de mí tan rápido. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad —tenía la máscara de pestañas toda corrida por las mejillas y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Shao se fregó los ojos con el índice y pulgar antes de mirarla, ya cansado de tanto drama y de que no lo escuchara.

—Rika, te repito por milésima vez, no te quiero más —ya se le había agotado toda la delicadeza que poseía.

Ella lloraba cada vez más y él comenzaba a creer que estaba actuando para hacerlo sentir mal. De todas formas, había dejado de sentirse mal desde hacía al menos una hora.

—Está bien —sorbió la nariz Rika, secándose la cara y tratando de borrar las huellas del maquillaje arruinado.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? —se ofreció, aunque no tenía ni un poco de ganas y supo que su voz había dicho exactamente eso.

— ¿Y si hacemos el amor una última vez? —él la miró completamente incrédulo.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás en todas tus capacidades mentales, Rika? ¡Ve a conocer a otros chicos! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo! —Ella comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, a lo que él puso los ojos en blanco y le sostuvo las muñecas— Basta, Rika. Lo digo en serio.

Ella fijó los ojos en el suelo y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Esa no era su ex novia. Rika era fina, segura de sí misma, divertida e inteligente. No una loca desesperada que se acostaba con alguien que no representaba un compromiso para ella. No le caía bien esa versión de ella. Es más, le molestaba bastante.

Mediante empujoncitos y palmaditas en la espalda, logró despacharla, pagándole un taxi. Estaba cansado del drama y por un momento, deseó no tener que pasar por toda la etapa de la conquista. Tener el derecho de llamar a Saku y decirle que tenía ganas de ver una película en el sofá con ella, teniendo el derecho de besarla de tanto en tanto y de pasar el brazo por sobre sus hombros. Estaba cansado.

Se había perfumado y vestido para verla en la fiesta de Touya, pero un segundo antes de que saliera, Rika había tocado el timbre. Había llorado desde que había puesto un pie dentro de la casa y le había comido las energías y el buen humor que había tenido durante todo el día, ante la expectativa de la fiesta.

Ahora sólo quería tirarse a ver la televisión. Entró en la habitación y se puso un jogging y una remera vieja, dispuesto a hacer lo que deseaba, pero la luz prendida de la habitación de Saku le llamó la atención. Se veía la silueta curvilínea detrás del vidrio texturizado de la ventana. La observó tirar de su vestido hasta quedar semidesnuda, aunque sólo veía colores, como grandes pixeles. Se sintió culpable al notar que arrojaba la prenda con fuerza sobre la cama. Probablemente se debía a él, se dijo; a él y a su ausencia.

Saku se vistió rápidamente y apagó la luz. Por un momento, asumió que se había ido a dormir, pero escuchó a la puerta trasera abrirse. Se calzó las zapatillas y bajó las escaleras, para imitar a su mejor amiga, y salir por detrás de la casa.

Como había supuesto, ella se encontraba sentada en el enorme sillón mecedor de jardín que tenía en el jardín trasero. Caminó un par de pasos y, pese a que ella no se movió, supo que era consciente de que él estaba allí, puesto que se había tensado.

— ¿Bailaste con muchos chicos? —la castaña lo enfocó con la mirada, antes de relamerse y carraspear, claramente lejos de estar feliz. Shao forzó una sonrisa.

—Si realmente es de tu interés —suspiró ella, mientras él saltaba la cerca de madera que separaba los patios—: No. No bailé con nadie.

Él sintió toda la culpabilidad que podía sentir al oírla. La había pasado mal por esperarlo.

— ¿Tú te divertiste con alguna chica de la vida por ahí? —se arrebujó más en su saco de lana y movió la cabeza para quitarse el cabello de la cara, al tiempo que Shao se paraba junto a la silla.

—No —respondió seriamente y pateó el caño del sillón mecedor—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Saku asintió, a lo que él se acomodó a su lado, aunque lejos de tocarla.

—Rika estuvo aquí —comenzó él. Aunque ella no había preguntado nada, sabía que quería una explicación—, no me la podía sacar de encima —dijo en voz baja, girándose a mirarla.

— ¿A qué vino? —intentó sonar casual, pero poco éxito tuvo.

—A… no sé. A hablar conmigo, pero se puso a llorar y fue un escándalo. Una suerte que mis padres hayan ido a cenar a la casa de mis tíos.

—Probablemente se sentía sola y quería un poco de _amor_ —suspiró Saku, aunque sin poder quitar la tensión de sus hombros, y miró el esmalte que había comenzado a raspar en la fiesta y ahora se descascaraba solo.

—Yo no quería estar con ella, ni darle ningún tipo de cariño —Shao escondió la sonrisa que quería escapársele.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No te tentó en lo más mínimo consolarla? —preguntó perdiendo todo su autocontrol, sonando tan molesta e irritada como estaba.

—No, porque yo quería estar en otro lugar, con otra persona —le dedicó una mirada más que significativa e imposible de no pescar.

La castaña lo miró dubitativa y terminó por suspirar, dejando caer al suelo todas las tensiones que tenía, como llegando a una resolución. Se arrastró hasta poder pasar sus piernas por sobre las de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

—No me hables por un rato —ordenó.

Shao se limitó a sonreír abiertamente, aprovechando que ella no lo miraba a él, sino a la silueta trasera de la casa, y la abrazó con la zurda, conteniendo las ganas de bajar la cabeza y besarla, pero sintiéndose relajado después de suficiente drama para una noche.

* * *

**Bueno, hoy no podre responder reviews, el próximo los compensare :D **

**Dejen sus opiniones, asi crecemos todos juntos, Saludos!**


	10. Capitulo X

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Muchos dias sin leernos, como estan? Espero que genial.**

Bueno, la vez pasada les prometí que iba a compensarlos por dejar el capitulo e irme, pues bien, aquí su recompensa. Capitulo doble! El doble de tamaño de los anteriores, solo porque son unos lectores geniales, aunque no dejaron muchos reviews el capitulo anterior!

Yo he estado muy ocupado esta y la anterior semana, estoy averiguando en que universidad voy a ingresar y esas cosas, estoy buscando un trabajo, y quiero poder independizarme para mediados del próximo año, así que imaginen como estoy saturado jajaja Pero me acorde de ustedes y les traje este regalo, disfruten!

So, estamos entrando en los capítulos finales del fic, a mi gusto personal, este y el próximo capitulo son los mas rosas de la historia, desbordan cursilerias por los poros jajaja. Osea los mejores capítulos.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic, y nos leemos abajo.

**Recuerden la autora del fic original es Lumadiedo, les dejo su perfil de wattpad:**

**wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo**

**Capitulo X**

Un nuevo estornudo resonó en la habitación. Sin poder controlarse, tomó los papeles tisúes que minaban la cama y los colocó todos en una bolsita de nylon que ya se encontraba llena hasta la mitad. Quería ir a la escuela, no le apetecía perder clases, pero era una fábrica de mocos. Tenía la nariz enrojecida y había comenzado a dolerle. Llevaba tres días en la cama, sonándose la nariz, comiendo sopa, yogurt y verduras, todo por haberse quedado dormida en la silla del patio. Era friolenta, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido llevarse una manta? Probablemente se debía a que había llegado demasiado furiosa a casa. No había pensado en nada más que en odiar a Shao.

Sonrió al pensar en él. Nada había pasado, pero no creía que hubiera sido en vano haber pasado el mal rato. Había ido a visitarla el día anterior, pero no lo había dejado pasar. Se veía realmente horrible, abombada por estar acostada tanto tiempo, con la nariz húmeda y roja, el cabello hecho un caos y ojeras, puesto que no había podido dormir en la noche, gracias a su necesidad de rasparse la cara con pañuelos.

Tenía frío y tenía calor, se sentía horrible. Odiaba estar enferma. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el pijama, que puso en el canasto de ropa sucia, y prendió la ducha. Estaba sudada y no creía que un baño le fuera a venir mal. El cuerpo no era problema, pero su rostro ardía como un fuego cuando lo ponía bajo la lluvia de agua caliente. Liberó sus fosas nasales cuanto pudo estando en la ducha y salió fresca como una lechuga. O casi.

Abrió las ventanas de par en par, antes de bajar las escaleras y sentarse con Nadeshiko a la mesa por primera vez desde que había caído con la gripe. Hacía un día espectacular afuera, pero sabía que no podía salir.

Su madre le sirvió tarta de verduras y un vaso de jugo de naranja —lo que le había hecho tomar sin parar los últimos días, por la vendita vitamina C—, y se sentó a su lado con una porción para ella.

—Shao llamó para avisar que va a pasar hoy —informó la voz dulce de su madre.

Saku estaba demasiado avergonzada como para verlo. Básicamente le había dicho que estaba molesta con la vida porque él no había ido a la fiesta, lo cual eran cien por ciento ciertos, pero él no tenía por qué saber. Debía estar trabajando, se dijo mirando el reloj de la pared marcar las doce en punto. Saldría a almorzar en media hora. Una parte de ella esperaba que pasara por su casa, pero aquello la aterraba. Toda su vida había guardado sus emociones en una cajita de cristal. La noche de la fiesta había perdido por completo el autocontrol y se había expuesto. No iba a mentir, había experimentado esa hermosa sensación de liberación, pero temía que Shao la tomara por sentado ahora.

Almorzó y se abrigó hasta la nariz antes de salir al patio por un poco de aire fresco. Estaba cansada del ambiente viciado de su habitación, además, un poco de luz solar no le vendría mal.

Escuchó un golpeteo y levantó la vista. Cómo había esperado, Shao estaba ahí, golpeando el pequeño cobertizo con el puño, pidiendo permiso para pasar. Ella sonrió y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta, pasando al jardín y sentándose a su lado en el sillón mecedor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

—Creo que se me va a caer la nariz —bromeó Saku.

Shaoran suspiró y se tiró hacia atrás en la silla.

—Me siento culpable porque te hayas enfermado —carcajeó.

—Porque fue parcialmente tu culpa, ya sabes, por no haber ido a la fiesta —él rió.

— ¿Cómo relacionas la fiesta con un resfriado?

—Si no hubiera estado molesta, no habría estado aquí antes de horario y no habría salido. Y si hubiera salido, no lo habría hecho tan apresuradamente, habría tomado más abrigo y no me habría enfermado —explicó ella, a lo que él sonrió y le dedicó una mirada significativa.

—Saku, debes dejar de sobre-analizar las cosas. Piensas demasiado —Sakura arqueó las cejas y lo observó con desdén—. No te ofendas —pidió él, repentinamente bajando la voz. Perdió la sonrisa al erguirse hasta que su hombro rozó el de Saku. Se relamió los labios y la observó de cerca.

—No puedo evitar sobre-analizar —contestó ella intentando ignorar el hecho que de Shao se acercara cada vez más—. No —Shaoran retrocedió unos centímetros en lo que ella bajaba la cabeza—, tengo la nariz roja y paspada y los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy horrible —sonrió ella sin mirarlo, corriendo su cabello de detrás de su oreja, para que cayera en cascada y le tapara las mejillas sonrojadas.

Una sonrisa ocupó el rostro de Shaoran, antes de que él volviera a recorrer los centímetros que había retrocedido y avanzara aún más. El roce de los labios de Shao le hacía arder la piel paspada, pero lo valía. Definitivamente no podía pensar en él como un amigo, no mientras besara tan bien, al menos. Ni siquiera era un beso frenético, era lento y suave. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo temblar su mundo desde el centro. Shao había tenido muchas novias a lo largo de su vida —muchas chicas, más que novias— y parecía que aquello le había dado un _entrenamiento_ especial en el asunto de los besos y las caricias. Ella, por otro lado, sólo había besado a dos chicos antes de a Shao. Cuando la diestra del castaño llegó a su cintura, pudo sentir como la inseguridad comenzaba a subir desde sus pies.

Decidió sobreponerse a ella, mientras su espalda se recostaba en la del sillón mecedor. Levantó la mano y acarició el cabello corto de Shaoran, siguiendo por la nuca e intentando perder el nerviosísimo que acababa de irrumpir en escena. No quería arruinar ese momento, estaba disfrutando.

Él se alejó un poco para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pese a que ya no se encontraba besándola, seguía acariciando la curva de su cintura.

—Emmm… —carraspeó Saku, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque él buscara justamente que lo hiciera— Sí, lo siento. Estoy algo nerviosa, es todo.

— ¿Por… esto? —rió él.

—No te rías de mí —acusó, empujándolo, pero él se ubicó a centímetros de ella otra vez.

—Lo siento. No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, créeme, lo estoy disfrutando —Saku no pudo evitar reír frente a la expresión de galán de Shaoran.

Con un poco de duda, pero más tranquila, la castaña buscó los labios de Shao, cuyas caricias se extendieron hasta la suave piel del abdomen.

* * *

— ¿Estás cien por ciento segura de que no quieres ir?

—Completamente —respondió Sakura.

Llevaban más o menos una hora en el asiento trasero del auto de Shao, en el estacionamiento de un supermercado. Era de noche, no había nadie que los molestara en esa esquina oscura del aparcamiento. Su café para llevar ya había sido consumido y los vasos vacíos decoraban la guantera. Shaoran abrazó a Saku por la cadera y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Ya sabes por qué no! —contestó ofuscada, empujándolo.

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento, resignándose a seguir con el intercambio de besos.

—No puedes seguir molesta por lo de Rika —dijo, intentando no enojarse con Saku por… estar enojada con él.

—Por supuesto que puedo, y lo estoy. Ese lugar es definitivamente el último lugar al que iría contigo, gracias.

— ¡Saku, por favor! Te pedí perdón cientos de veces —bufó Shaoran, molesto.

—Y te perdoné —sonrió repleta de sarcasmo—, pero no olvidé nada.

—O sea… que no perdonaste. ¡Ya es pasado, debes superarlo de una vez!

—Pues… —comenzó ella, calmándose al ver que él había levantado la voz— debes entender que para mí no es lo mismo después de que… bautizaste el lugar con otra chica —Shao sonrió y la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que lo "bautizara" contigo? —comenzó a arrastrarse sobre ella otra vez, aprovechando su oportunidad, logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa.

—No dije eso —contestó Saku respondiendo besos cada vez más intensos.

Era la tercera vez que salían juntos, siempre a escondidas a pedido de Sakura, y cada vez se les iban más las manos por la tangente. Literalmente no podían permanecer más de tres minutos sin estar uno sobre el otro, por lo que estar con otras personas era complicado. Y "otras personas" se entendía como Tommy, Touya y Nakuru. Quienes, por cierto, no tenían ni idea de que la relación entre ellos había avanzado un paso.

Era un tanto frustrante limitarse a besarse en la parte trasera de un auto, porque la única persona que sabía de ellos era Nadeshiko, por lo que las libres visitas a la habitación de Saku o a la casa de Shao habían sido limitadas. La madre de Saku los había visto besarse en el patio con más entusiasmo del que ella consideraba apropiado, al menos en público.

En ese momento, mientras estuvieran juntos y pudieran explorar los sabores y respiraciones del otro, todo estaba bien, pero sabían que iban a necesitar un nuevo lugar en donde poder quedarse hasta que decidieran blanquear su relación… a la cual aún no le habían puesto una etiqueta. No eran amigos, novios, nada. Se trataba de Shao y Saku, Saku y Shao. Nada más.

En cualquier caso, necesitaban un espacio para ellos. Shao había propuesto la casa frente a los campos de girasoles desde el día cero, pero Saku insistía en que jamás volvería a ese lugar. Que cuando pensaba en esa casucha, sólo podía ver en su mente a Rika desnuda y a Shao sobre ella. Nada agradable.

Shaoran había tenido las suficientes relaciones duraderas como para saber que Saku y él estaban en una etapa que le convenía disfrutar. Le gustaba Saku, su personalidad y demás, pero tenía muy en claro que pelearían constantemente, porque ella se aferraba mucho a los errores y él los olvidaba con rapidez. Sakura tenía la capacidad de recordar en qué fecha, a qué hora, en dónde y cómo una persona había cometido un error, y podía decir con exactitud y seguridad hasta qué ropa tenían puesta los involucrados. No era la actitud que más le agradaba, pero pretendía soportarla, porque las otras facetas de ella le gustaban más de lo saludable. Él, en cambio, si tenía un problema, lo arreglaba allí mismo, y si no lo arreglaba allí mismo, lo olvidaba para siempre. Y cómo sabía fehacientemente que la primera etapa de la relación era la más divertida, le convenía poner lo mejor de sí para sacar el mayor provecho y la mayor cantidad de besos en menor tiempo. No iba a discutir con Saku por Rika. Por lo menos, no mientras se besaban sin descanso en el asiento trasero del auto, en el rincón oscuro del estacionamiento del supermercado.

* * *

Shaoran entró en la casa de la familia Amamiya detrás de Touya. Éste dejó las llaves en un cajón de la mesa de entrada y colgó el abrigo —ya no tan pesado— en el perchero. Él colgó también su campera y avanzó por el living, que comenzaba a inundarse del aroma de la cena que la madre de Touya estaba preparando. Pasaron a la cocina y sintieron toda el hambre que habían intentado ignorar a lo largo de la jornada laboral. La madre de Touya, Sonomi, parecía sacada de los años cincuenta, siempre había tenido esa sensación. Tenía el cabello por los hombros y con ondulaciones prolijas de un castaño natural —o al menos era el castaño que Shao siempre le había visto— y brilloso. Siempre llevaba puestas faldas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas o vestidos. En todos los años que era amigo de Touya, jamás la había visto propiamente desarreglada, aunque tampoco parecía que pusiera mucho esfuerzo por lucir así. Simplemente le sentaba cómoda la prolijidad.

Hacía las cenas más deliciosas, aunque él apreciaba las que hacía su propia madre, Sonomi se esmeraba porque sus cenas fueran dignas de una revista de cocina. Se debía, pensó Shao, a que no trabajaba fuera de casa, se dedicaba a su familia nada más. Eso la hacía feliz.

— ¡Shao! Hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí, ¿cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó restándole atención a la ensalada que estaba preparando.

—Muy bien, señora Amamiya —sonrió él.

—No viene, porque ahora tiene novia —las cejas de Touya subieron y bajaron en una expresión pícara.

—No es mi novia… estamos evaluando la posibilidad de intentar probar a ver qué pasa. Pero no pasó nada de nada aún —mintió Shao con la mayor calma que pudo, puesto que el castaño lo torturaba al respecto.

—Ya veo por qué tan perfumado —bromeó Sonomi—, ¿van a salir hoy?

—Un rato, después de cenar —comunicó su hijo.

Cuando Shao salió de lavarse las manos para cenar, se encontró con que Charles, el padre de Touya, ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa, charlando con su familia. Se acercó y lo saludó con un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Me alegro que tengas novia, pero pasa a visitarnos de tanto en tanto, eres parte de la familia —Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina a Touya, pero no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a sonreír.

Charles era profesor en la secundaria pública del pueblo y tenía la memoria de un elefante. Sabía los nombres de todos los alumnos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida —entre ellos Saku— y siempre estaba comprometido con su trabajo. Al sentarse a la mesa, comenzó una larga charla de trabajo y proyectos, como era usual en la casa de los Amamiya.

* * *

Estaba frente a ella en la mesa del bar. Nadeshiko asumía que estaban saliendo, porque frente a ella, eran una pareja formal, por eso Saku podía salir indiscriminadamente cuando era con él. Sin embargo, el grupo de gente que estaba a su alrededor no sabía nada. Para los allí presentes sólo se trataba de los siempre mejores amigos Saku y Shao. Y era divertido —y excitante— que la castaña le acariciara el tobillo con la punta del zapato por debajo de la mesa mientras charlaba naturalmente con Nakuru; pero sentía la urgencia de… tener intimidad. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta el escote que llevaba Saku, el cual desaprobaba ampliamente para cualquier lugar público. O cualquier lugar que no fuera su habitación, si venía al caso.

Un codazo en las costillas lo hizo desviar la mirada y encontrar a Touya con una mirada pícara.

—Tranquilo, tigre, no se van a mover. A menos que la saques a bailar al menos, seguirán quietas —Shaoran sintió el calor en sus mejillas y golpeó repetidas veces el hombro del castaño, quien reía, como siempre que él lo golpeaba.

Pero debía agradecerle, no se había dado cuenta que había mantenido la vista fija en el pecho de Sakura, y eso no podía verse bien. Carraspeó y se reacomodó en la silla cuando la castaña lanzó una mirada significativa y coqueta. Definitivamente era divertido el asunto de coquetear aun siendo _algo_, pero no le gustaba sentirse perseguido simplemente por querer sentarse junto a ella, aunque fuera algo completamente normal verlos uno junto al otro. Y como no quería levantar sospechas, temía invitarla a la pista de baile diminuta, en donde ya varias personas se divertían, vaso en mano. Pero después de que ella lo mirara de esa forma, decidió correr el riesgo y se puso de pie. Ella no esperó que él se acercara y lo imitó. Lo tomó de la mano en el camino a la pista y comenzaron a bailar una canción latina.

Todo iba perfecto, manos en su lugar, rostros lo suficientemente alejados y sonrisas amplias, hasta que un muchacho se acercó a ellos y le tocó el hombro a Saku. Automáticamente, dejaron de moverse, para ver qué necesitaba el desconocido.

—Disculpa, ¿me concedes la siguiente pieza? —satirizó el chico de pelo negro azabache, con una sonrisa y un ademán exageradamente cortés.

Saku giró la cabeza y miró a Shaoran sin saber realmente que contestar. El pelinegro pareció notarlo, porque en seguida se enderezó y cambió la sonrisa por una expresión de pena.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿es tu novio? —en ese instante, Shao abrió la boca para decir que sí, como acto reflejo, pero la castaña fue más rápida.

—No, no. Es mi mejor amigo —sonrió coqueta—. Me encantaría bailar —agregó en un tono cordial.

Shao se quedó de pie, dejando que el muchacho se llevara a Sakura por la mano, no pudiendo decodificar lo que sentía en ese momento. Era cierto, no eran más que mejores amigos… O en realidad, eran mucho más que eso, pero lo que eran no tenía un nombre. Sin embargo, la sentía de su propiedad. Había estado con ella demasiado tiempo como para que sólo lo considerara un amigo. Aparentemente, la distancia que se ponían los hacía ver como dos amigos superficiales.

Estando allí de pie, mirando cómo el chico de cabello oscuro acariciaba la cintura de Saku, enterraba la nariz en su cuello y se mecía con ella, sentía el monstruo de los celos. Era un monstruo nuevo, él jamás se había considerado un novio celoso. A sus parejas no las atosigaba con llamadas, no las controlaba, las dejaba ser. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que el bailarín no era culpable más que de ser hombre y gustar de las castañas de figura curvilínea, sus puños se cerraban de modo mecánico y su cuerpo quería armarse para embestir. Decidió salir de ahí, antes de que se violentara. Necesitaba hablar con Saku, se dijo mientras cruzaba el bar, intentando llegar a la puerta trasera.

En el camino, veía a mujeres hermosas, atractivas, pero ninguna le apetecía. Quería a Saku, y temía que ella no lo quisiera sólo a él. Después de todo, había dicho que sólo eran amigos, quizás eso quería. Se fregó los ojos para no pensar en eso. Increíblemente, le dolía creer que Saku estuviera jugando con él. Encontró consuelo en que no podía condenarla antes de hablar con ella.

El patio trasero del bar era mucho más tranquilo que el interior. Había un par de mesas largas que se encontraban plagadas de gente, pero las gradas de la esquina contraria a la multitud estaban prácticamente vacías. Dejó entrar al aire fresco —o más fresco que el viciado de adentro— a sus pulmones y deseó gustar del cigarrillo. Según tenía entendido, relajaba los nervios y producía placer y confort. Era una lástima que jamás hubiera fumado. No tenía ganas de tomar nada, así que se acercó a la barra circular del exterior, sacó unas monedas, y se compró un par de caramelos chupetines de cereza, sólo para tener algo con lo que entretenerse.

Se sentó en una de las gradas superiores y admiró el pasto seco del patio. Desde afuera, podía oírse la canción que pasaban en el bar, que ahora era una electrónica. Sus oídos sentían placer al tener un descanso de tanto ruido.

Le quitó el papel al caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. Mientras jugaba moviendo el palillo blanco entre sus dientes, observó a una conocida castaña relajando la expresión al salisteis a la intemperie, probablemente por encontrar el placer del silencio que había ignorado estando adentro. Lo buscó con la mirada y le sonrió al encontrarlo. Automáticamente, él sacó el otro dulce y se lo extendió, esperando que ella subiera los escalones.

Saku se abrazó en el abrigo que llevaba puesto a la vez que flexionaba sus piernas desnudas para subir los escalones de las gradas, más altos que lo normal. Cuando su rostro se encontró a la altura del de Shao, tomó el caramelo y lo desenvolvió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Descansando la cabeza de tanta música —respondió él, con más ganas que nunca de robarle un beso casto.

Saku se peinó el cabello descontrolado por el viento, que esa noche soplaba con fuerza, y descubrió su rostro de rasgos suaves. Miró hacia su izquierda, presentándole a Shao un cuello limpio de lunares o marcas de nacimiento; simplemente terciopelo blanco, nacarado y con aroma dulzón.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Saku se tapó el pecho, arrebujándose más en su abrigo negro— Te siento raro.

Shao se rascó la ceja con el pulgar, sin mirarla. Aún sin fijar la vista en ella, se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Vas a ir al campamento de la escuela? —preguntó Shao, sin ninguna intención de desviar la conversación, aunque los ojos en blanco de Sakura no pensaban lo mismo.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad.

Tras contados segundos de silencio, ella suspiró y se sentó una grada más abajo que él, dejando un espacio entre ellos para poder girarse y lanzarle una mirada por sobre el hombro derecho. Volvió a observar hacia adelante y permaneció en silencio un par de segundos.

—Lamento… —carraspeó— Lamento haber dicho que somos sólo amigos —murmuró—. O… no sé. ¿Debo lamentarlo? —quiso saber volviéndose para lanzarle una mirada repleta de confusión.

—No —suspiró él—. No somos otra cosa, no somos nada, pero somos amigos.

Ella volvió a darle la espalda.

—Me siento extraña —carcajeó, aunque utilizó la suave risa como excusa para soltar el aire que guardaba en los pulmones—. Creo que voy a irme a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —en el fondo, no quería llevarla.

Tenía ganas de estar con ella, pero como bien había dicho, esa noche se había desarrollado de forma extraña. Deseaba besarla, abrazarla y dejarse llevar luego, pero por otro lado, no quería estar con ella en ese momento. El plan que lo seducía era llegar a su casa, prepararse unos refrigerios, una botella de gaseosa y acostarse a ver la última temporada que le faltaba para llegar al onceavo doctor. Un poco de soledad le sentaría bien. Hacía ya un par de semanas que dedicaba cada minuto extra a avanzar por la piel de Saku hasta conquistar territorios no explorados.

—No, gracias. Tengo mi auto afuera —se volteó para sonreírle.

Se arrastró hasta en dónde se encontraba él y miró hacia los costados. No había nadie conocido en el patio. Él también lo había notado. De modo instantáneo, como en un plan perfectamente elaborado, ella levantó la cabeza y él le besó suavemente los labios con sabor a cereza.

—Llámame en la semana —murmuró Saku antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él.

Nuevamente no sabía qué deseaba. No le gustaba sentir como los vestigios de su perfume se perdían en el aire mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, dejándolo atrás. Pero no quería seguirla. Se metió el caramelo en la boca y se puso de pie con un gemido de esfuerzo que no necesitaba. Palpó su pantalón, para sacar la tierra que pudiera habérsele pegado en él, y bajó de un par de saltos las gradas. Por suerte para él, no tenía que esperar a Touya para irse. Había ido en su auto, y Nakuru también.

Entró al bar, buscó a Tommy e intentó convencerla de que no se quedara como mal tercio y lo dejara alcanzarla hasta su casa, pero no hubo caso. La pelinegra estaba muy feliz, charlando con un desconocido que no se detuvo a analizar, como hacía con los pretendientes de su querida prima. Shao siempre decía que el futuro de Tomoyo era ser raptada por un galán nocturno, pero ella jamás lo escuchaba.

Saludó a su prima, salió del bar y observó el espacio en el que había estado el auto de Saku ocupado por otro coche. Caminó hasta la esquina, entró en el suyo y manejó hasta su casa, en donde hizo todo tal cual lo había planeado.

Mirando el televisor, a veces se le desviaba la vista hacia la ventana cerrada de su propia habitación. Después de esa noche, quedaba claro que no quería ser el _mejor amigo_. Quería más autoridad sobre ella, quería que fuera suya. Aquel pensamiento le generaba un sentimiento incómodo en el estómago. Sentimiento en el que no quería pensar. Por más galletas que comiera, no aplastaba a esa lámpara de magma que parecía tener en el abdomen.

La frase _"Es mi mejor amigo."_ lo estaba torturando. Había sido un golpe duro y seco, le había dolido. Lo hacía pensar que Saku no veía un futuro con él. No se había hablado, ni él había asegurado nada, pero era viable. Era una posibilidad fuerte, tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Escuchó la música de cierre del capítulo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué se había tratado. Apagó el televisor, llevó la comida a la cocina, se aseó y se tiró a la cama. No había caso, concentrarse parecía ser la tarea imposible del día.

* * *

La primavera se había instalado y los abrigos pesados habían sido guardados en caja o en el fondo del placar. Esa tarde era la más viva representación de la estación. El sol en lo alto de un cielo sin nubes, la calle repleta de bicicletas y los patios delanteros como sets de juegos de niños. Una brisa fresca daba un respiro ante el reflejo de luz que hacía a todos transpirar. Los profesores designados acababan de llegar a la esquina de la escuela con el micro que llevaría al último año a un campamento de tres días. Todos los alumnos estaban allí, con bolsos —algunos más moderados que otros— y frentes sudadas. Ted se acercó a Saku, quien estaba jugando a hacer caras con una niña que tomaba jugo en la acera de enfrente y tendría alrededor de dos años.

— ¿Presumiendo tus capacidades maternales? —Sakura se volteó y le sonrió a Ted.

—Creí que no ibas a llegar a tiempo, hace una hora que estamos acá parados. Tuviste suerte de que el micro llegara tarde.

Ted era el único muchacho en el último año cuyas notas eran perfectas y no era un completo nerd. Y por eso se comprendía que no usaba lentes ni se vestía como el resto del escuadrón, pero sí era muy tímido. Por lo general, sólo hablaba con los muchachos de los clubes académicos a los que pertenecía, con Saku y con otra chica que ésta última no conocía.

El chofer del micro abrió la baulera para comenzar a guardar los bolsos, cosa que pudo hacer gracias a que el alumnado se organizó por sí mismo.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido —comentó Ted mientras Saku cedía su mochilón.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tienes a nadie más que a mí en este campamento, y eso que no era seguro que yo viniera —sonrió mirando alrededor.

Saku sopesó si ofenderse por el comentario o reírse. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo que decía su compañero era verdad, si no era por él, en aquella excursión no había nadie con quien ella pudiera charlar.

—Supongo que quería obligarme a no ser tan cerrada. Ya sabes… amigarme con la masa —contestó tras optar por tomar la pregunta en serio.

—La masa está sobrevaluada, estás bien como estás. Pero me alegro de que hayas venido, ahora sé que no voy a aburrirme de seguro, porque convengamos que mis amigos no son lo que se dice "el alma de la fiesta" —carcajeó mirando significativamente a dos muchachos que pertenecían a su grupo de estudio regular.

Saku rió antes de comenzar a subir al micro, detrás de una blonda pomposa a la cual siempre había preferido ignorar. Ted se sentó con ella en uno de los asientos delanteros, detrás de los profesores, porque ese lugar era más tranquilo que la parte de atrás. Allí podían conversar sin preocuparse de que una galleta o una bola de papel les cayeran encima.

En el asiento delante de Sakura, un muchacho con gorra de beisbol se volteó con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

— ¡Shao! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó confundida.

Una de las razones por las que había decidido ir al bendito campamento escolar, era que un tiempo a solas, sin nada que la distrajera, la ayudarían a pensar. Con Shaoran allí no podría hacerlo. Aquello sería una tentación constante, se dijo. Lo peor de todo era que ya estaba hasta la nariz y no podía evitar fantasear con lo que podía ser. Pero no era. Por alguna razón, Shao no había dado ninguna señal de querer algo formal con ella… Después de todo, ¿qué era más seductor para un hombre que una relación en la que no había ningún compromiso? Eso le había enseñado la vida, incluso se lo había dicho su padre.

Saku había querido aprovechar esos días para descansar de cosechar esperanzas de un pastizal que podía ser pura espuma. Sabía que si dejaba que sus emociones rebalsaran, se sentiría herida como antes nunca. No sabía esto porque le hubiera sucedido antes, sino por el contrario; estaba experimentando sensaciones tan sublimes, que estaba segura que la caída le dolería proporcionalmente lo mismo.

—Charles me ofreció el empleo, ya sabes, quiero cambiar el auto —los ojos castaños de Shaoran inspeccionaban minuciosamente a Ted, quien estaba lejos de ser una amenaza.

Nuevamente, Sakura reprimió ese pensamiento. A su mejor amigo probablemente ni se le había ocurrido que ella pudiera tener pretendientes. Quizás lo estaba imaginando, se dijo. Shao jamás había demostrado ser una persona celosa, ni siquiera de sus muchas y perfectas novias. Era prácticamente imposible que lo estuviera por ella, que no era más que una amiga con derecho a roces, besos y otras exploraciones.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó ella, conteniendo su interior con púa de alambres.

—Muchachos, cinturones puestos —gritó la profesora de educación física, a lo que Shaoran bufó y se volteó de cara al conductor.

La castaña decidió no seguir pensando, como él mismo le había aconsejado alguna vez, y enfocó su atención en Ted. Quizás no era una futura científica, pero su conversación siempre era amena e interesante. Siempre la hacía reír con chistes que ella conocía por ser, en el fondo, un poco nerd también.

El viaje continuaba, al cabo de más de media hora, por los campos cosechados. Ted se había dormido y Saku había sacado el libro de su cartera, aunque no había conseguido leer más de una o dos líneas en quince minutos. El perfil de Shaoran era mucho más interesante que una historia ficticia. Él parecía estar inmerso en el paisaje, pensativo y taciturno. Saku deseó ser capaz de dibujar retratos para llevar al papel esa expresión que le quitaba el aliento y el reflejo del sol anaranjado en la retina de sus ojos pardos. Se encontraban pasando por el capo de girasoles que se extendía mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado al ir a la casa innombrable. La luz del atardecer se filtraba entre ellos logrando una imagen de postal. Con todo aquello ahí, no había forma de que pudiera concentrarse en su libro. ¿Para qué? Si en ese momento no hacía falta que imaginara ni el paisaje ni al galán.

Quería hablarle, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Tomo aire —y con él la embistió una ola de perfume masculino— e intentó volver a su historia de guerreros de épocas de antaño.

* * *

Aquel viaje había resultado una tortura. Era evidente que la gorra había sido una mala idea, porque Saku no lo había reconocido en un primer instante. Se había sentado justo detrás de él, contra la ventana, con aquel compañerito suyo con el que a veces la veía estudiar por la ventana. Nunca le había caído bien, no iba a empezar a hacerlo ese día.

La había escuchado reír con él desde que había comenzado el viaje, hasta que un silencio casi completo reinó en el micro. Asumió que, al igual que la mayoría, Ted se había dormido. Eso no había mejorado nada, de todas formas. Ya no la escuchaba reír, pero la oía suspirar, sentía cada vez que acariciaba la punta de la hoja rugosa del libro que estaba leyendo. Como bien había dicho, una tortura. Al final, había terminado por mirar el paisaje y ponerse los auriculares para no escucharla. Eso, lamentablemente, no hacía que el perfume dulzón que le hacía agua la boca dejara de llegar a su nariz.

Cuando guardó su rudimentario mp3 en el bolsillo de la mochila, Saku y Ted estaban charlando animadamente otra vez. No faltaba mucho para llegar, acababan de pasar el cartel del predio en donde acamparían y habían entrado por el portón amurallado. Era un complejo "turístico" familiar para acampar.

A los diez o quince minutos, estaba ya el micro estacionado y los alumnos habían bajado y se habían formado para recibir sus bolsos. Shao se sentó en la escalera del coche y observó a Saku entre la multitud. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo y que era culpa suya. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Mejor dicho, ¿qué podía hacer para hacer las cosas bien? Ella seguía allí, como si nada, como si él no se hubiera encontrado allí, hablando con su amigo de la escuela. Se sentía ignorado, aquello no era placentero. Había aceptado el trabajo que el padre de Touya le había ofrecido sólo para pasar tiempo con ella. Claro que lo había hecho antes de que Saku lo presentara como _"sólo su mejor amigo"_, pero luego había sido tarde para retractarse. Además, ya había hablado con su padre para que lo remplazaran en el taller, no tenía otra opción.

La miraba con tal intensidad, que ella comenzó a incomodarse y a mirarlo de vez en cuando. En cuanto lo encontraba con la vista fija en ella, corría la mirada hacia Ted otra vez. Shao no estaba seguro de si eso era una buena o una mala señal. Por lo general, las chicas corrían la mirada porque se avergonzaban y se sonrojaban para él, pero ella se estaba riendo de los chistes de otro hombre.

Cuando todo estuvo repartido a sus dueños, se puso de pie y tomó su mochila al hombro, para acercarse al lugar en el que los profesores habían armado todas las carpas esa mañana temprano. Él había ayudado y había ubicado la suya propia lejos de los profesores, del otro lado del círculo de estudiantes. No quería hacer nada raro, simplemente sucedía que los encargados habían colocado sus cosas bajo una arboleda, y desde allí no se veía ni una estrella en el cielo despejado.

Entró en su carpa a acomodar las cosas que tenía dentro de su bolso, mientras trataba de calmarse. Se estaba molestando con Saku, pero el problema era suyo. Él era el que estaba celoso, ella no había hecho nada.

_Si lo hubiera hecho, tampoco debería molestarte, estúpido_, se reprendió con una sacudida de cabeza.

Él era el culpable de todo, era él quien no había especificado los parámetros de su relación. Ya era tarde para acercarse y decir "Seamos pareja formal. Seamos novios". Tenía que hacer algo especial, pero por más de que se rompiera los sesos, no se le ocurría nada. No iba a escribirle un poema, no iba a recitarle uno tampoco. No pretendía intentar cantarle una canción, más que nada porque no afinaba una nota; ni se le cruzaba por la mente la idea de hacer de su declaración un evento público.

La ocasión, sin embargo, no podía ser mejor. Estaban en el campo, lejos de todo y de todos, prontamente bajo la luz de una luna redonda y repleta, y con carpas que no se revisaban de noche. Pero aunque el escenario fuera ideal, aún no tenía idea de qué hacer.

* * *

Le había tocado compartir su carpa con una chica con la que había hablado sólo una vez desde que había entrado en la escuela. De todas formas, no compartiría nada con ella, porque la carpa vecina era la de sus amigas. Ted estaba justo en frente y a su izquierda, después de una carpa más, estaba la de Shao. Todas en un perfecto círculo alrededor de una gran fogata, que en ese momento estaban prendiendo.

Saku se quedó parada, sola mientras todos conversaban, mirando ese precioso instante en el que el sol se fundía con el prado y la luna cobraba el brillo merecido en el cielo negro. Lo más bello de ese paradero era que las estrellas eran tan visibles como un puñado de luciérnagas en un jardín sin faroles.

Como era costumbre de sus compañeras de género, todas cuchicheaban sobre Shao, el joven y apuesto asistente. Pese a que intentaba no escuchar, sus compañeras no eran precisamente maestras en el arte de susurrar y secretear. Las más osadas intentarían meterse en su carpa o meterlo en la propia durante esos tres días, estaba segura. Aquello le molestaba muchísimo, pero nuevamente decidía oprimir ese molesto sentimiento, para no ilusionarse en vano.

Al oírlo nombrar una nueva vez, ya con la luna puesta, fijó los ojos en él, que se encontraba pronto a cocinar algo de carne que habían sacado los profesores de un pequeño depósito construido junto a sus carpas. Sonrió con placer al saber que todas querían ir a donde ella ya había ido. De todo ese bendito campamento, ella era la única privilegiada que sabía que los besos de Shao tenían sabor a mentol y miel, y que eran suaves y húmedos. La única que había experimentado las fuertes manos, cayadas por el arduo trabajo en el taller. Se liberó de sus riendas durante un minuto, porque pese a que no quería imaginar que para el mismo Shaoran era única e irrepetible, en ese campamento no había otra como ella.

Su expresión soberbia mutó en una repleta de dulzura. Era un despistado, estaba tan absorto en sus tareas, que no se daba cuenta de que las víboras estaban decidiendo en dónde morderlo y cuándo veneno inyectarle. Para sumar a su despiste, era tosco pero preciso. No era un cocinero gourmet, arrojaba la carne a la cacerola sin delicadeza alguna y preguntaba a la profesora antes de echarle cualquier cosa.

Se sintió acalorada al caer en la cuenta de que era todo lo que un hombre significaba para ella. El prospecto de sus novelas, con los defectos y las virtudes. Agradeciendo la brisa fresca, llegó a la conclusión que en Shaoran hasta el sudor era una virtud. En ese mismo instante, el calor de la fogata que tenía adelante le perlaba la piel, reflejando unos ligeros rayos de luz lunar que marcaban las líneas de sus músculos. Éstos eran dibujados con líneas suaves, estilizadas; lejos de lo grotesco, poesía en una sola imagen. Él levantó la vista y ella sintió la sangre hervir hasta en los dedos de las manos Apartó la mirada velozmente y agradeció a Dios que alguien le hubiera tocado el hombro, no resultando así tan evidente.

—Saku, ¿estás bien? —Ted se había acercado hasta donde ella y aún mantenía la mano suave, pero firme en su hombro.

—Perfectamente, ¿por qué? —sonrió.

—Estabas algo ensimismada —arqueó él las cejas, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Olvidaste esto en el micro —añadió dándole el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. ¿Me acompañas a lavar mi plato y mis cubiertos? Ya casi nos van a servir la cosa con carne que están haciendo —bromeó.

Saku carcajeó y asintió antes de tomar sus cosas también, su esponja y su detergente, y lo siguió hasta el depósito. Esperaron su turno en la fila, hablando de banales. Para mal de Saku, su mente ya había comenzado un proceso que le era muy difícil controlar. Aunque era una chica recatada, su cuerpo respondía cada vez con más velocidad ante los hombres. Mejor dicho, ante Shao. En ese momento, su corazón palpitaba no más velozmente, sino con más fuerza y resonancia. Tenía unas desesperadas ganas de ir hacia él y besarle los labios, decirle que se había cansado de fingir que no estaba cayendo en un pozo cuyo fondo era servirle indiscriminadamente. Tal y cómo si una fuerza mayor la estuviera intentando arrastrar hasta la fogata, haciéndole temblar las rodillas y animando el revoloteo de sus nervios en el estómago.

Tomó aire profundamente mientras lavaba sus trastos y trató de focalizarse en otra cosa. Tarea por tarea, se dijo. La siguiente era cenar y eso nada tenía que ver con él. Además, ahí estaba Ted, que de seguro podría distraerla con sus historias y anécdotas.

—Permiso —escuchó mientras esperaba que Ted terminara de limpiar la espuma de su vaso de plástico.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el protagonista de sus tormentos. Él le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada y pasó a lavarse hasta el codo con el detergente que ella había llevado. Se enjuagó las manos y, chorreando agua, se las pasó por el pelo y la cara. Las muchachas de la fila contenían el aliento, era una reacción común ante los encantos del castaño, ella las tenía memorizadas. Siempre las había visto, pero era la primera vez que se unía a la multitud en un suspiro ahogado. Necesitaba medidas extremas, necesitaba ser fuerte. Esperaría a que él tomara la decisión, como toda dama.

Debía repetirse aquello hasta el cansancio, se dijo mientras lo observaba caminar hasta su carpa y arrancar una toalla del bolso para secarse las gotas de los brazos.

* * *

Saku dio una vuelta más en su bolsa de dormir. Lilian, su compañera, se había quedado con sus amigas en la carpa vecina. Aquello no era necesariamente malo, disfrutaba de la soledad. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, acomodando la columna sobre el colchón inflable que había llevado. Trató de relajarse mientras oía como crepitaba la gran fogata, pero las carcajadas de las muchachas al distraían. Se sentó, comenzando a irritarse, y miró el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana en su muñeca. Inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y fregó sus ojos y su frente, tirando hacia atrás su cabello despeinado. La luz naranja del fuego danzaba sobre la puerta de la carpa y logró mantenerla entretenida durante unos segundos. Estaba fresco, pero sabía que aunque se quedara adentro, no iba a poder dormir. Su madre siempre le había dicho que si tenía insomnio, lo mejor a hacer era gastar energía y después volver a la cama. Con ese pensamiento como motor, tomó aire y sacó las piernas de dentro de la bolsa de dormir. Una ola de frío le recorrió las piernas, aunque estuvieran cubiertas por un grueso jogging. Se calzó las zapatillas que tenía en el bolso y hurgó en éste hasta dar con una campera abrigada que le quedaba grande.

Al salir, no se sorprendió al ver a Shao con una bolsa de nueces surtidas, observando el fuego bailar, consumiendo la madera. Por un momento, deseó estar más arreglada, peinada al menos; pero luego recordó que Shao la había visto mil veces en las peores condiciones. Las ramitas bajo sus pies crujieron con cada paso, avisando su presencia. Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, antes de sacarse de la boca una nuez mala y arrojarla a la fogata.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó, volviendo a mirarla, mientras ella se sentaba junto a él sobre el tronco.

—No podía dormir. ¿Y tú?

—Quería un poco de paz, pero tus amigas no me la permiten —sonrió de lado, señalando la carpa junta a la de Saku.

—Si fueran mis amigas, no estaría sola en mi carpa —rió ella—. Estaría haciendo ruido con ellas.

— ¿Se fue tu compañera?

Saku asintió, utilizando toda su fuerza para no fabricar un interés en la voz de Shaoran que quizás no existía. Él asintió a su vez.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, antes de que el castaño tomara aire.

— ¿Qué tal ese Ted? —Saku se sorprendió ante la pregunta y tardó en responder, puesto que no sabía a qué se refería. ¿Qué tal con qué?

—Emmm… es un buen chico. Nos ayudamos a estudiar, ya sabes, somos los mejores promedios de la clase.

Shaoran no supo cómo reaccionar. No quería mostrar demasiado alivio ante la obvia falta de pasión que utilizaba ella al hablar de Ted. Concluyó que la mejor opción era sonreír cortésmente y seguir buscando las nueces más ricas de su bolsa.

— ¿Puedo comer una?

—Sí, lo siento —se atropelló, alcanzándole la bolsa—. Que maleducado —rió.

—Shao —lo miró con una sonrisa, después de analizar la superficie de la almendra que había agarrado—, ¿puedo confesarte algo y me prometes que no me tomaras como una cualquiera? —él abrió los ojos y enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Sí, claro.

Saku tomó aire y se decidió a perder toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por lo que iba decir. Porque lo iba a decir, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se acercó más a él y posó la mano en su hombro, sintió un cosquilleo cuando sus pechos —aunque escondidos bajo la gran campera— se adaptaron a la forma del venoso y firme brazo de Shao. No sabía si estaba intentando ser sexi más de lo que intentaba que nadie más que él la escuchara.

Fijó los ojos en la almendra y se armó de coraje para mirarlo a la cara.

—Me estoy muriendo por darte un beso —dejó escapar sin aliento.

Shaoran la observó repleto de sorpresa y aquello se sintió como un yunque de vergüenza sobre su cabeza. Volvió a analizar la piel de la almendra y rezó a Jehova, a Zeus, a todos los dioses que conocía que aquello se tratara de un mal sueño.

Él, por otro lado, estaba perplejo. Se sentía un cobarde. Ella había dado el paso que él debía haber dado. Era… increíble. En ese instante, su mente estaba teniendo problemas para quedarse en aquél lugar y no ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. No podía dejarla ir. No después de que se hubiera rebajado a ser aquello que odiaba —una mujer fácil, "moderna"— sólo por un beso de él. Un mísero beso. Shaoran quería llenarla de besos, quería sentirla desesperadamente en todas las formas indecentes en las que se pudiera pensar y quería hacerlo bien. Pero había sido un idiota y un cobarde. Su orgullo y su hombría le gritaban que no podía declararle nada aún. Debía ser paciente, buscar el modo indicado de hacerle saber a aquella soberbia muchacha que él era digno de ella. Quería empezar con el pie derecho.

Mientras se daba aquel sermón, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro se sobrecalentaban, también lo hacía su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo. Incluso con esa facha desprolija, sin un solo cabello en su lugar y con esa ropa gigantesca, no podía evitar fantasear con ella. Quería golpearse por ser tan primitivo y no poder reprimir a su imaginación de pintarla desnuda debajo de él.

Ella estaba sonrojada, le había tomado mucho valor decirle eso a él. De todas las personas del mundo, a él, a su mejor amigo; con quien no tenía secretos, pero de quien protegía lo más oscuro de sí. De reojo, observó las carpas a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que el silencio se había instaurado en el campamento, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego y el sonido pulsante de la sangre en sus venas. Todas las carpas estaban cerradas, oscuras y mudas. Quizás hubiera algún espía, podía ser, pero sus instintos lo estaban superando.

Habían pasado al menos tres segundos desde que Saku le había hecho aquella dulce confesión. Era momento de contestar, se dijo.

Sin un ápice de delicadeza, la tomó de la nuca y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola con la fiereza que había escondido desde su incómoda conversación en el bar. Por acto reflejo, Saku se separó de él y lo observó ladeado sobre ella. Ambos con el corazón palpitante y un reflejo carmesí en las pupilas hambrientas. Sin pensarlo por más de medio segundo —sin pensarlo siquiera— se arrojó sobre él y dejó que le mordiera los labios. Pensó que así debía de sentirse un ex fumador al probar un cigarrillo tras años de abstinencia.

De repente, Shao se detuvo y se puso de pie, mirando hacia los costados y dejando caer la bolsa de nueces al pasto. La tomó de la mano y, tirando de ella, comenzó a caminar lejos de la fogata. Ambos sabían que aquello estaba mal, que no podían irse del predio, y era irresistible la melaza que se derretía sobre su lengua al cometer una travesura y cometerla juntos.

Sin previo aviso, y por ningún motivo más que el hambre, Shaoran depositó a Saku sobre el césped con calculada brutalidad y se acomodó sobre ella, entre sus contorneadas, femeninas piernas, y arremetió contra sus labios. Sabía que estaba desperdiciando un perfecto escenario romántico, uno que podía usar para declararse en la mañana, pero las caricias de Saku en su nuca y la presión de sus muslos contra los suyos valían el derroche.

Sus músculos latían con fuerza, desesperados por contraerse sobre ella. Quería controlar el deseo, pero era difícil una vez abierta esa puerta. Sus manos subieron por el vientre suave, debajo de la ropa, mientras que sus besos seguían buscando los de Saku. Descendió por su cuello, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocar los turgentes pechos que esperaban rígidos sus caricias. Aún le quedaba cordura. Saku era virgen y él no pretendía despojarla de aquello en medio de un predio de camping; y si daba a rienda suelta a sus deseos, eso era lo que iba a suceder.

—Lamento mucho no haber hablado contigo esta semana —jadeó ella, acalorada y loca por arrancarse la campera.

Shaoran detuvo todo movimiento y la miró desde arriba.

— ¿Qué?

—Quería llamarte, pero no quería molestarte. Tú habías dicho que ibas a llamarme a mí —murmuró mirando el césped junto a su rostro, sonrojada y sin poder evitar cierta arritmia.

—Es verdad —quiso suicidarse y volver a suicidarse—. Necesitaba pensar.

— ¿En qué? —ella lo fulminó con una mirada tierna y animada, aunque cubierta por una falsa indiferencia.

—Todo. El trabajo, mis amigos, mi vida, nosotros —pronunció cada palabra lentamente, sin saber qué decirle para no esperanzarla ni herirla. Al oír "_nosotros"_, ella se iluminó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Ya… —con la mirada fija en la clavícula de Shao, Saku comenzó a jugar con el cabello que podía alcanzar desde detrás de su oreja, acariciándole el cuello— ¿Ya pensaste en todo lo que necesitabas pensar?

Él sonrió.

—Algo así.

—Que bueno —le devolvió la sonrisa—, porque te extrañé mucho esta semana.

Shaoran vaciló antes de besarla dulcemente, ignorando todos los impulsos de su cuerpo. Luego, haciendo uso de toda su capacidad de autocontrol, se puso de pie y la arrastró con él. De la mano, la guio hacia las carpas de la escuela, volviendo alrededor de la pequeña arboleda que al ir habían cruzado, y comenzó a preguntarle cosas sin importancia. Se sentía bien oírla carcajear al conversar con él.

Antes de que lo soltara, tiró de ella para besarla una última vez esa noche y aflojó la presión de su mano. Recibió la sonrisa con otra y esperó que ella entrara en su carpa, antes de apagar la fogata y entrar a la propia.

* * *

Los pájaros arrullaron su despertar a la mañana siguiente. Aún era temprano, no había ruido fuera de la carpa. Se arrebujó en la bolsa de dormir y sonrió abiertamente, sabiéndose sola. Las mariposas que habían dejado de aletear por miedo a morir temprano, ahora bailaban en su estómago como víctimas de drogas ilícitas. Una parte de ella, probablemente la animal, sentía cierto resentimiento hacia Shao por haber dejado de besarla. Otra, la más importante, lo quería más —tanto posesiva como emocionalmente— por haberla respetado y cuidado, como siempre lo había hecho.

Dejó escapar el aliento de sus pulmones. Se sentía horrorizada, plena y feliz al mismo tiempo. Que sensación espantosa, se dijo. Aquello era de lo que todos siempre hablaban. Era eso que su madre llamaba _"el más lindo de los sufrimientos"_. Era la condena a la cual siempre le había tenido terror, a la cual siempre había evitado, pero toda la vida había deseado tocar con la yema de los dedos. No había forma de seguir engañándose, no podía siquiera intentar fingir que no le importaba, que era superficial. Por más que se esforzaba, había dejado de ser un cálculo matemático y ella había dejado de sentirse como un robot programado, protegido de sus emociones. Por el contrario, se había vuelto presa de ellas y no sabía si aquello la hacía sentir segura o en completo peligro. Mutando la sonrisa a una expresión de preocupación, observó el techo de telas colgantes, no demasiado alejado de su nariz. Así debía sentirse, se dijo, una contrariedad detrás de otra.

—Estoy enamorada de Shao —susurró con su voz aplacada por las gruesas paredes de su carpa.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por llegar aquí! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Aqui las respuestas de los reviews:**

*Natsuki 1304: me encantan tus reviews, eres una de las que siguen la historia desde los primeros capítulos, espero seguir teniéndote, saludos!

*Sanae: muchas gracias por los halagos, porque hablas japones, vives? o viviste un tiempo en japón? Si es así, que privilegiada eres, super envidia :D besos

*natylmooon: es bueno dejar siempre las opiniones de los capítulos, así crecemos todos, siempre con respeto :D saludos

*guest: espero que te siga gustando, y sigas dejando review, saludos!

*roxenlanqli: gracias, sigue dejando tus opiniones, besos.

*Zauberry: espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, saludos!

*Ann Li: no entendí! A que te refieres con que no había sido el capitulo? espero que este te guste, saludos.

*Estefania: Nueva dejando review, me alegra que se siga sumando gente, dejando su opinión, gracias, y nos leemos el próximo capitulo.

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulazo de hoy, el doble de tamaño que los anteriores. Y recuerden es importante dejar al final su opinión, así uno se siente importante aportando a la continuación del fic, y haciendo crecer al autor, pero siempre con respeto,y de buena manera, porque a uno no le puede gustar todo, si no te gusto algo, lo dejas saber, y si es con respeto, el autor va a estar encantado en responderte, y tratar de mejorar. **

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos la próxima entrega, Saludos!**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Hola hola chicos/as, como están? espero que bien :D**

**Yo aqui dejando otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

Recuerden la autora original de este fic es lumadiedo, aquí su perfil de wattpad:

**wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo**

**Capitulo XII**

Eriol tiró las llaves en la mesa ratona del living y se estiró en medio de un bostezo. Giró la cabeza al notar un movimiento y sonrió al ver a su hermana, tapada con una manta en el en asiento de ventana. A los pies del sillón había una caja forrada en tela aterciopelada de color lila, con flores femeninas, como lo era ella. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo con delicadeza.

—Rika —llamó—. Rika, despierta.

La aludida se fregó los ojos aún cerrados y se incorporó un poco, respirando pesadamente. Eriol tomó un cartón de jugo vacío, viejo y aplastado y lo observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Quieres que te tire esto? —le preguntó, a lo que su hermana despertó de golpe.

Le sacó el pedazo de cartón de la mano y lo apoyó contra su pecho.

—Lo siento. No. No lo tires —su voz quebró y su hermano mayor supo que debía tratarse de un recuerdo de Shao.

Odiaba ver a Rika llorar y se sentía impotente por no poder desfigurarle la cara a los golpes a Shaoran. Aunque hubiera podido, su hermana lo habría odiado por ello, por lo que se limitaba a mantenerse al margen y ofrecer su hombro.

—Rika —suspiró con pena—, ya no puedes seguir llorando por él —aquello bastó para que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones de los ojos azules de ella.

—Es que lo extraño tanto —dijo entre hipidos, tapándose la cara con las manos de dedos largos y blancos.

Eriol jamás había sabido qué hacer exactamente en esas situaciones, por lo que acudió al plan seguro, comenzar por abrazarla sin importarle si le mojaba la campera nueva. Acarició el pelo fino de su hermana, intentando calmarla sin éxito. La apretó con fuerza y ella dejó salir un sollozo que siguió de un calmado lloriqueo.

Se alejó de Eriol y se limpió las mejillas, aunque las lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo.

—No lo necesitas, preciosa —le sonrió acariciándole el ruborizado rostro—. Shaoran no merece tenerte si no sabe apreciarte, encontrarás a alguien mejor.

— ¡No, Eriol! ¡No voy a encontrar a alguien mejor! —Exclamó en voz baja—. No lo entiendes, Shao es gracioso, atento, es tan celoso —carcajeó—, es tan bueno… —el llanto volvía a arremeter—. Nadie me sabrá abrazar como lo hacía él. Lo quiero de vuelta, Eriol, pero no sé qué hice mal —lloró, arrojándose sobre su hermano mayor otra vez—. ¿Por qué no podemos volver a la secundaria? Ella no hablaba con él en ese entonces.

Eriol la dejó llorar llena de angustia por unos minutos, hasta que ya no había más agua en ella.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un té como te gusta? —susurró cuando sólo quedaban los espasmos del llanto, pero nada salía de sus ojos.

Rika asintió y él se puso de pie, para caminar rumbo a la cocina.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Ya era pasada la una y recién podía tomarse un respiro. Habían tenido actividades campestres de campamento toda la mañana y Saku no era precisamente una persona atlética. Muy por el contrario, ella podía permanecer una vida completa en un sillón con un cargamento monumental de libros y té, y no se oiría de ella una queja.

El sudor la hacía sentir pegajosa y molesta, estaba desesperada por una ducha que le sacara la pesadez. Había perdido a cada uno de los juegos que los profesores y Shaoran habían propuesto a la primera oportunidad. No porque así lo hubiera querido, sino porque parecía que cada piedra, cada raíz crecida, cada pequeña porción de tierra húmeda y resbaladiza por roció, se interponía en su camino a propósito. Apoyando las palmas en sus rodillas, intentó recobrar el aliento perdido, odiándose por haber aceptado ir al campamento, mientras sus compañeros se acomodaban alrededor del fogón —ahora apagado— para comer sándwiches proporcionados por los profesores.

¿Cómo podían estar todos contentos? Sentía un infierno en los pulmones, no era nada agradable. Además de que tenía calor y le picaban las piernas. Se limpió la frente sudada con el dorso de la mano y trató de regularizar su respiración después de la estúpida carrera de zorros… atrapen al zorro… Como fuera que se llamara aquel maldito juego.

—Estás roja como un tomate —carcajeó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Saku dio un respingo y se volteó, antes de carcajear nerviosamente. Aparentemente, ahora Shao poseía el poder de quitarle el habla, porque por más que quería, no podía decir nada. Ninguna respuesta inteligente. Ninguna respuesta no inteligente tampoco. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, reír como tonta y salir corriendo.

Shaoran pestañeó sorprendido mientras ella se alejaba de él. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntó, llevándose su sándwich a la boca. Se encogió de hombros, culpando al exceso de ejercicio y calor por el comportamiento extraño de Saku. De todas formas, tenía planeado robársela cuando se escondiera el sol y las carpas se cerraran, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sus labios ardían al verla agitada y sudada, y tenía la sensación de que hacía años que no la besaba, aunque lo había hecho hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Se las arregló para sentarse a su lado en el almuerzo, pero la expresión de la castaña era seria, dura. Tenía los labios apretados y movía las manos nerviosamente, evitando mirarlo. Cada vez que él le comentaba algo, ella hacía un ruido, pero no le dirigía la palabra, menos aún la mirada. Al cabo de un rato, decidió que no la molestaría y se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo, visto que no tenía distracciones.

Mientras él se alejaba hacia dónde estaban los profesores, ella se sintió impotente. Si estaba tan desesperada por estar con él, ¿por qué no le contestaba? Era inútil, desde esa mañana se había sentido extraña. Quería salir corriendo cada vez que Shao aparecía, con la misma intensidad con la que quería besarlo. Tommy no estaba allí para ayudarla, y ciertamente sus compañeras no le darían un consejo a favor de acercarse a él. Muy por el contrario, tenía la sensación de que todas estaban más que complacidas con el cambio de actitud que había tenido.

Cuando los profesores se pusieron de pie, Saku tembló.

"_No nuevos juegos", _rogó para sus adentros.

Para su buena suerte, el siguiente juego era optativo, y no le importaba que todos menos ella estuvieran enloquecidos con pasarse el día corriéndose unos a otros, lo único que Saku deseaba era una ducha caliente en los vestuarios situados junto al depósito, algo escondido por la arboleda. Su rostro se relajó y sonrió ante la idea de que el agua tibia aflojara sus agarrotados músculos. Decidió bañarse rápido, para poder leer un rato antes de que los juegos terminaran.

Para su sorpresa, no era la única chica en las duchas, pero si la primera. Los varones, por otro lado, estaban todos y cada uno corriendo como caballos en el prado verde. Se desnudó dentro de la ducha y dejó sus pertenencias en un neceser, justo al lado de la cortina cerrada. Se enjuagó el cuerpo con un jabón de uvas y se lavó el cabello engrasado con su champú preferido. Tras enjuagarse el cuerpo, aprovechó el acondicionador para disfrutar del agua encontrando recorridos nuevos desde su cabeza hasta el suelo. Salió fresca y renovada, con un perfume que sabía que le gustaba a Shao. Aunque también sabía que si no empezaba a hablarle, no importaría qué perfume expelieran su cuerpo o su cabello.

Con el pelo acomodado en un rodete apretado y envuelta en una toalla, le dio paso a la siguiente campista. Se cambió rápidamente en un cubículo, apoyando sus cosas sobre la tapa baja del inodoro, y se juró y perjuró que saldría con una nueva actitud del vestuario. Tenía que ser más simpática, más seductora. No podía no hablar, quedarse callada como una estúpida solamente porque él estuviera ahí.

No sabía que le pasaba, desde que había dicho en voz alta que estaba enamorada de él habían ocurrido dos cosas: No había podido dejar de pensar en él, ni parar de imaginar su rostro todo el tiempo; y se había comenzado a sentir mucho más nerviosa que antes.

Caminó hacia las carpas, mirando alrededor, pero como era obvio, él estaba corriendo con los demás. Era sumamente deportista, no como ella. Lo observó por un rato, aprovechando que no había nadie que la atrapara con las manos en la masa, hasta que escuchó la puerta del vestuario a sus espaldas. Apresuró el paso y caminó hasta su carpa, en donde dejó sus cosas. Revolvió el bolso hasta sacar un libro gordo marcado por la mitad. La protagonista era mucho más inteligente y graciosa que ella, le serviría de ejemplo, se dijo en medio de un suspiro amargo y cargado de sarcasmo para sí misma.

Se sentó bajo un árbol frondoso que daba a los muchachos, que jugaban al fútbol, mientras las chicas por otro lado practicaban vóley. Dobló sus rodillas y apoyó el libro en sus muslos, diciéndose que ese era un buen lugar, por la sombra y las raíces que hacían un rústico y cómodo asiento. Leyó un párrafo, pero al terminarlo supo que no había prestado atención. Volvió a leerlo y suspiró llena de frustración al volver a ignorar lo que el libro había querido contarle. Suspiró profundamente y acomodó la cabeza contra el grueso tronco, mirando todo y nada específicamente.

—Tienes que ser menos obvia —una voz dulce le llamó la atención después de lo que, a juzgar por la luz, había sido un largo rato.

— ¿Cómo? —la chica de pie era alta, de cabello lacio y castaño claro, como el color de la miel, y ojos oscuros.

Estaba apoyada contra el árbol, mirándola con un termo individual que humeaba.

—Pareces una zombi —carcajeó—. ¿Me puedo sentar? —Saku asintió y le hizo un espacio entre dos raíces deformemente grandes. La muchacha le ofreció de su termo con un ademán, pero ella negó—. Soy Abril, creo que no nos conocemos.

—Sakura —saludó con una sonrisa amable—. Debes ser del grupo B, yo soy del grupo A.

—Que bello nombre. Sí, soy del grupo B… —tomó un sorbo lento de lo que olía como té de hierbas, antes de suspirar con una sonrisa y mirar a Saku pícaramente—. Estás de cabeza, ¿eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Abril señaló a Shao, quién discutía ardorosamente con otro jugador que parecía haber cometido una falta.

Sakura sintió cómo la sangre le subía hasta las mejillas y miró intensamente a la chica, sin saber qué motivo podía encontrar para ofenderse e irse de allí. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellas. Abril se apresuró a contorsionar su rostro en una expresión de culpa.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Es algún pariente tuyo? ¿Dije algo inapropiado? —preguntó tapándose la boca con los dedos, más cómo un gesto que para sellarse los labios realmente.

—No, no —sacudió la cabeza—. Por Dios, no —rió nerviosa.

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? Si no es así, tengo un serio problema para entender el lenguaje corporal —bromeó.

—Sí, sí me gusta —suspiró cansadamente Saku, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—No es mi caso, pero hay varios buitres rondándole, Sakura. Si te gusta, has que quede claro que es tuyo. ¿Quiénes son tus amigas? —preguntó volteándose, esperando que le señalaran a alguien.

Saku, sin embargo, no se volvió. Se mantuvo con la vista fija en los muchachos, que habían vuelto a jugar amistosamente como si nunca hubiera habido una discusión.

—No tengo amigas aquí —sonrió, puesto que realmente no le importaba demasiado.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por el lindo ayudante? —sonrió.

—Vine para estar lejos de él —respondió sin pensar.

Abril la miró confundida y siguió la mirada de ella hacia Shao, quien se había percatado de su presencia y le había dedicado un saludo de mano junto con una de esas sonrisas que volvían agua a las mujeres, tan de él. Volvió a jugar, contento como un perro con dos rabos al saber que tenía audiencia.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que tienes mal gusto. Aunque no es mi tipo.

— ¿Perfecto no es tu tipo? —la miró Saku, con una sonrisa bromista.

No tenía miedo de que Shao se enterara de que le gustaba. De todas formas, ya lo sabía, o al menos esperaba que todos los besos que se habían dado le hubieran servido de pista. Abril rió con ganas.

—En realidad, me gustan más los intelectuales que los deportistas.

—Deberías conocer a Ted —la emoción de poder presentar a dos amigos era agradable, jamás le había pasado tal cosa—. Él es el único amigo que tengo en este campamento. Es lindo, además de ser muy inteligente.

—Eso es cuento de otro día, pero me encantaría conocerlo alguna vez —sonrió amablemente—. ¿Puedo preguntar la historia?

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a contársela a todo el mundo? —preguntó Saku con voz suave y una ceja enarcada. Abril rió.

—Es cierto, no tienes por qué confiar en mí. Bien —dijo tomando un nuevo sorbo de té—, conozcámonos primero, a ver si puedo ganarme tu confianza —extendió la mano derecha para estrecharla con Saku—. Abril Terada.

—Saku Kinomoto —sonrió la castaña, sacudiendo la mano larga de Abril como una promesa de una nueva amistad.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Recostada boca arriba sobre su bolsa de dormir, miraba las estrellas por la ventana de su carpa, una de las mejores, aunque chica. Se sorprendió pensando en Rika, no lo había hecho por un largo tiempo. Se sintió un patán por haberle dicho que no la quería de una forma tan fría. Es verdad que se había puesto pesada, pero su flor no merecería ese trato jamás. Después de todo, ella había soportado que él galanteara con otras chicas, aun estando con ella, en los primeros meses, queriéndolo incondicionalmente. Frunció el ceño, furioso consigo mismo. Él tenía que comprenderla, Shao había sido el primer novio de Rika, el primer beso, el primer muchas cosas; y la había tratado tan mal que lo avergonzaba. Comenzaba a preguntarse si había valido la pena.

Aquella noche había ido a buscar a Saku a su carpa, pero ésta le había dicho que estaba cansada. ¿Cansada de la jornada? ¿Cansada de él? Quizás estaba siendo demasiado intrusivo e insistente, se dijo. Pensó que se había dejado llevar, que había actuado sin pensar. No era algo que acostumbrara a hacer. En ese momento, sólo bajo el cielo nocturno, extrañó a Rika y sintió que nunca la había apreciado lo suficiente. Se había sentido dichoso al ser el centro de envidias, porque nadie había logrado captar la atención de la belleza del pueblo por más de media hora, al menos no profundamente. Había disfrutado enseñarle a amar a alguien.

Comenzó a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia ambas. ¿Amaba a alguna? En su vientre revoloteaba un sí, pero su corazón no palpitaba erráticamente al pensar en ellas. No una vez calmada la tormenta de hormonas que la indiferencia de la castaña había sabido calmar. Temía que ambas relaciones se trataran de caprichos, y no quería lastimar a Saku como sabía que estaba lastimando a Rika. Por otro lado, las quería. Las quería y las necesitaba.

Eran tan distintas que parecía imposible que las dos le gustaran. Rika era suave, sus besos como el roce de pétalos frescos y siempre tenía perfume a duraznos maduros en el pelo y la piel. Saku, por otro lado, era más fuerte en todo sentido. Incluso visualmente, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos esmeraldas, que lograban desármalo. Pese a que Saku era tímida cuando se trataba de besarlo, él sabía que se debía a que era inexperta, porque en ella ardía la voz de mando. La ojiazul se había entregado a su merced desde el primer momento. Un todo o nada. Aquello era quizás lo que más lo consternaba, no sabía que prefería, la entrega absoluta de Rika o la forma lenta, parsimoniosa y en cuotas que tenía Saku de responderle interés.

Le gustaba imaginar cómo sería la castaña a la hora de hacer el amor, ya que no lo podía saber a ciencia cierta. La veía tomando al toro por las astas, pensó riendo para sí. Quizás se equivocara, quizás fuera como su ex novia, que se dejaba acariciar y respondía ardorosamente, pero a sabiendas de que era la sometida a gusto y goce.

Al proyectar en su mente los pechos turgentes y mesurados de Rika estremeciéndose, y las piernas contorneadas de Saku rodeando su cintura, deseó que cualquiera estuviera ahí con él. No podía ser tan animal, se dijo. Había sido paciente al conquistar a Rika, quien había soportado sin quejarse la etapa en la que menos autocontrol tenía, y lo sería con Saku ahora que había aprendido un poco de la vida. Todavía se sentía culpable al ver los ojos vidriosos de Rika por un arrebato físico suyo.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un bárbaro por compararlas sexualmente. Suspiró, tapándose los ojos con el brazo. No atormentaría más a su mejor amiga —porque aún no era más que eso—, y actuaría como el asistente que era en ese condenado campamento.

A la mañana siguiente, último día de campamento, se levantó temprano y acondicionó el desayuno con el ahínco con el cual no lo había hecho antes. Después del almuerzo, marcharían de regreso al pueblo. En cuanto pusiera un pie en su casa, se bañaría e iría a pedirle disculpas a Rika. Decididamente. Había tenido tiempo de meditar por la noche, tomando en consideración que su amiga no había querido acompañarlo a pasear por el prado, en dónde él había tenido la intención mostrarle una parcela repleta de flores que había encontrado al vagar sólo tras dejarla en la carpa la noche anterior, a modo de disculpa por su arrebato. Estaba algo ofuscado al respecto, pero nada podía hacer.

—Buen día —le dijo, muy al pasar, al cruzársela entre tarea y tarea. Ella no le contestó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y seguir su camino hacia donde quiera que fuera.

Por la mañana se hicieron juegos en los que decidió no participar, para así desarmar las carpas —ya los alumnos habían dispuesto sus bolsos para que se guardaran en el micro. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, de las cuales escapaban algunos rayos de sol, y el viento era húmedo, lo que hacía que se les pegara al cuerpo la ropa, incomodando a todos. Sobre todo a él, el encargado de la fuerza bruta, por ser "joven y fuerte".

—Shao —llamó una voz tímida, pero firme.

El aludido se volteó para encontrar a Saku con la vista fija en él, acercándole un vaso de té humeante con el brazo extendido. A juzgar por el movimiento detrás de ella, el juego había terminado y ahora todos iban a ducharse, para comer dentro del micro, puesto que una fina llovizna que pinchaba la piel como diminutas agujas había comenzado a caer. Aparentemente, pensó Shao, aprontarían el viaje.

Aceptó el vaso y lo bebió sin despegar los ojos de los de ella, como desafiándola. Cómo había supuesto, ella le mantuvo la mirada, aunque con las mejillas arreboladas. El líquido caliente lo hizo consiente del frío que tenía: había estado sudando en medio del viento helado, sumado a la llovizna y al hecho de que sólo llevara una camiseta sin mangas para cubrirle el torso. Mientras que el centro del cuerpo se le había calentado, ansió ir a la ducha.

—Gracias —dijo, devolviendo el vaso.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, a lo que él la observó expectante. Sin embargo, calló y se tragó lo que fuera que iba a decir. Le sonrió nerviosa y cordialmente, cosa que a él le dolió. Era la primera vez que estaban uno junto al otro y no tenían nada que decirse.

—Me voy a duchar —comunicó ella y Shao respondió con un asentimiento serio.

¿Se había equivocado con respecto a ellos? Tal vez besarla bajo el muérdago había sido una gran equivocación. Estaba perdiendo a su amiga y confidente, y en ese momento temía que fuera culpa suya. Que se había dejado manejar por un órgano para nada pensante en esa fiesta.

Corrió a las duchas de los profesores con su bolso —mucho más chico que el de los estudiantes— y se dio la ducha más placentera de al menos ese mes. Se le calentó el cuerpo con el agua, que echaba vapor al contacto con el aire frío y los azulejos baratos bajo sus pies. Por suerte su madre lo había obligado a llevar abrigo, que él jamás había tomado haciendo alusión a su alta temperatura corporal constante. Se secó y vistió rápido, antes de que los profesores entraran a asearse.

Cavilando en el asiento del micro, esperando que la sesión de higiene terminara mientras engullía un sándwich, volvió a sentir pesar al recordar la forma desesperada en que Rika se había querido desvestir la última vez que la había visto. La forma en la que había llorado, rogando una segunda oportunidad. Tenía que aclararle que no era ella la culpable, que no había cometido ningún error, excepto quererlo demasiado. Se conectó el reproductor de música y puso una canción con una batería y guitarra dominantes, que lo ensordeciera lo suficiente como para dejar de experimentar esa mezcla de anhelo, deseo y culpa por Rika; y aquél sentimiento de pérdida, cariño incondicional y sobre todo desconcierto e incertidumbre para con Saku.

La observó pasar a su lado y supo que se sentó lejos de él, desconocía con quién, lo cual Shao interpretaba muy ofensiva y cruelmente, estando él sólo en su asiento. No se iba a poner a pensar en ello, se dijo. Se arrebujó en el lugar y esperó que el ronroneo del micro —que acababa de encenderse— debajo de él terminara por ayudarlo a dormir y dejar de maquinar.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado.**

En cuanto a las respuestas de los reviews, hoy no puedo, me disculpo, lo haré el siguiente capitulo.

Muchas gracias a: **Sasha Kinoli, Ann Li, Vanesa41, Estefire, Melmer, Sanae, Estefania y Fleer99 por dejar sus lindos reviews, los leí a todos, y, los aprecio un montón, espero tener su opinión de este capitulo, es muy importante para mi :D Saludos a ustedes!**

Y a ti, si a ti, tu que seguro también esperas la actualización, o pasaste por aquí por casualidad, lo leíste todo en un par de horas, Tu, deja tu opinión, es importante, para ti, porque así te expresas y haces llegar al autor tus dudas, o reflexiones, y para mi, así crezco como autor, Deja tu opinión, no seas un lector fantasma :D

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!**


	12. Capitulo XII

**Buenas gente, como estan? Aqui les dejo otro capitulo del Fic. Alguien me pregunto cada cuanto voy a subir, no lo se, voy a tratar de subirlo cada fin de semana. **

**Quedan dos capítulos mas, para el final de la historia. Asi que dejen dus dudas y opiniones al final del capitulo. **

**El proximo domingo, voy a trataar de subir el penultimo capitulo. Espero que les guste este. Saludos!**

Recuerden que la autora original del fic es lumadiedo, les dejo su perfil de wattpad:

wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (sin los espacios ni parentesis)

**Capitulo XII**

Como siempre lo había hecho desde que ella había nacido, Eriol se preocupaba por Rika ahora que sufría desmedidamente por amor. Recordaba a su padre, a quien incontables veces había visto llorar la memoria de su madre, y se sentía impotente, incapaz de ayudarla. Recostado en su cama, recordó que Rika había dicho que quería volver a la época en que "_Shao no hablaba con ella." _No le había preguntado en ese momento, pero no sabía de quién se trataba. La historia de Shao y Rika no era conocimiento popular, por lo que nadie sabía con certeza por qué se habían separado. La sola idea de que hubiera engañado a su hermana con otra muchacha lo llenaba de odio, pero debía recordar que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shaoran.

Bajó las escaleras y la encontró estudiando los libros de meses pasados de la empresa, para aprender, como le repetía siempre su padre. Aunque Eriol se encargaría del legado Hiragizawa, ante cada oportunidad que se le presentaba insistía en que su princesa también debía saber cómo llevar los negocios.

—Rika —llamó él tras buscar dos tazas del té preferido de su hermana.

—Gracias —sonrió ella, dejando de lado el libro que le hacía doler la cabeza, pues su naturaleza no servía para los negocios y los números.

La miró largamente y agradeció que no tuviera ojeras, eso significaba que no había llorado como venía haciéndolo hasta desvelarse.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿No lo has hecho ya? —Respondió a modo de broma y carcajeó antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su té. — Pregunte, pregunte.

—Cuando me dijiste que querías volver a la época en la que Shao no hablaba con _ella_ —el semblante de Rika se ensombreció de repente, aunque ella sonrió con resignación—, ¿a quién te referías?

Su ojiazul hermana menor jugueteó con la punta de la hoja del libro que había apartado y se relamió los labios rosados y rellenos.

—Sakura, su mejor amiga —levantó la vista con una fortaleza que era evidente que había construido a partir del dolor—. Él nunca me dijo que me dejó por ella, pero una lo intuye, ¿no? Siempre quería verla, siempre tenía secretos con ella. Cuando era una niña aquello no pasaba, yo era el centro de su universo.

Suspiró con los ojos cristalizados, pero no lloró y siguió bebiendo té. Eriol sopesó la información que acababa de darle Rika, y ésta identificó de inmediato esa mirada calculadora.

—No, Eriol. No te entrometas, déjalo ser. Es su vida también —reprendió antes de que él hubiera podido hurgar un plan siquiera.

— ¿Me crees un troglodita? No voy a obligar a nadie a hacer nada… —protestó ofendido—. Pero me preocupas, Rika. Siempre estás llorando, estás dejando de ser tú.

—Uno evoluciona, estaré bien. Papá estuvo bien después de que Kaho muriera y volvió a encontrar el amor. Pero gracias por preocuparte —agregó sonriendo.

Eriol se tragó las palabras que querían escapar de su boca. Su padre jamás había entregado su corazón por completo a la tía Maddie, pese a que la quería. Aunque quizás Shao no fuera la media naranja de Rika, eso parecía, porque ella sufría como una magdalena. Dios haría de lo suyo y la haría feliz, ella no se merecía dolencias del corazón. En contra de su voluntad, algo haría. No iba a permitir que Shaoran lastimara a su hermana, lo ayudaría a enderezar su camino.

.

El micro viajaba lentamente a causa de la lluvia, que se había convertido en gotones gruesos y densos, volviendo la visión más problemática para el conductor. Shaoran se había quedado dormido, pero un sacudón lo despertó. El micro se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral y las luces bajas, tomando en cuenta la hora. Era ridículo, pero parecían las nueve de la noche, pues las nubes se habían encargado de tapar cualquier vestigio del sol. Al menos no era tormenta, sino lluvia, sólo agua. Luego de despabilarse, notó un calor en la mano y un peso en el hombro. Giró la cabeza y sonrió quedamente, aunque por completo desconcertado, al ver a Saku, dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre él y tomándole la mano con las suyas, considerablemente más pequeñas.

No entendía a qué estaba jugando y ahora no sabía si hablar con Rika o no. No, no, se reprochó, con Saku o sin ella, él se había portado como un insensible y tenía que pedir disculpas.

Volvió a dormirse, arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia, el silencio del micro y la respiración acompasada de su amiga. Al despertar, ella no estaba a su lado, sino conversando animadamente en el fondo, y la silueta de la escuela se acercaba a ellos. Bajó a empaparse, entregando bolsos. Todos los autos de padres esperaban en la cuadra, mientras que otros llevaban botas de lluvia y paraguas debido al temporal. Al entregar el bolso de Sakura, dirigió la mirada a sus ojos castaños y ella bajó la cabeza, para correr hacia el auto de sus padres sin saludarlo siquiera. La situación le crispaba los nervios, no comprendía qué demonios le sucedía a Saku y aquello lo desamoraba. Suspiró, sabiendo que si no se apuraba, pescaría un resfriado, y aceptó la propuesta del chofer cuando terminó, que lo llevó hasta su casa. Bajó y se metió en la ducha caliente, después de saludar a sus padres. No estaba seguro de si ir a hablar con la blonda con esa lluvia insistente o si esperar al día siguiente. No era una persona paciente, así que tomó las llaves del auto, un paraguas y salió tras engullir un plato del guiso que su madre había hecho, debido al pronóstico del tiempo del día anterior. Estaba cansado por el viaje, quería dormir, pero algo en su interior le decía que primero tenía que hablar con Rika.

Llegó a su casa de inmediato, aunque manejando tranquilo, debido a que no había nadie en la calle. Bajó sin el paraguas y corrió hasta el pórtico. Respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre. Lily, la doméstica, le abrió la puerta y lo miró de pies a cabeza sin intentar disimular su desprecio. Él, acostumbrado a los mimos de Lilian, se sintió dolido por ello, pero no dijo nada. En definitiva, él había herido a la hija que ella nunca había tenido.

— ¿Buscas a la señorita Rika? —preguntó de mala forma y él asintió, haciendo caso omiso.

Lo dejó pasar y lo informó que ella se encontraba en la sala. Aspiró el aire de esa gran casa que tantas veces lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Adentro la temperatura era cálida, por lo que se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó antes de avanzar hacia la sala. Como bien le había dicho Lily, allí se encontraba Rika, repasando un libro con su taza preferida en la mano. Si hubiera tenido un vestido de época, se dijo Shao, podría haber encarnado a una belleza de XVIII. No sabía cómo llamar su atención sin alterarla, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Levantó el puño y tocó la madera del umbral como si se hubiera tratado de una puerta. Ella levantó la vista y lo observó estupefacta.

—Shao, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pronunció en voz baja y lentamente, aunque perturbada.

—Quisiera hablarte. A solas —añadió al escuchar los pasos de Lily, que iban y venían detrás de él.

—Cierra la puerta —indicó Rika, mientras ella cerraba la que daba a la cocina. — Dime —indicó una vez hubo comprobado que no había nadie y girado la traba de la cerradura.

¿Cómo comenzar?, se preguntó él.

—Bueno —comenzó, caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose a una distancia prudente—, creo que te debo una disculpa —ella lo miró sin comprender—. La última vez que te vi, no te traté bien, y no hay excusa para mí.

Su cabello le cayó sobre el rostro cuando bajó la cabeza, recordando la escena.

—Me avergüenza mucho recordar eso —sonrió con la mirada empañada—. Yo también debo disculparme, no quería importunarte esa vez. Pero no pude evitarlo —ahogó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, puesto que no quería repetir aquella escena—. También te pido perdón por presionarte para… bueno, para hacerlo en la casa del campo. Sé que te trajo problemas.

—Fue mi decisión —negó Shao, y ella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas por las ganas de llorar y sus ojos, aún con esa lluvia incesante, eran tan azules como el lapislázuli. Recordó conocerla y, estando ahí parado, la extrañó. En ese instante olvidó a Saku y su relación con ella, que parecía deteriorarse con el paso de los minutos.

La tenía a un paso, un movimiento bastaría para acariciar esa piel que alguna vez lo había desvelado. Antes de pensarlo siquiera, sus dedos rozaban la mejilla sonrosada de Rika, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella caricia. Shao enredó el índice en el cabello lacio y fino, y lo deslizó hasta que se desligó de él. El corazón de la chica comenzó a bombear con velocidad, en su desesperación por colgarse del cuello del hombre al que amaba más que a sí misma. El castaño se llevó la mano al frente, claramente consternado, y se secó la humedad que había dejado la lluvia en ella.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, Rika sintió en carne propia lo que su abuela decía que su padre había sentido por la mamá de Eriol. Ella habría dado la vida misma por Shao, por estar con él, por hacerlo feliz. Recordó lo mucho que él había hecho para conquistarla, soportando lo inocente e insegura que ella era. Incluso después de empezar a salir, la esperó para besarla con ardor, para amarla entre sábanas.

Se dijo que ella le pertenecía a él, así como lo sentía suyo.

—Shao —el aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—, por favor, apresúrate a extrañarme —pidió en un susurro.

Él sonrió con pesar.

—Te extraño, Rika, pero no estoy seguro de estar enamorado.

— ¿De mi? —preguntó escandalizada.

—De nadie —admitió con un suspiro lleno de frustración. Lo enfermaba no poder decidir qué quería, tratarlas a ambas como si fueran diferentes caramelos de una dulcería que tenía que preferir.

Antes de sentir el apuro por abrazarla y besarla —deseo que comenzaba a burbujearle en las venas—, decidió irse con un saludo seco que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

Tras un par de días de lluvia, el clima dio tregua con un sol radiante, un aire seco y una temperatura por demás agradable. Ese sábado en la casa de los Kinomoto se proyectaba tranquilo y sin visitas. Saku, aburrida de tener la nariz metida en un libro, dejó el tomo abierto sobre su vientre y se dedicó a mirar el techo. Suspiró repleta de fastidio y se preguntó qué hacían las señoritas del siglo XVIII para divertirse, pero cayó en la cuenta de que iban a eventos sociales y ella no era exactamente un ser social.

Miró el reloj y su hartazgo creció al ver que el día se pasaba con más lentitud que de costumbre, lo que normalmente era un minuto, corría como una hora. Nadeshiko Kinomoto regaba sus adoradas flores en el jardín y su marido veía un programa de historia, algo relativo a Egipto. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Shao. Desde el regreso del campamento que no sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera se lo había cruzado, como siempre ocurría visto que eran vecinos. Extrañaba hablar con él y que la hiciera reír, pero no iba a mentir, más que nada extrañaba que le acariciara la cintura y le besara los labios de formas más allá del respeto. Se le hizo agua la boca y pensó en la poca vida que había vivido. Sólo había besado a tres chicos a lo largo de su vida, contando a su mejor amigo, al cual había besado más que a los demás. Y uno de esos tres, su primer beso, había sido un novio que sólo tomaba de la mano, porque tenían doce años y no pensaban en cosas pecaminosas, como tocar la lengua del otro. Se preguntó si todos los hombres producirían en ella lo que Shaoran lograba. No tenía con quién compararlo, él estaba ausente y su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo caricias mientras sus labios ardían por un beso. Había llamado a Shao el día anterior sin saber qué decirle, pero él no le había contestado, y Saku tenía la regla de no molestar a nadie. Él sabía de la llamada perdida, cuando tuviera tiempo le devolvería el llamado y hablarían, aunque fuera del canto de las golondrinas.

El timbre sonó, pero su padre no parecía querer moverse de su lugar y su madre no lo atendería estando en el jardín. Con un bufido de esfuerzo, la castaña alisó su falda y su cabello mirándose en el espejo de la sala, y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Enarcó las cejas sorprendida al ver a un conocido muchacho de ojos claros que le sonreía pícaramente.

—Yue, ¿qué haces aquí? —no sabía si lo había ofendido, pero lo cierto es que había sido muy descortés con él en la última fiesta en la que lo había visto.

—Busco revancha —sentenció, robándole a Saku una sonrisa.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Ese día, Eriol se había levantado con la determinación de un toro. No iba a permitir que su hermana sufriera, pero iba a respetar sus principios, negados a forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no quería. Tenía sólo una carta y pretendía usarla. Subió los escalones, tocó la puerta de la casa Jordan y aguardó pensando exactamente qué iba a decir. "¡Ya va!", escuchó que gritaba una voz conocida desde adentro, y sonrió sintiéndose vencedor antes de comenzar la batalla.

Sonrió, sabiendo cómo desarmarla, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Creyó ver que las piernas largas temblaban, pero la dueña se recompuso antes de demostrar debilidad. Al menos una mayor a la que su expresión ya contaba. Los ojos amatistas de aquella bella muchacha le traían recuerdos que aún atesoraba. Sabía que la había estropeado, que era culpa suya la vida que ella estaba teniendo, pero en su momento se había convencido de que no podía hacerse cargo de los problemas de sus ex amantes. Porque jamás habían sido más que eso, pero ella se había enamorado de él al punto de no poder ocultarlo, de hacerle escenas de celos y mandarle mensajes de texto sentimentales entrada ya la noche.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado, aún le gustaba y le caía bien, por lo que usarla no le encantaba, pero no tenía opción.

—Eriol… ¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Tommy sonó tan débil como se la veía.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Ella dio un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente y llevó la mano al picaporte—. No voy a hacer nada, Tommy. Sólo quiero charlar —la pelinegra tragó y asintió mirando el suelo. Eriol era el único hombre que la intimidaba y él lo sabía a la perfección.

Se hizo a un lado tras abrir la puerta y Eriol caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de la campera liviana, aún el tiempo estaba fresco. La casa de la familia Jordan era pequeña y vieja, pero acogedora. Aunque una persona acostumbrada a los lujos como él jamás podría haber Tommydo en un lugar como ese. Sin embargo, siempre le había gustado el olor a leña y flores permanente en aquella casa. Se dio vuelta al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, para encontrarse con una Tomoyo tímida y vulnerable, con las manos detrás de sí apoyada sobre la puerta, y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Eriol chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, que levantaba la cabeza.

—Hablaremos después —susurró en su oído, mientras hundía los dedos en su cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Sentado sobre el borde de la cama, mientras Tommy le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, pero se recompuso al pensar en su hermana menor. Se volvió a acostar apoyando sobre el codo para poder ver a la muchacha de ojos pardos —que brillaban más de lo normal— de pies a cabeza. La destapó por completo y apreció la blancura lechosa de su piel, siempre carente de imperfecciones. El vello castaño claro de entre sus piernas, el bajo vientre, los pechos voluptuosos, la pequeña depresión en la base de su cuello, los labios, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos almendrados de pestañas curvas por naturaleza. Acercó la mano a su rostro y pasó el índice por sus cejas, mucho más claras que su cabello negro.

—Me gustaba más tu pelo natural, ¿por qué te lo cambiaste? —Tommy bajó la mirada.

—En ese momento me pareció un buen cambio —él le acarició el pelo y lo examinó.

—Puedo ver las raíces de tu color —sonrió, pero ella le corrió la mano y le dio la espalda, acomodándose sobre su lado izquierdo.

— ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar aquí, Eriol? —El aludido se sorprendió, pues su voz había sonado afectada. Alargó la mano y le acarició la silueta curvilínea.

—En realidad, venía a hablar de…

—Si venías a hablar, ¿qué haces desnudo en mi cama? —Lo interrumpió sin moverse ni cambiar el tono de voz.

Eriol pensó por un momento.

—Me tenté —suspiró—. Como te decía —añadió tras que ella no respondiera—, quería saber si Saku está… saliendo con alguien.

La pelinegra se sentó bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada repleta de sorpresa y desconcierto. Eriol se sentó también, aunque con una pasividad irritante, y le besó el hombro. Ella llevó la vista a sus rodillas, contrariada.

—No, está sola —respondió, pero al instante agregó con un dejo de desesperación—, aunque hay un muchacho que le… arrastra el ala. El chico rubio que vende boletos en el cine. Yue. Es muy simpático.

Eriol no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la mirada perdida. Carraspeó al notar que Tommy se estaba abrazando las rodillas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre ellas, con la mirada melancólica perdida en algún punto muerto. Le corrió el cabello hacia un costado y repartió besos sobre sus hombros, acariciándole la espalda. Tomó delicadamente sus pechos y los acarició con maestría, mientras arrastraba la lengua por la piel tan sensible detrás de la oreja de Tommy. Ella no se movía, pero él sentía como sus pezones se endurecían y su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápidamente. Esperó a que dejara escapar un gemido reprimido para acomodarla sobre él y poseerla de nuevo, esta vez sin otra intención que sentirse dentro de ella una vez más.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Saku bajó las escaleras a saltos, cuando su madre le avisó que Tommy estaba esperándola en el living. Hacía rato que no la veía y la extrañaba. La había sorprendido que hubiera venido tan tarde, dado que sabía que Saku tenía que madrugar para ir a la escuela, pero no importaba, estaba feliz de poder verla. Esa sorpresa no se comparó con la que sintió al poner un pie en el living.

— ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? —Preguntó antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

—Sólo lo corté un poco y lo volví a mi color —contestó con una sonrisa fría.

— ¡Pero si lo tenías por la cintura! Ahora lo tienes por los hombros, eso es cortarlo bastante —rió—. Me gusta, te queda precioso.

—Gracias. Sí, quería quitarme el pelo quemado por la tintura.

Reinó un silencio incómodo que Saku quiso romper con las preguntas obligatorias, pero parecía que Tommy no tenía ninguna novedad más allá de que sus padres estaban trabajando como mulas. No había visto a Nakuru en días, mucho menos a Touya. Con Shao hablaba a veces, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía una charla profunda con él.

—Saku, ¿has vuelto a ver a Yue? —preguntó tomando un sorbo de la taza de té que la castaña le había preparado.

La aludida arqueó las cejas, pues no había esperado esa pregunta.

—Emmm… no. De hecho, no lo veo desde la fiesta a la que me llevaste —pensó en voz alta antes de encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Pero has estado con alguien, ¿cierto? —la castaña rió con nerviosísimo y Tommy observó que se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

—No, ya sabes que estoy sola, solísima —decidió ocupar la boca con una galleta. Tommy asintió.

—Hoy a la mañana me visitó Eriol —comentó como quien fuera a lanzar una acusación.

— ¿Qué quería?

—Nada especial —mintió—. Pero en medio de la conversación me preguntó si estabas con alguien… Sonaba como un novio celoso. Por eso se me ocurrió que quizás…

—Por supuesto que no —se escandalizó Saku, quizás más de lo debido, pues el solo hecho de pensar en estar con el hermano de la ex novia del chico que le quitaba el sueño sonaba… perturbador—. ¿Qué hacía Eriol en tu casa, de todas formas?

—Solíamos ser amigos —suspiró Tommy, temiendo lo peor—. Creo que debo irme —sentenció fingiendo ver el reloj de la pared.

Después de la clase de Introducción a la comunicación, Tommy caminó a paso raudo por la avenida principal. Cada vez que pasaba por un espejo, quería darse un golpe. ¿Por qué hacía todo lo que él quería? Probablemente no lo notaría, de todas maneras. Era inútil, él jamás la querría, pero ella era una estúpida y seguía armando castillos en el aire. Lo que más le dolía era que la hubiera usado para llegar a su amiga, quien le sabía a tan poco para él. Pero, siendo honesta, todas le sabían a poco para él. Nadie lo quería como ella, pero él no la quería más que a ninguna. Y Saku le había mentido descaradamente en la cara. Tenía algo con Eriol y no se lo decía. Con _su_ Eriol. Reprimió el dolor y pasó a la acción.

Llegó sudando hasta el cine, y miró hacia la boletería y sonrió al ver el cabello ondulado y claro de Yue. Se puso última en la corta fila y esperó a que atendiera a las personas delante de ella.

—Buenos días, ¿qué puedo…? ¿Tommy? ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? Eres Tommy, ¿verdad? —preguntó lleno de sorpresa, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, tonto —rió—. Tenemos que hablar, ¿pueden cubrirte cinco minutos? —Él asintió y llamó a una chica que lo miró con odio. Se apartaron un poco de la gente antes de hablar—. Escúchame una cosa, ¿recuerdas a Saku?

—Por supuesto que la recuerdo, nadie me rechazó de una forma más humillante que ella —carcajeó sin rencor.

—Pero te sigue gustando, ¿cierto? —preguntó un tanto exaltada.

—Sí, no la conozco demasiado, pero sí —frunció Yue el ceño, preocupado por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Soy su amiga y creo que ella necesita salir con alguien —dijo con su mejor cara de santa. Aquello no era una mentira, pero la verdad era que lo que más quería era alejar a su amiga de Eriol —. Y creo que tú eres perfecto para ella —sonrió palmeándolo sobre el hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella no quiere verme, es claro que no le gusto —el ojiverde se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bufó con tedio.

—Empecemos despacio. A Saku le encantan las historias románticas que no existen. Deberías ir a buscarla a la puerta de su casa y decirle una frase cursi. Algo como… —Se llevó el índice a los labios y frunció el entrecejo en busca de la mejor frase—. Algo como "Decidí que no voy a dejar que me rechaces".

—Por Dios, Tommy. No soy Fabio —ella rió ante el comentario.

—Lo sé, pero créeme que es un buen comienzo. ¿Lo vas a intentar? Saku lo vale, es perfecta —tentó extendiendo la mano.

Yue le miró los dedos tendidos hacia él y chasqueó la lengua antes de suspirar y estrecharle la mano.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar. Iré mañana, que es sábado y no trabajo. Luego te diré cómo fue —le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Es bueno verte, Tommy, te ves bien.

—Gracias, igualmente —sonrió ella antes de que él hiciera el saludo militar, aunque relajado, y diera media vuelta.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review con su opinion :)**

**Agradesco a las siguientes personas por dejar su review el capitulo pasado, muchas personas que venian dejando regularmente, no han dejado el capitulo anterior, espero tener su opinion de este, Saludos **

**Gracias a: **roxelanali, Natsuki, Estefania, chococat825. Muchas gracias pro dejar su review, es muy importante para mi, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y tambien dejen su opinion aqui, Besos.

**Ultimos capitulos del fic, espero que les este agradando la recta final, y dejen su opinion, no sean lectores fantasmas, Besos y nos vemos la proxima entrega.**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Saludos mis queridos lectores (**no solo las chicas leen fics, he visto muchas autoras que dicen lectoras, y nos ignoran a nosotros el sexo masculino, muy mal por ellas jajaja**). Como se encuentran el dia de hoy? Espero que genial.**

**Como habia dicho el domingo pasado, aqui lestraigo el PENULTIMO capitulo del fic :/ penultimo ya! Como paso el tiempo eh? **

**No quiero distraerlos mas, les voy a dejar con el capitulo, nos leemos abajo.**

Recuerden la autora original de este fic es lumadiedo, les dejo su perfil de wattpad:

wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (sin los espacios ni parentesis)

**Capitulo XIII**

— ¿Revancha? —Yue sonrió mientras asentía.

—Verás, esperaba que me dieras una nueva… oportunidad. Es claro que la última vez perdí —Saku se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el umbral.

—Llegas tarde —suspiró, a lo que el arqueó las cejas sorprendido—, estoy saliendo con alguien… o algo así.

—No te noto convencida —Yue se animó a avanzar un par de pasos. No sabía qué hacía allí, no estaba ni remotamente enamorado de aquella desconocida. Muy por el contrario, no podía quitarse a otra chica de la cabeza, pero se divertía jugando al gato y al ratón. También estaba frente a Saku porque Tommy parecía desearlo profundamente y no había tenido corazón para negarle la petición.

Por otra parte, no quería estar ahí en ese momento, prefería pasar el día con sus amigos, sobre todo porque la castaña le prestaba menos de la mitad de su atención y le sonreía como si él una graciosa mascota hubiese sido. Con una confianza que antes no le había visto, ella caminó hacia él y le acarició el brazo de un modo fraternal. Se aproximó como para decirle un secreto con picardía.

—De verdad me siento halagada, pero sería injusto de mi parte decirte que sí, cuando pienso en otro, ¿o no? —Yue abrió la boca para contestar con una sonrisa divertida, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse con galanura.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Shao había visto las sonrisas que Saku le había regalado a Yue y viceversa. Un sentimiento negro le creció desde el estómago, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y nublándole la vista con odio. Cansado de ver tal despliegue de encantos, bajó las escaleras y cruzó el living a una velocidad felina. La tomó por la muñeca justo a tiempo, se dijo, pues estaban muy cerca y ella aferraba el brazo del blondo.

—Yue —saludó con una voz que se desconocía, grave e intimidante. El aludido levantó las manos en señal de rendición y dio un paso hacia atrás. Shaoran se volvió hacia Saku, quien lo miraba entre ofendida, sorprendida y desconcertada—. Te necesito un momento —ella frunció el entrecejo, pero en seguida calmó el semblante al ver una furia en los ojos de Shao que no le conocía.

—Discúlpame un segundo, Yue —articuló, a lo que el muchacho asintió con una sonrisa.

La fuerza con la que el castaño le apretaba la muñeca era descomunal, estaba haciendo uso de aquellos músculos que las mujeres deseaban tocar y los hombres envidiaban. La estaba lastimando, pero no se quejó y se limitó a seguirlo escaleras arriba, evadiendo a la madre, que canturreaba en la cocina. Agradeció que la distancia fuera corta, pues no podía seguirle el paso y se trababa en los escalones que él saltaba de dos en dos. La puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo y su espalda sintió cada moldura en la madera de ésta. Shao la había soltado, pero la acorralaba contra la puerta con una postura violenta. La castaña se masajeó la muñeca y tragó saliva.

— ¿Tengo que arrancarte de los brazos de todos los condenados de éste estúpido pueblo? —Saku no estaba segura de si aquella era una pregunta retórica. La voz del castaño había vibrado grave y amenazante—. ¡Contéstame!

—No sé de qué hablas —balbuceó, comenzando a asustarse.

— ¡Saku, cada vez que me doy vuelta estas con buitres alrededor! —Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando tomó aire para calmarse, cerrando los ojos por un segundo antes de clavarlos en los de ella—. ¿Estuviste con él? —A Saku la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Abrió la boca sin poder decir nada y negó varias veces—. No te creo —murmuró para arremeter contra esa boca que hacía días no quería besarlo.

La besaba con egoísmo, sin importarle si ella quería hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, la castaña le devolvía el beso con el mismo frenético deseo. Aun así, su instinto quería marcarla a fuego como suya. Tiró de la falda hasta poder colar la mano por debajo y acariciarle así la pierna. Sakura se estremeció, pero en seguida retomó el ritmo. Aunque muchas veces Shao la había acariciado en los muslos y glúteos, nunca lo había hecho sin tela de por medio, y la aspereza de su mano la hizo estremecer. Shao avanzó sin delicadeza hasta apretar la carne suave y dócil que abundaba en el apetitoso trasero de Saku y en el cual siempre había querido hundir los dedos.

—Shao —llamó con dificultad, pues él no dejaba de morderle los labios—, espera —rogó cuando él comenzó a masajear con sutil fuerza uno de sus pechos y a jugar con la tela de la ropa interior.

Sin embargo, él no se detenía. Parecía un loco, no la escuchaba.

— ¡Shao! —Gritó, aprovechando que el castaño se entretenía en su cuello. Lo empujó y éste se apartó, no por la fuerza de ella, sino porque ella quería que lo hiciera—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Él la observó, despeinada, con la ropa desarreglada y los ojos vidriosos. Todo por su culpa, se dijo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Podía decir que no le había ocurrido jamás, no se consideraba una persona celosa. Pero el odio y las ganas de matar a Saku habían crecido al verla con Yue, quien sabía la cortejaba. Se acercó un paso y la vio pegarse a la puerta. Aquello le dolió en lo más profundo de sí, pero siguió avanzando, soportando el dolor.

— ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó directamente—. Y no como a un amigo, ¿te gusta que te toque?

Estaba tan cerca de ella, con los labios enrojecidos, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no bajar la cabeza y besarla otra vez. Antes no la había recorrido de esa forma con las manos, y era vigorizante, quería seguir haciéndolo. Se sentía capaz de tirarla al suelo y tomarla sobre la alfombra en ese mismo instante. Al odio que sentía, aquellas ganas de golpearla por terca y por confundirlo todo el tiempo, no quería curarlo a golpes, sino haciéndole el amor.

La muchacha jamás había experimentado otras caricias además de las de Shaoran y no se había puesto a pensar en si las deseaba o las recibía por convención. Ciertamente le gustaba la sensación de aquellas manos tanto más expertas que las suyas recorriéndola como sabiéndola de memoria. Aunque quería decirle que sí, su orgullo se antepuso.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con querer? —Tomó una postura desafiante, a la que él no supo si responder con una carcajada o con un golpe a la pared.

—No importa —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—, contesta las dos preguntas.

—Claro que te quiero —se sonrojó en una expresión de enojo y vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué me evitas?

— ¡No te evito! —Se escandalizó. Shao estaba muy cerca y, aunque el atropello la había asustado, su cuerpo había reaccionado con latidos fuertes entre sus piernas, cosa que el perfume de su piel no la dejaba olvidar.

—Saku, no me hablas, me contestas con monosílabos, ¡sales con el estúpido ese! Sólo me queda pensar que no sientes por mí más que una amistad, y si es así, dímelo y dejo de perder horas de sueño por tu culpa —la castaña lo miró a los ojos y lo notó manso. ¿Realmente lo había estado evitando? No se había dado cuenta, simplemente no había sabido cómo comportarse luego de decidir que estaba enamorada.

Se puso en puntas de pie y tomó a Shao por las mejillas para besarle dulcemente los labios. Había extrañado besarlo durante aquellos días de separación. Él se había sorprendido y quería seguir hablando, pero ante las dulces manos de Saku sintió que se le aflojaba la tensión de los hombros y soltaba el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Ladeó la cabeza y le respondió con un beso tan tierno como el recibido, acariciando la cintura de su entallado vestido de verano. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos con caricias suaves, mientras ella jugaba con el cabello de su nuca. Comenzaba a dolerle la cintura, así que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y la presionó contra la puerta para besarla con comodidad.

—Estaba nerviosa —sonrió ella, aún suspendida en el aire.

— ¿Por qué? —Saku volvió a sonrojarse.

—Cosas. Estaba celosa, porque en el campamento todas querían… ya sabes… meterse en tu carpa por la noche —el castaño carcajeó.

—Algunas lo intentaron —el rostro de enfado de Saku lo hizo feliz—. Pero ninguna lo logró —añadió luego de disfrutar de esa expresión.

—Nunca me habías tocado las piernas —el rostro de la castaña se coloreó como un tomate maduro, mientras que él arqueaba las cejas, sorprendido por el comentario.

—Lamento tener las manos tan ásperas, y haberte… acariciado… de más —balbuceó con incomodidad.

Saku quiso decirle que no le había molestado, que sus dedos llagados se sentían como la gloria en su piel y que quería que la volviera a tocar con esa fuerza dominante que la hacía sentir de su propiedad; pero supo que si decía aquello sucederían dos cosas inadmisibles: Una, moriría de vergüenza; y dos, se convertiría en una zorra calenturienta.

Sentía la excitación de Shao con claridad, así como el calor que el cuerpo tensionado expelía, haciéndola sentir el verano como en el Ecuador. Los ojos dorados la perforaban con una intensidad que intimidaba a la más fuerte de las mujeres, pero lo sentía respirar pausadamente.

—Prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir —murmuró, aflojando la presión en su cintura, pero Saku se aferró a su cuello.

—Hoy. Hoy no va a volver a ocurrir —él la observó con el ceño amenazando con fruncirse de desconcierto, pero relajó el semblante y volvió a besarla, controlando sus impulsos para no hacer más que eso. Besarla con la mayor delicadeza que su estado le permitía.

Saboreando los labios rosados de Saku, sintiendo el perfume floral y la suavidad de la lengua que lo acariciaba cómo a él le gustaba, se sintió un idiota por dudar de lo que sentía por ella. Rika era lo seguro, pero la castaña era diferente. Le provocaba una pasión y un instinto protector que ninguna chica le había hecho nacer jamás. Trataba de imaginar sus manos atadas para obligarse a no desabotonarle el vestido. Los pies de ella aún flotaban unos cuantos centímetros por sobre la madera del suelo, y sentía la necesidad de levantar las piernas y rodear con ellas la cadera de Shao, pero la incomodaba un cosquilleo en su sexo que la hacía sentir pecaminosa. No se sentiría cómoda, se dijo, teniendo contacto más directo con aquel bulto rígido que la asustaba.

—Debería irme —susurró cuando él se alejó para contemplarla.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

—Dejamos a Yue sólo en la puerta de mi casa hace al menos veinte minutos, media hora —Shaoran contrajo el entrecejo de inmediato, claramente molesto con la mención del blondo—. Tranquilo, sólo quiero despedirme.

—No quiero que lo veas de nuevo.

—Shao, no seas dramático —sonrió jugando con el corto cabello que hacía de flequillo—. No sería educado no saludarlo. Ya le dije que no estaba interesada, que tenía a alguien más en mente.

El castaño la soltó con delicadeza y sus pies encontraron el suelo, agradecidos por dejar de colgar. De inmediato, él le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana.

—El bastardo sigue ahí —dijo con desprecio.

—Vamos a despedirlo, entonces —propuso Saku con una sonrisa, antes de abrir la puerta. Al ver que no la seguían los pasos pesados de Shao, agregó: — ¿Vienes?

—Emmm… —contestó aún de espaldas—. Necesito un momento a solas.

Saku sintió que todo su rostro ardía de vergüenza y, al no saber qué contestar, dijo _"de acuerdo"_ y corrió escaleras abajo hecha un fuego, tanto por la pasión que desconocía en ella como por el pudor.

o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

Shao daba vueltas delante de la casa de Saku repleto de nerviosísimo. Jamás había pasado por ese momento y la inquietud le consumía toda la actitud casual que lo caracterizaba. No era un partidario de impartirse dolor, pero estaba tentado a comerse las uñas y las cutículas. No tenía razones para estar así, aquello que lo tenía intranquilidad no tenía nada que ver con Sakura ni con su relación con ella. Bueno… eso era una mentira. Algo muy pequeño tenía que ver, pero principalmente era un problema suyo de pies a cabeza, y lo ponía nervioso dejar una etapa atrás.

—Vas a hacer un surco —la voz de su chica lo llamó a levantar la mirada—. ¿Qué sucede?

Se acercó a él, lo abrazó por la nuca con cotidianeidad, y le besó los labios como todos los días. Dulce y suavemente. Shao balbuceó un par de monosílabos, antes de poder contestar algo coherente.

— ¿Podemos charlar? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Saku desapareció y sus talones volvieron a tocar el suelo.

—Cielo, estás preocupándome. ¿Debo preocuparme? —le buscó la mirada, acariciándole la mejilla. Él negó enérgicamente y carcajeó.

—Soy un estúpido, no sé por qué estoy nervioso. Emmm… —le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que ella adoraba—. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

La castaña sonrió desconcertada y divertida, y lo siguió por la acera hasta llegar a la plaza para infantes que se encontraba a una cuadra y media. Shao se acomodó en un columpio y tiró del brazo de Saku para acomodarla sobre sus piernas.

— ¿No vamos a romper esto con tanto peso? —preguntó.

—Pesas lo mismo que una pluma, tú tranquila.

La plaza estaba vacía por completo, pues a esa hora los niños solían estar aún en el jardín de infantes, ocupados armando collares con piolines y fideos crudos.

En busca de calmar su ansiedad, Shao la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho descubierto, dejándose acariciar por aquellas tiernas manos. Saku le besó la frente y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, mientras él permanecía estático, simplemente dejándose disfrutar y relajándose.

— ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa? —susurró ella cuando comenzó a temer que él se hubiera dormido.

—Sí —suspiró él, separando la cabeza del arrullo que el cuerpo de Saku le ofrecía—. Verás, he estado pensando mucho y dije "tengo veinte años, es hora de hacer algo por mí mismo"… Y a la mueblería le está yendo tan bien que mi chanchito subió mucho de peso, así que… —metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y hurgó hasta sacar su llavero. Sacó dos del juego y las expuso frente a los ojos castaños de la muchacha que tenía sobre el regazo—. Sé que no puedes venir permanentemente aún, porque… bueno… es ilegal, pero aquí tienes una copia de la llave de mi departamento.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y deshizo el abrazo para tomar las pequeñas llaves —una más grande y de diferente forma que la otra— y miró a Shao repleta de orgullo.

—Cariño, un departamento. ¡Te felicito mucho! —Festejó besándole todo el rostro y logrando que él se sintiera el hombre más grande del mundo. La admiración que Saku le profesaba inflaba su hombría y su ego.

—No te sientas obligada a venir todos los días ni a pasar la noche ahí si no quieres. La llave es porque supuse que como mi novia oficial merecías un juego —a la castaña se le arrebolaron las mejillas de inmediato. Nunca había pasado una noche con Shaoran en esas circunstancias, ni mucho menos completamente solos. Lejos de que aquello la molestase, una revuelta en su estómago la hacía sentir bien. Extraña y nerviosa, pero bien.

—Será un placer para mí acompañarte algunas veces a la semana —inclinó la cabeza y lo besó como sabía que a él le gustaba. Despacio y con movimientos suaves, dejándolo con ganas de más. Se separó de él y lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?

—Probablemente porque nunca estuve lejos de mis padres, no me gusta comer solo y no tengo ni un mueble —suspiró—. Y me quedé sin un centavo, pero no lo alquilé, lo compré. No sé, quizás sea una mala decisión —meditó mirando las llaves en la mano de Saku.

—Si no te gusta vivir solo, siempre puedes volver. Y yo voy a tratar de que comas acompañado casi siempre. Disfruta de esto, es un gran paso.

— ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? —preguntó con una mirada pícara, a lo que ella carcajeó.

—Vamos.

La expresión de Shao no tenía comparación. No podía cerrar la boca ni los ojos mientras todos en la habitación esperaban una reacción. Al instante, él comenzó a abrazar a los presentes, tuviesen o no que ver en el asunto.

—Papá… gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte —balbuceó mirando su departamento de dos ambientes completamente amueblado con gusto y clase—. Esto sale una fortuna. Prometo pagarte hasta el último centavo.

—Ni se te ocurra —Saku se sentía cómoda en esa escena familiar y no podía dejar de sonreír aunque no formara parte de ese vínculo—. Es mi regalo. No quiero que vivas lejos, pero si vas a crecer, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte tus muebles.

Tras tomar una copa de sidra y festejar, los padres y tíos de Shao abandonaron el departamento, dejando detrás de sí silencio y quietud. El castaño tiró de Saku y la abrazó por la espalda mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Es pequeño, pero es algo —suspiró.

— ¿Tú lo pintaste? —Shao asintió—. No me habías dicho nada. ¿Tienes servicios?

—No todos. No tengo cable, ni internet. Por lo demás, sí.

— ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte? —Él le besó el cuello, mientras pensaba.

—Podría mudarme hoy mismo, pero creo que lo haré pasado mañana, que trabajo medio día. Tengo que embalar cosas, además.

—Mamá no nos va a controlar que la puerta esté abierta —meditó Saku más para sí que para él, quien sonrió sabiendo que a ella debía presionarla la idea de una noche solos, sin nadie que lo controlase. Se dijo que le demostraría que, aún sin control, él era un caballero.

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. También quisiera que dejaran sus opiniones abajo, ya que el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo.

Bien ahora los agradecimientos de las personas que dejaron reviews:

**chocolat825: **Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión. Espero que te haya gustado como van terminando las cosas. Espero tambien que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Estefania: **Gracias pro dejarme tu review, ojala este capitulo este a la altura.

**Guest: **Gracias por dejar review. Jajaja Tommy mepa que es muy celosa ;) Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Natsuki1308:** Es una lastima en verdad, pero bueno todo termina. Gracias por dejar tu review, y espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**yessi kinomoto: **Gracias pro tus halagos y tu entusiasmo. Espero que te este gustando como se va cerrando esta historia.

**Bueno es todo por hoy niños. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Dejen sus reviews para que en el ultimo capitulo les agradezca a cada uno por acompañarme hasta el final. No seas un lector fantasma, deja tu opinión al final, mientras sea con respeto, no importa si es buena o mala, tu opinión nos ayuda a crecer a todos.**

**Nos leemos la próxima entrega. Namaste. Y buena suerte. **


	14. Capitulo XIV Final

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Llego el momento del finalizar, quiero decirles que fue muy bonito compartir estos meses con ustedes, enserio la pase genial. Me encantaron sus reviews de apoyo, eso es lo que mas rescato de el primer fic que subo :) Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo!**

**Capitulo XIV. ¡FINAL!**

El vapor de una larga y caliente ducha inundó la habitación. Tiró de la toalla que tenía amarrada en la cadera y se la pasó por el pelo, el cuello y el torso. Se secó las piernas y colgó el toallón sobre su hombro. Abrió el placar y se dijo que la mejor ropa que podía usar para su destino era la que tenía puesta: su piel. Tomó un vaquero, ropa interior y una camisa vieja, pero eficiente. Se perfumó el cuerpo, aún sin vestirse y, mientras se subía el bóxer por las piernas fibrosas, se detuvo un segundo a reanalizar lo que estaba haciendo.

Se dijo que no estaba mal y terminó de vestirse. No necesitaba peinarse el cabello, porque lo tenía corto y desarreglado quedaba mejor.

Bajó las escaleras, salió por la puerta principal y se subió a su auto. Se sentía culpable, pero deseaba más llegar que otra cosa. Había estado toda la mañana con Fabrice y sentía urgencia por acariciar esas curvas que lo encendían como a una mecha.

Estacionó el coche, apagó el estéreo y bajó con una gran sonrisa. Aquella felicidad no ayudaba a que la culpa disminuyera. El local de ropa deportiva unisex estaba vacía, ni un cliente. Unos ojos almendrados lo taladraron desde detrás del mostrador.

—Te agradecería si dejaras de acosarme —escupió.

—Tommy, no te hagas la ofendida, ¿quieres? —Eriol se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta con llave, antes de girar el cartel que ahora rezaba "vuelvo en 5 minutos". Volvió a enfrentarla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. Me gusta tu cabello —sonrió. Sabía que se lo había cambiado por él y también sabía que la camisa de la primera vez seguía surtiendo el mismo efecto en ella.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta dentro de uno de los probadores. Sin preámbulos, le besó el cuello y la empujó contra la pared.

—No, Eriol—rogó con la voz quebrada.

Él se separó de ella a la distancia suficiente y necesaria como para observarla.

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó con el tono que sabía hacía que le flaquearan las piernas.

Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, rozándole los labios con el pulgar y acercándose lentamente. Inclinó la cabeza para besarle los labios, pero Tommy corrió la cara y el beso acabó en su mejilla. Volvió a buscarle la boca y, esta vez, ella se dejó besar.

* * *

Era sábado por la noche, llovía a cantaros y hacía un frío que, aunque poco normal para la altura del año, era reconfortante. Saku agradecía poder ponerse un abrigo, después de semanas de pasearse semi desnuda por la calle, cosa que no disfrutaba. Hacía un par de semanas que iba a lo de Shao, se quedaba hasta entrada la noche y volvía a dormir a su casa. Días en los que practicaba las mil formas de acariciar con él y en los que acostumbraba a sus padres para ese día. El día en que su pequeña y única hija pasaría la noche en la casa de su novio.

Llevaba en las manos un paquete de pastelería con un postre de crema, fresas y un esponjoso bizcochuelo de vainilla. Se había mojado un poco la bolsa en el trayecto del auto al edificio, pero el papel que lo recubría seguía intacto. Ella tampoco estaba más que húmeda y su vestido nuevo sólo tenía dos gotas marcadas en el pecho. Se secaría de inmediato. Saku se había preparado mentalmente para esa noche, sabía que era la noche. Shao no era precisamente inexperto y había sucumbido al celibato por el tiempo suficiente. Además, a ella la apuraban sus propias urgencias; su cuerpo hablaba un nuevo lenguaje, uno que no comprendía, pero la provocaba.

Tocó por respeto y usó su llave para abrir la puerta del pequeño y ordenado departamento de Shaoran. Estaba ordenado porque ella se la pasaba dentro. No es que él fuera un desastre, pero no era meticuloso como ella. Cómo el living comedor estaba vacío, asumió que él se encontraba en la habitación, cambiándose.

— ¡Llegué! —le avisó para no asustarlo, a lo que él respondió "ya voy" desde el cuarto.

La castaña caminó hasta la cocina, guardó el postre tras librarlo de la bolsa mojada y se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa de lima, mientras examinaba el piso. Todo estaba limpio, la luz principal estaba apagada, mientras que las cálidas lámparas le daban al lugar un aspecto naranja y rosado. La mesa estaba puesta y, contra todo pronóstico, un muy buen aroma inundaba el departamento. Todos los utensilios habían sido guardados, la comida seguramente estaba en el horno, guardándose de enfriarse, aunque adentro no hacía frío.

Tras admirar la decoración de la mesa para dos, en la que era evidente Shao había puesto empeño, dejó la cartera en el sillón y el saco en el respaldo del mismo. La sorprendió que el balcón estuviera libre del tender, que siempre lo protagonizaba, aunque Saku insistiera en que era de lo más antiestético.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar —ella logró a darse vuelta en el instante en que él le rodeaba la cintura con los fuertes brazos y le besaba los labios con ansiedad nerviosa—. No sabía qué camisa ponerme —sonrió avergonzado.

—A ver —pidió ella después de un par de besos más—, fue una buena elección —había escogido una remera de un rosa que a la luz naranja parecía un blanco afectado por la iluminación. Sobre ella tenía una corbata puesta de un modo extrañamente relajado, las mangas arremangadas en los codos, un jean y unos zapatos informales o zapatillas formales—. Eres todo un galán de televisión —sonrió acariciando el pecho por encima de la camisa.

Shao la observó en ese vestidito rojo, con los labios del mismo color, los grandes aros de un púrpura nacarado y sobre sus tacones, que la hacían parecer más esbelta y mayor. Inclinó la cabeza y se permitió alejarse de su programa durante un rato, degustando ese labial que Saku sabía que, no sólo no le molestaba, sino cuyo sabor lo invitaba a besarla más.

—Traeré la comida —anunció, a lo que ella asintió y se sentó a la mesa.

Shaoran se había esmerado muchísimo en esa cena, había comprado servilletas de tela de un verde precioso, platos blancos y lisos, vasos de vidrio, aunque sin dibujos, y un mantel que no tenía plástico.

—He de decir que no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero.

Ambos se habían acurrucado en el sillón para ver una película mientras comían el postre que Saku había comprado.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí… Bueno, en realidad no son tantas. Compré un libro de cocina —rió, pero ella sólo emitió una carcajada cortés antes de volver a una expresión seria—. ¿Está todo bien?

Ella acercó su rostro al de Shao y le dio un beso que él respondió sin dudar, mas abrió los ojos cuando Saku comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, el muslo interno. Le tomó la mano y la apartó, alejándose de ella.

—Saku… ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo? —Se había mentalizado en no tocarla, en respetarla y esperarla, en que esa noche no pasaría nada, pero ella no estaba ayudándolo.

— ¿Te molesta? —Él la observó desconcertado.

—No, no es que me moleste… Es que-

—Entonces no te quejes —lo interrumpió. Bastante avergonzada estaba por atreverse a acariciarle la pierna, que la rechazara era algo terrible.

Volvió a besarlo y a acariciarlo con más ahínco, pero al llevar un par de centímetros más cerca de su objetivo, Shao se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Si la dejaba continuar, sabía en donde acabaría y él no quería presionarla, que creyera que lo necesitaba. Aunque aquello tenía algo de cierto, no había visto a una mujer desnuda de cerca desde la última vez que había estado con Rika.

—Shao, ¿qué te pasa? —Saku sentía la sangre en sus mejillas desintegrándole la piel, pero su orgullo la hacía mantener la compostura.

—No puede pasar hoy —era más una prueba para él mismo que para ella—, porque… Se supone que no debo presionarte y tú no estás preparada para eso. Y yo lo entiendo… y me preparé para que nada pasara. Sólo… dormir.

Estaba visiblemente nervioso y Saku lo observaba con una expresión incrédula.

— ¡Pero yo quiero que pase! —Rió—. Sé que me respetas, Shao, lo has hecho por mucho tiempo, no digas tonterías.

Nuevamente con la iniciativa, se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—No va a pasar, Saku. No si yo no coopero —bufó.

—Pues tendré que ocuparme sola de que tu cuerpo coopere, no tú —sentenció terminando con el último botón y admirando el abdomen debajo de la tela.

Algo vibró en el bolsillo del vaquero que llevaba puesto, así que se alejó para que contestara, repleta de fastidio.

— ¿Hola? —Él miraba a Saku, que balanceaba la pierna sobre la otra, sentada en el apoyabrazos del sillón—. ¿Es muy urgente? —La expresión de su novia era mortífera, sabía que no debía irse—. Está bien, tranquila, ya voy —cortó el teléfono y le dirigió a la castaña una mirada de súplica—. Era Rika, estaba llorando y me dijo que necesita verme ya, que sólo tomará un segundo.

Tomó aire a la espera de una bofetada que nunca llegó. Sakura sonrió sin un gramo de sinceridad y asintió.

—Ve, entonces. Apresúrate, cielo. Es una urgencia.

— ¿Estás segura? Volveré en un minuto —se abotonó la camisa con velocidad y le besó los labios—. Te amo, lo siento.

—Sí, sí, yo también —asintió ella con un bufido.

Shao bajó las escaleras, se subió al auto y llegó al instante a la casa Hiragizawa. En cuanto se acercó al porche, la puerta se abrió. Aparentemente lo estaba esperando con ansias. Él entró y se sintió culpable al mentirle a Saku, Rika no había llorado y no lo hacía en ese momento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sacudiéndose el agua del pelo.

Ella caminó hasta la mesa de entrada, abrió el cajón y extrajo un sobre que pasó a entregar de inmediato. Shaoran lo tomó y la observó de reojo, extrañado. Sacó una tarjeta de adentro, blanca, perfecta y fina.

"_Está cordialmente invitado a la celebración del casamiento de Rika Hiragizawa y Fabrice Pond."_

Aquella era la primera oración. Terminó de leer horarios y demás a la espera de una explicación.

— ¿Te vas a casar? —no podía creerlo. Parecía haberlo olvidado pronto, se sentía ofendido.

—Me gusta Fabrice y sé que él está enamorado de mí. Me lo pidió cuando llegó de Francia, hace un tiempo. Le había dicho que no… Todavía puedo retractarme —murmuró lanzándole una mirada significativa—… si tú me lo pides.

No conocía al tal Fabrice. Asumió que era de la clase alta del pueblo. Se sintió culpable por estar pensando en que Saku lo esperaba sola en el departamento y no en Rika y su casamiento. Levanto la cara, sabiendo que volvería a romperle el corazón, aunque él no tuviera la culpa.

—Rika… lo siento, yo…

—Sabía que sería así —sonrió ella con tristeza—. No te preocupes, no esperaba menos del chico más fiel de éste pueblo.

Se acercó e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo tiernamente. Él no se movió, pero tampoco la abrazó. Permaneció estático.

—Gracias por venir, quería dártela de inmediato y en persona —volvió a sonreír—. Vete.

—Lo siento mucho, Rika —ella negó.

—De verdad, vete. Sonaste ocupado en el teléfono, Saku debe estar esperándote. Llévate la tarjeta —añadió—, es para ti, tus padres y un acompañante. O sea, Saku —carcajeó.

Shao asintió con una sonrisa culpable, la besó en la mejilla y se fue de la casa. Llegó al departamento en un poco más de tiempo que de ida, sin el apuro de una urgencia, y subió con el sobre aún en la mano.

Entró y encontró los platos limpios, la mesa descubierta, la televisión apagada. Sabía que Saku estaba allí, porque el auto seguía en la puerta. Como vio la puerta del baño abierta y la del cuarto cerrada, entró a la habitación. Admiró boquiabierto a su novia, de pie en ropa interior de encaje, con los zapatos de taco puestos y fingiendo ignorar su presencia mientras doblaba ropa y la guardaba en el placar.

— ¿Qué quería Rika? —preguntó tras apilar la última remera, caminando hacia él.

Aunque creía haberse tragado la lengua, consiguió responder, extendiendo el sobre.

—Se va a casar en dos semanas —los pechos de Saku eran llenos y pesaban en el sostén, mientras que el elástico de la parte inferior, delgado y negro, presionaba la carne y se hundía en ella haciéndola ver suculenta.

Comenzó a repetirse "hoy no es la noche" una y otra vez, pero ella ya había conseguido quitarle la camisa y pegarse a su cuerpo sin que él se diera cuenta. Las manos de Sakura recorrieron su torso y desembocaron en el cinturón, que desabrocharon al instante. No iba a engañarse, aquello iba a suceder. Por más que él no estuviera de acuerdo, sabía que iba a suceder.

—Eres persuasiva —sonrió, resignándose a que jamás tendría el control en esa relación.

—Te dije que sucedería con o sin tu consentimiento —sonrió con las mejillas más arreboladas que nunca.

Shao, ya con el vaquero desabrochado, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, procurando que su calor eliminara todo el frío que había pescado afuera. Sin dejar de saborear aquellos labios rojos, acarició la curva de la cintura hasta pasar la mano debajo del fino elástico negro, aunque sin moverlo.

Mientas sus caricias se volvían más atrevidas, sentía como Saku iba perdiendo la seguridad en sus brazos. Se dijo que estaría atento y pararía si ella no parecía convencida. Pero la inseguridad que sentía en ella no era por falta de convicción, sino por inexperiencia. La alejó para verla de pies a cabeza y sonrió al saber que ella era consciente de lo que producía en él. Había elegido un atuendo que en ninguna vida él podría haber resistido y lo miraba con aquella mirada inocente pero atrevida que lo volvía loco.

Sin soltarle la mano, se sentó en la cama y tiró de ella para hacerla apoyar las manos en sus hombros. La miró una vez más como pidiendo permiso y ella le acarició el cabello con una sonrisa. Shao le acarició las piernas y le besó el vientre algo abultado, suave y con aroma dulzón. Se había preparado para ello, se dijo sin distraerse. Arrastró sus manos hasta la espalda de Saku y desabrochó —no sin luchar— el sostén negro y púrpura de encaje. Se le secó la boca para inundársele al instante. Él se sabía listo y dispuesto, pero tenía que tratarla con delicadeza. Le acarició los pechos con los pulgares y dejó que sus manos los apretaran con un poco más de rudeza, lo que a ella pareció gustarle, porque lanzo un suave gemido que le aceleró la respiración. Tiró de las rodillas de Saku para que quedaran una a cada lado suyo, sobre el colchón y enterró el rostro entre los senos pálidos, repartiendo besos y dándose el lujo de dejar un rastro tras el camino de su lengua.

Saku se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre su regazo y besarle los labios con dulzura y hambre incomprendida. Shao la abrazó y se giró hasta recostarla en la cama. La besó un poco más y volvió a sus pechos, más que por obsesión, por prepararla para recibirlo. Se irguió para quitarse los vaqueros bajo la atenta mirada de Saku, quien lo sorprendió no pidiéndole que apagaran la luz. En segundos, estaba desnudo, sonriendo algo sonrojado ante los ojos de su novia fijos en él. Gateó sobre ella y le besó los labios, guiando su mano por el centro del cuerpo femenino y curvilíneo. Ella tomó aire y se contrajo cuando comenzó a acariciarla, a sentir la humedad en sus dedos. La respuesta del cuerpo de la castaña lo terminó de dejar boquiabierto: estaba más que listo para él.

Agotando su cuota de control tras meses de abstinencia, se echó sobre la mesa de luz en busca de un preservativo que abrir y poner en su lugar. Ella, respirando agitadamente, no preguntó por qué su repentino atropello. Mientras él se preparaba, observaba los senos redondos caer y temblar con cada movimiento respiratorio y sólo conseguía animarlo más.

— ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó en voz baja. Sabía que su cuerpo lo estaba, pero ella quizás no lo estuviera.

Saku asintió, pero no se movió, el cabello esparcido por las almohadas y las manos junto a su cabeza. Estaba maravillada por el cuerpo desnudo de Shao, pues nunca lo visto y era espectacular. Nada comparado con su cuerpo, sus kilos de más y carnes flojas. Pero no le importaba, Shao ya sabía cómo era ella y de todas formas estaba excitado por sus formas de mujer, no se escondería de él. Lo dejó arrastrar la última prenda, no sin acariciarle las piernas, los pies, besarle el empeine de cada uno. Se acomodó entre los muslos y se recostó sobre ella, lentamente. Esperando que se quejara del dolor al igual que lo había hecho Rika la primera vez.

Saku sintió en su cuerpo cada movimiento, pero más allá de una ligera incomodidad, ningún dolor espantoso como el que leía en las novelas pasó por su cuerpo. Shao la miró a la espera, pero nada sucedió, así que volvió a embestirla una y otra vez. Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, agitándola, excitándola. Llevándola al límite. Saku tenía calor, estaba transpirada, el pelo se le había engrasado y su cuerpo ya no olía a flores. En medio del placer, se deleitaba viendo los músculos del abdomen de su novio contraerse con cada embestida, empapados de sudor. Le dolían las piernas, pero no podía relajarlas, y los dedos de Shaoran le perforaban la carne, pero pese a ello, no podía dejar de gemir, de clavar las uñas en las almohadas debajo de su cabeza y arquear la espalda hasta perder los ojos en la cabecera de la cama.

No podía hablar, tenía saliva de más en la boca y tampoco podía tragarla, la tensión parecía irle a romper los tendones, a agarrotar sus músculos. Iba a romperse, pero no lo hizo. Un segundo después de creer consumirse, su cuerpo se relajó hasta quedar hecha una seda. Sudada hasta brillar a la luz del velador, dejó que sus piernas cayeran sobre el colchón y que sus manos liberaran a las pobres almohadas. Shao cayó sobre ella y rodó para recostarse boca arriba y recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Te dolió? —Quiso saber, mirándola. Saku sonrió.

—Ni un poco. No era tan terrible, ¿has visto?

Shao le sonrió y le besó los labios con dulzura antes de proponerle una ducha juntos que ella no rechazó.

* * *

Rika se veía como una princesa, de blanco con el cabello hecho bucles en cascada por su espalda y una cola larga repleta de piedras brillantes. La fiesta era la más concurrida que Saku había visto en su vida, y toda era gente adinerada que vestía ropas demasiado caras para el entendimiento de Shao o ella. El locutor había anunciado que las solteras debían juntarse, antes de que la novia se fuera derecho a su luna de miel, para recibir el ramo. Saku rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y Shao rió.

—Ve, es tradición.

—Soy muy joven para casarme —suspiró ella, pero le besó los labios y se puso de pie antes de seguir al tumulto de solteras, que no eran pocas y que estaban desesperadas por ese ramo.

Rika le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, que ella respondió con un beso lanzado con la mano. Tommy no participaba, pero estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Eriol, cosa que la sorprendió muchísimo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aplaudiendo a las concursantes. La castaña se dio vuelta e hizo volar las rosas color salmón por el aire. Sakura siguió su trayectoria y extendió los brazos para atraparlas, pero el ramo cayó en las manos de una muchacha no muy agraciada que se encontraba a un metro de ella. Todas aplaudieron, algunas con más sinceridad que otras. Rika había saludado ya a todos y caminaba hacia la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto. La castaña corrió lo que le permitieron los tacos y la llamó. En cuanto Rika se volteó, se le echó al cuello y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo cuidaré por las dos —le susurró al oído—. Que seas muy feliz —ella se permitió soltar unas lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo antes de marchar.

Shaoran, desde lejos, admiró la escena y frunció el seño sin entender. Sakura se acercó, se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y le besó los labios.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó él.

—Oh, nada. Te ves precioso en el traje, ¿te lo dije ya? —él carcajeó.

—Varias veces.

—Una suerte para ti que no atrapara el ramo —bromeó ella.

— ¿Crees que aborrezco la idea de casarme contigo? —sonrió abrazándola por sobre los hombros.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Li, que me emocionaré con la idea —Shaoran la besó con más amor que nunca y le dedicó una sonrisa limpia.

—Emociónate, porque es una posibilidad fuerte Kinomoto —le susurró sobre los labios, antes de besarla otra vez.

**_Fin…_**

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH Fin, termino. Paso tan rápido el tiempo, fue todo un gusto haber compartido esta historia con ustedes. Agradecerle a Lumadiedo por dejarme adaptar este fic al fandom de SCC. Espero que te haya gustado Lu.**

**Aquí**** su perfil de wattpad, para aquellos que quieran leer alguna otra historia de esta genia!**

**w w w . wattpad . (c) (o) (m) / user / lumadiedo (sin los espacios ni los parentesis)**

**Paso a agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews durante el transcurso del fic.**

Yessi kinomoto, Guest, Estefania, roxelnali, natsuki1304, chococat285, FLEER99, PurinNee-chan, Melmer, Vanesa41, Ann Li, Sasha kinoli, Zauberry, natykmoon, kastlikinomoto, getsukei, , y algún otro que me habré olvidado seguro.

**Muchas gracias enserio por dejar sus opiniones, me gustaron muchos. Espero tenerlos devuelta de lectores, en un fic futuro que subiré. Saludos a todos.**

**Bueno creo que hasta aquí esta bien, Dejen sus opiniones del final, y las contestare por mensaje privado. No seas un lector fantasma, deja tu opinión así crecemos todos juntos, mientras sea con respeto sera bien recibido. **

**Muchas gracias por tanto. Hasta luego. Namaste. Y buena suerte!**


End file.
